My Own Control
by Jinko
Summary: Dumbledore left something in his will. It was his final plot to destroy Voldemort. Turned into something beyond human, Harry finds he can't trust either side and chooses his own while fighting with the creatures inside him. HxD, ignores DH-DISCONT FOR NOW
1. Chapter One: Harry

**Disclaimer: I am not receiving any money for this hobby of mine since I do not own my fandom.**

**-**

**Hi! It's me again...welcome back to the insane world that is my mind. Sorry this is taking so long...It's really hurting my head to write this one. There's just so much going on and I'm determined to get it just perfect...**

**Summary: Dumbledore left something in his will. It was his final plot to destroy Voldemort, regardless to the treatment of Harry. Turned into something beyond human, Harry finds he can't trust either side and chooses one of his own as he tries to control the demons inside him. HarryxDraco slashy goodness; ignores DH.**

**Warnings: This is going to be gory. I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing most of this. It's gonna be graphically disturbing and raunchy and definitely deserving of the 'm' rating I'm putting it in. Evil (though dead) Dumbledore and (le gasp) no DracoxTheodore Nott anywhere in sight... (checks temperature).**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**My Own Control**

**-Jinko**

**-**

_**There is only one success: to be able to spend your life your own way, and not to give others absurd maddening claims upon it (Christopher Morley 1890-1957).**_

-

**Chapter One: Harry**

**-**

_Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived. The only person to survive an Avada Kedavra from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he shot to fame literally overnight, long before he knew what any of this meant. As the Chosen One, he was marked with a cursed scar-a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead that told people who he was before he could introduce himself. After the incident that had him marked for the rest of his life, Potter had several following incidents with the Dark Lord, managing to survive each encounter even if others didn't. _

_However, he has been quoted several times as having nothing more than luck on his side. How else could he live against the Dark Lord using nothing more than an Expelliarmus spell?_

_-_

He had no recollection of the attack. All he knew was that somewhere inside him, he wasn't him anymore. Something had changed. Harry Potter was the so-called saviour of his world, and yet they all turned on him. They had attacked him and changed him.

He lay upon something unknown, blinded by the bandages smothering his eyes. The ropes restraining him held him by his wrists, ankles and neck.

They had all betrayed him.

Harry remembered how he was invited into the old headmaster's office. Minerva McGonagall looked ill as she spoke to him, and she wasn't the only one. Arthur and Molly refused to make eye contact. Moody wore a grim look on his face, knowing something wasn't right. Harry didn't know what was to happen to him, and that worried him. Everyone had that look of dread covering their faces, alerting him that something bad was about to happen.

"What's wrong?" he asked weakly, stepping forward. Everyone turned to Minerva.

"Harry," Minerva started softly, though stepped back as he moved. Her using his first name was an instant give-away. "Albus left one last order for us in his will."

Harry felt his knees go weak. Since Albus's death, he had been suffering the most extreme nightmares he's ever had. It was driving him to near insanity. Lord Voldemort stayed on Harry's back, forcing him into dreams of torture. Images of Draco Malfoy's pain as he was disciplined for not going through with the plan plagued him nightly.

"And what was that?"

Molly moved into action. "You have to understand, Harry. We nearly lost Bill in the last battle. He's forever scared...we were lucky he wasn't taken from us completely."

That only caused more fear to spread through Harry's body, filling his veins with an icy substance bound to chill his heart.

"What we do, we do with regret," Arthur continued on from his wife. "This wasn't an easy decision or order to follow through with."

"What was it?" Harry breathed.

He didn't even notice how Moody was behind him; not until he felt the wooden shaft removed from his back pocket. He spun around quicker than he had expected, feeling a sudden jumpiness he hadn't felt in a while.

"I kept telling you to put it in a better place," Moody grumbled, pocketing the wand.

"We're sorry, Harry, but this is the only thing we can do. You keep telling us that it was all luck," Minerva sighed heavily, "but we can't rely on luck anymore. The skills you have now aren't enough."

Harry's green eyes widened, and he took a step back. "What are you going to do?" he asked, ashen in the face.

"We're truly sorry," Minerva repeated before she nodded her head at Moody.

That was as far back as Harry could remember. He didn't know what they planned to do with him, but he could feel that deep inside himself, he wasn't the same Harry Potter. No. He had changed.

His body felt heavy and his mind was drowsy. He was still under the sedatives. However, things were different. Harry could smell things. Someone wore a musky perfume; it was everywhere around him. It was old-she was aged. Everything about her smelt like she was older than him. Not too far away was a male. He nearly growled at that.

His hearing was much better, also. No one was in the room with him, but he could hear voices. What really disturbed him was that he could easily hear a heartbeat or two that were different from his own. One was slow and troubled. The other was young and restless. He couldn't compare this sensation to anything else he had ever felt.

Another heartbeat entered his range. Another aged woman, but her heart was beating nearly twice as fast as the other. She was scared. He could even smell it on her. She spoke and he could hear everything clearly, as if she was in the same room as he.

"Is he conscious yet?" Minerva's voice was as scared as her heart.

"I checked him five minutes ago. He wasn't." Poppy. He briefly wondered if she knew how hard her heart was coping. And then it occurred to him that they were talking about him, causing all concern for the older lady to disappear instantly.

"How's his body taking to the changes?"

This intrigued the teen. "He hasn't rejected anything, and that's all we can tell until he wakes."

Minerva said no more as she left. Harry could hear her heels clicking on the marble as she took each step. Furthermore, he was becoming more and more conscious as the sedatives wore off.

He was also becoming aware of his body. His clenched hands hurt almost as if he there were several nails digging into his palms. Everywhere was warm, save for his groin. In fact, that felt as if it had been dipped into a bucket of ice water. It sent chills up his spine and he craved to find a warm place. Similarly, his mouth tingled. His tongue was slightly numb, but his lips had a harder time covering his teeth. His shoulders ached with a heated buzz and his hamstrings felt taut, as if he had ran for several hours.

The musky scent got stronger and he could hear soft shoes treading across the floor. The heart seemed to have further trouble as she walked, but Poppy was getting closer to him.

She stopped just before him, and that heart sped up, recognising that he was awake.

"We are all _very_ sorry for this," she muttered, placing her hand on Harry's shoulder.

He groaned, accidentally allowing his body to rise into the touch. Harry knew his cheeks were burning with embarrassment, but the touch of another person travelled south instantly.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," Poppy continued, checking his vitals. "It's natural for an incubus to go through what you're experiencing.

He opened his mouth to question her, but that only resulted in her checking the opened orifice. Harry knew for sure that he had fangs now. "Incisors have lengthened two inches," she confirmed, more as a mutter to herself than anything. "Are you feeling cold?"

"Very." He found it hard to form the word, worried he'd cut his tongue off. "What happened to me? What did you do?"

She let out a deep breath, which steadied her heart a little. "Albus requested that we physically change you to make you stronger."

The silence nearly hurt his ears. The betrayal hurt him so much more. They had tampered with him. He was no longer his own self.

Poppy continued. "He somehow got his hands on the essence of several different magical beings and creatures. Within you, you carry the vampire, werewolf, lampade, incubus and veela gene..."

"I'm not even human anymore," he breathed, feeling his heart shatter. The people he trusted and loved like family had turned him into something truly terrifying.

"You have a human heart still, Harry. Your mind and soul is still you. Your strength, speed and senses, however, are of different creatures." She fell silent for a second. "Albus truly thought this would be the best for all of us. He only wanted for the war to end."

Harry sneered, turning his head to the side. He still couldn't see, but he didn't want to be facing that woman anymore. "Once again, my own opinion doesn't matter when it comes up to my own _life_. I don't even know what some of those...those _things _are."

"I agree that they shouldn't have done this without your consent first..."

"You treated me, didn't you? You made me change?"

She grabbed at the blankets of the bed. "I'm sorry, but I'm only here to oversee your progress. Albus made the potions himself. All we had to do was administer them." Harry felt sick. He had been used in the worst possible ways. "I don't want to uncover your eyes just yet. We don't know how well the transformation went. I don't know if it'd be too bright for you. Are you hungry?"

It hit him that he was.

Strangely enough, though, he craved for something rich with iron and a tell-tale metallic taste. And it wasn't as if he wanted it from just anyone. No.

A strained heartbeat rocked his body. Pain. Harry nearly cringed with the pain he could feel. Someone was suffering and he could feel every bit of it.

Something told him, though, that this was the blood he wanted to drink, and this was the one to warm him up. This person struggling against the torture being inflicted upon his already fragile body was the one Harry wanted.

"Where's Malfoy?" he grumbled, finally understanding who it was he was connected to.

"Draco Malfoy?" Poppy asked in shock. "Why?"

"He's my warmth."

Poppy's heart started to beat faster again, almost tauntingly. He could hear that wonderful flow of life, and yet her arteries were so far away from his mouth. There was a temptation and he couldn't reach it.

"What do you mean?"

"He'll make the cold go away...I want him." Harry couldn't believe he was saying this. He wasn't gay, and he and Malfoy had never existed in the same room together without causing a problem or two.

Poppy sighed again. "I think your creatures aren't agreeing with each other."

Harry shuddered. The word _creatures_ sent shivers down his spine. It screamed at him, telling him that he wasn't human anymore. He was a hybrid, forced into such a state by the people he thought he could trust about all else. The rage and the anger started to boil within him.

"You had no right to do this to me," he hissed, starting to feel some of his aforementioned strength build.

"We're all aware of that. But we're also aware of the threat of You-Know-Who. He's deadly, Harry, and there's nothing we can do about it. We hoped that this change in your strength will be enough."

"Can you change me back?" Harry asked, shaking his head from side to side in an attempt to lose the bandages. He heard the change in her heartbeat instantly. It got faster as she took a breath to speak, revealing the lie she was about to spill.

"Yes."

The restraints on his wrists bit into his skin as she struggled against them. He was sick and tired of the lies and the betrayal.

And then a rose scent filled his senses. He had smelt this before, but it had been smothered by her fear. Minerva was close again.

"Poppy? The boy...?"

"He's awake, Minerva," Poppy interrupted, moving away from the bed. "And he's about as pleased as we thought he would be."

Minerva's steps towards Harry's side were slow and reflected precaution. She was worried for her own life.

"Potter...I know this was an abuse of your rights..." She trailed off very quickly, noticing how he tensed.

Harry would have glared at her if it weren't for the bandages around his eyes. "It was more than an abuse of my rights," he nearly snarled. "You willingly changed me into something I don't want to be."

"Yes, it's unfortunately what we saw as a must. Too many lives have been lost, Potter. It was needed."

"In order to save lives, you destroyed mine?" The anger was heading towards an overload. The bindings were starting to give way. He could feel them getting weaker under his pressure. "How do you expect me to trust or protect any of you after this?"

That froze the woman's heart. "Albus would never want to harm you, Harry. He only wanted the best for everyone."

"Except me."

He heard her heart start to beat faster. "Do you have any idea how selfish you're sounding? Several people die daily while we're all waiting for you to become strong enough to defeat the Dark Lord..."

And that snapped the braces holding down his wrists.

-

The castle wasn't filled with its usual students. Instead, only a few members of the Order were around. Hermione Granger and the youngest Weasley siblings were travelling the halls when the light disappeared. It was like turning all the lights off in a cell. Pitch black filled their sights; they couldn't see each other, let alone their own noses.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, whipping his head around to where he last saw the brunette.

"I'm still here," she confirmed. "Ginny? Are you alright?"

The youngest red head grabbed at Hermione's hand. "I'm okay," she breathed, stepping closer to the older teen. "What happened?"

"I don't know."

Their voices hushed immediately as hissing entered the range of their aural senses.

"What the hell is that?" Ginny whispered, reaching out for her brother.

She screamed and jumped back, dropping the hand that held Hermione's. Rather than coming in contact with her brother's shirt, her fingertips grazed something wet. Her fingers came away covered in a sticky, warm liquid, and that idea scared the life out of her.

"Ginny? Hermione? What's going on?" Ron demanded, scared by Ginny's cry.

"You're okay?" Ginny asked, thoroughly worried about the cooling sensation on her fingers.

"Yeah...Hermione?"

The bookish girl didn't respond immediately, causing Ron to grab at her arm. He succeeded at finding her. "Yeah, I'm good." She fell silent. "I don't think we're alone."

Ginny let out a small yelp. "Something just touched my leg," she whined, looking down.

The hissing got louder.

"Is it Harry?" Ron asked, thinking the hissing was the snake-language.

"It doesn't sound right," Hermione denied. She felt something brush past her as well. The brunette was regretting wearing a skirt, but tried her hardest to stay calm. "There's definitely something here with us." She finally pulled her wand out, but it was instantly smacked out of her hand. Claws broke her skin during the action, causing her to vocalise her own hiss.

"Hermione?" Ron, too, pulled out his wand. "Lumos," he breathed, seeing the very tip of his wand light up. Other than that, however, nothing could be seen. His hand holding the rod was invisible to their eyes. "This is bad."

Hermione squirmed as she felt the creature nuzzle her calves. Left in its wake was a slimy trail tracing her skin. "I think it's just examining us."

Ginny, too, shuffled uncomfortably. "Is there one with you, Hermione?" she asked weakly. "One just brushed my arm."

"There's definitely one at my leg," Hermione established, "so it's not Harry."

"You-Know-Who?" Ron asked.

"Maybe."

The youngest witch screamed in pain before they heard something fall over. "Ginny!" Ron shouted, stumbling over to where he heard the noise come from. "Ginny, answer me!"

"It bit me or something," Ginny responded from the ground. "On my leg...it hurts so much." She grabbed at her leg, completely incapable of seeing things.

"They're not just examining anymore," Hermione told them, cringing as her hand was bumped by the wet creature. "This could get bad."

"Try a spell or something..." Ron suggested before he cried out in agony. Something had latched on to his shoulder, biting deeply. Hermione tried reaching out for him, but the creature took him away quicker than her reflexes were.

"Ron!"

-

Harry froze as he heard Ron's voice echoing through the darkness of the castle. He had escaped the bed and passed by Minerva and Poppy with ease. The moment he ripped the bandages from his eyes, he was blinded by how bright it was. Just as he was thinking he could have done with a darker place, the entire castle blanked out the light. Harry could see the things around him, though, unlike the few Order members and Aurors he stumbled upon. They were calling out to each other, trying to find out what was happening, but they couldn't see anything.

In his left hand, he carried a flame torch. He didn't even know how it got there, but as soon as it turned dark, it was in his hand, lighting the small area around him.

None of the others seemed to see him, even though he had a beacon.

He had heard others scream. They all seemed to be in the same pain as Ron. That had him running to save his friend from whatever it was that had attacked him.

When he reached the three Gryffindors, he found something extra. Clamped onto Ron's torso was a creature unlike anything he had ever seen before.

It was dragon-like, scaly and thin and hungrily lapping up at the blood spilling from Ron's wound. The being had limbs bent in the strangest angles.

Harry barely took a step towards it when it turned around to face him. It could easily stand on its two hind legs, and was humanoid enough to smirk at Harry before moving towards him. Its skin was a sickeningly grey, though the front was quickly staining red with Ron's blood. It wasn't a pretty sight to behold.

The worst part were the lengthy and sharp teeth gleaming back at him and the possibly five inch claws raised against him.

Harry felt his stomach drop at the sight. This creature was something to worry about.

It charged.

It was then that Harry realised that he didn't have his wand with him. He relied on that damned thing, but Moody had taken it away from him.

From somewhere deep inside him, Harry found a basic fighting instinct he had never experienced before. He felt his own nails lengthen into sizable claws just moments before the creature was upon him.

His right hand struck out before he could stop himself, and by the time he turned around to see what happened to the creature, it was down on the ground, gurgling as blood filled its windpipe from the incision Harry's claws created.

The crimson gleam caught his eye, causing his stomach to churn with hunger. Harry's oesophagus closed over, making it impossible for him to swallow any of the saliva in his mouth. He found himself salivating at the promise of the creature's life stream as it steadily escaped from the dying body. Ignoring the other creature, and the fact that Ron was also losing a lot of blood, he straddled the form before him, lowering his nails to the bleeding neck. With a hunger he rarely felt, he scooped the liquid into his hands before bringing it up to his mouth. The being weakly struggled against him, but only resulted is losing more blood along the way.

The moment the blood touched his tongue, his throat opened for him, allowing him to swallow the rich liquid

The second creature backed away from Ginny, crouching low in a predatory stance. Harry didn't pay it any attention, being far too preoccupied with consuming his first life.

He could hear the girls' breathing start to get louder and louder. They were getting more and more scared with the noises he was making as he drank as much as he could. By now, the creature was well and truly dead.

The second let out a low hiss, alerting Harry. He turned to it, eyeing the creature. He found himself adapting the creature's stance low to the ground. Another hiss came from it, opening its mouth and showing off the glittering, deadly teeth.

Harry returned the gesture, startling the girls. They had heard the other one die, but they didn't expect the one to destroy it to be another one.

Harry was the one to move this time, willingly attacking the slimy creature before him. During the process, he threw the torch behind him.

The moment the torch touched the ground, the entire castle lit back up. Harry instantly hissed, shielding his eyes from the brightness.

At the same time, the living creature disappeared, as did Ron's wounds. The dead one melted into something akin to black mercury before it further dissolved.

Harry was also revealed to them.

"Harry?" Hermione gasped, though Ginny ran to Ron. He was conscious again, tugging at his shirt to try to see where the creature had bitten him. All he could find was a black spot no bigger than a cluster of freckles. Ginny did the same to her calf, and found the same thing. It looked like nothing more than a bruise. Hermione's cuts on her hand cleared up without a mark.

"What are you doing here, mate?" Ron asked, standing up. "Are you alright?"

Harry removed his hands to settled Ron with a glare. His claws had disappeared and none of the blood he had spilled was on him, but the last thing he really wanted was for Ron to treat this as if it was normal. Things weren't the same anymore. It wasn't _normal_ to be changed and to fight the way he did.

He realised that he had actually taken in the blood of another creature. He had willingly ingested the blood of another, and that made his stomach curl. Covering his mouth with his hand, he stumbled backwards until he lost his footing, falling back onto the marble floor.

"No," he breathed, shaking his head.

Harry couldn't even fathom what had taken over him like that. He never would have if it weren't for the changes. Everything about the past five minutes wasn't _him_.

No...It was the creatures _inside_ him.

"Harry?" Ginny questioned, approaching him. "Are you hurt?"

His eyes focused on his ex-girlfriend, causing him to glare again.

When he didn't answer, Ron turned to Hermione. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Hermione admitted with terror in her voice. "I couldn't see them. My wand..." She looked around for a second, locating it. "My wand was thrown away from me...so whatever they were, they were smart enough to know what wands are." She turned back to Harry. "What are you doing out of the infirmary? You should still be there."

"You _knew_ I was there?" Harry hissed out, surprising the others around him. His voice was cold and just as eerie as the hissing of the creatures. "Do you know what they did to me?"

The three of them took a small step back as a group.

He felt his anger growing again.

"Harry," Ginny started, hoping that he'd go easy with her, "we all regret it....we didn't actually get a say in it, to be honest with you. It was the adults..."

She stopped when she saw the disappointed look Hermione was sending her. "What happened to you was seen as necessary amongst us all, Harry. We can't rely on your luck anymore. My family was targeted. They killed my mother. The Order had to remove my father's memories of her...he couldn't survive without her."

"We nearly lost Bill, Harry," Ron tried softly. "We can't just sit around and hope for you to get stronger. Hoping isn't doing us any good. You're not going to get much stronger; not without the help of Dumbledore and Snape, and you know it."

"So many lives depend on these changes," Ginny continued, but all it did was hurt Harry more. They didn't once consider his feelings while they did this.

"And my life? What happens to me now that I'm like this?" Harry demanded to know. "They can't change me back. Am I destined to live with these _things_ inside me for the rest of my life? I don't know half of the things they put in me."

"We can help you with that," Hermione offered. "Each creature can be satiated. We just need to figure out how..."

"You all knew that this was going to happen to me?"

They fell silent.

At least, their voices did. Harry could hear their hearts beating faster and faster with fear and the thoughts of the lies they were mentally creating.

"Did you know I'd have cravings to drink blood? Did you know I'd be so damn _cold_?"

The moment he thought of the coldness in his groin, Malfoy's heartbeat started up in his head again. It was erratic, getting faster and faster. He could have sworn he heard the heart skip a beat or two.

He focused on the heartbeat, sensing how dangerous it was. Harry could almost feel how close it was to giving out.

The thought of losing Malfoy had his lungs shrinking. He instantly found it hard to breath.

Hermione paled as she saw Harry start to hyperventilate.

"Harry?" she asked, bravely stepping closer. "What's happening?"

Harry lost all colour to his face. The only person capable of returning his warmth to him was Malfoy, and he was nearly dead.

"He-he's dying," Harry breathed, holding his head in his hands. "I can feel his heart...he's not going to make it this time. The torture this time is too bad...too much..."

He focused as hard as he could on the heartbeat, willing it to fall into a steady pace.

They connected almost instantly and Malfoy's heart adapted to Harry's beat, pumping the blood around his body at the same pace as Harry's was. When Harry started to calm down, lowering the number of beats, Malfoy's did as well, until he was stable.

"Who? Who's dying, Harry?"

"My warmth," he admitted, resting a single hand over his chest. "He's okay now. He-his heart's beating fine. He'll survive."

Hermione gave him a strange look before reaching down to him. "Maybe we should get you back to the infirmary. I don't think any of the creatures inside you can sense heartbeats..."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You _know_ what's inside me?"

"Yes. I've looked them all up these past three days..."

"_You've known for three days_? You could have told me, you know."

She let out a sigh. "You've been unconscious for four days, Harry. We started searching for you and when we couldn't find you, we asked McGonagall. She told us what happened."

Harry's anger simmered down slightly. At least they hadn't destroyed his trust. It could have been much worse.

"I'm not going back there," he argued, motioning to the floor above them where the infirmary was located. "That's the last thing I want to do. The smell of Pomfrey's perfume is too much for me." He stood up, but noticed how the others took another step back away from him.

"Do-do you know what happened before?" Ginny asked, but couldn't hold eye contact with him. "There were two creatures or something. They were slimy and they hissed..."

Harry turned to Ron to inspect the damage done. There was nothing he could see from that distance. Then something clicked within him.

"Your mother _died_?" he gasped, looking at Hermione. She nodded her head weakly, feeling the tears creep up on her.

"They got her a week ago," Hermione softly said. "I've been with the Weasleys ever since."

"Shit." It came out in a hiss. "Hermione..."

"The less I think about it, Harry, the better things are for me. I can't cope with it."

Harry nodded his head in silence, understanding that she probably wouldn't want to talk to him. "So...those creatures...and the darkness..."

"Do you think You-Know-Who could have set them on us?" Ron asked shakily.

Harry frowned. "I don't even want to imagine what he has for us if that was his warning. They were...a threat for sure."

"You saw them?" Hermione questioned. Ginny looked down to her own leg, eyeing the black mark there.

"Yeah...I was carrying a torch or something with me," Harry admitted. "It was so strange. No one else could see, even though they had their wands lit, yet I could see everything perfectly." He started to feel a bit sick again. "I did things...that weren't what humans normally do..."

"Was that you hissing at them?"

"I don't even think I was saying anything to them...it was more predatory than that..." His stomach reeled. "I'm not human anymore." The words spilled from his mouth angrily. "They betrayed me...how can they expect me to protect them when I can't trust them...I deserved a choice...I deserved something better than having my body changed into something so completely..._inhuman_."

The three of them looked between each other. He could hear their hearts beating faster and faster with his every sentence, despite his attempts to close off that particular sensation.

"You will fight against You-Know-Who, though, won't you?" Ron asked hesitantly.

Green eyes flashed. "And what if I decided against it? Is that all I'm seen as? Am I only the Chosen One?"

"You know you're more than that, Harry," Ginny reassured, though he could hear how the statement stressed her heart. It had sped up. "You're family."

He took in a deep breath. "But I'm the Chosen One first and foremost, right?"

Their own breaths caught and it took several moments before Ron spoke up.

"Well, mate, when you think about it, if You-Know-Who isn't killed, there won't be a family."

He had often felt betrayed by what Dumbledore had put him through. The old coot was obsessed with using Harry for whatever task he had in mind. But his own friends-his _family_-were doing the same thing. Any other word that came out of their mouths was ignored as he let the rage take over. He felt something boil up inside him, something that was so raw and wild...it felt like a beast was trying to rip through him to hurt someone, _anything_, just to make the pain go away.

A growl ripped from his throat just before Harry threw his hand out, grasping the closest thing there. His hand was wrapped around Ron's neck so tightly...he could feel the boy's pulsing beat as his heart tried to pump the blood past the iron band that was blocking its flow. He could hear the enemy's gasping as he struggled for breath.

What he couldn't hear were the shouts of his friends as Ron's hands clawed at the tight grip Harry had him in. He couldn't hear the girls behind him begging him to let him go.

His senses were focused solely on the boy's vital signs. His heart was racing as it struggled to pump the blood to his brain; his breathing was non-existent.

And then a second life entered his range. It was a life that threatened to melt him with its all-consuming heat and passion and life and it made him falter. It was teetering dangerously between death and the world of the living.

Harry swore and his hand loosened from around Ron's throat.

"Hermione," he hissed out under his breath, finding his eyes suddenly stuck on the pulsing vein in Ron's neck. He didn't bother waiting for her response. "What do you know about the creatures in me? Do they need warmth?"

"An-an incubus needs physical intimacy for warmth," she explained, stuttering at the start. He nearly rolled his eyes at her words.

He felt the beast rumble in his chest. "And the wolf? Does he need a mate of sorts?"

"The can choose one, but it isn't something they're given, like a soul mate. The veela does..."

Harry shuddered. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, Harry. Please, let go of Ron...he hasn't done anything wrong."

The redhead in his hand had started to turn blue. "Where is Remus?"

"Harry, if you don't put him down, I'll hex you," Hermione threatened, having raised her wand to him. She watched as Harry's eyes moved to her, taking in the sight of her taking a stand against him.

"It's not me," Harry snapped, dropping Ron instantly. "It's whatever is inside me. It's angry and I'm angry, but it's strong and..." He eyed the wand pointed at him. "Hermione...you can't be serious..."

"You hurt Ron..."

"It's not my fault! It's...it's whatever's inside me...you can't blame me for what's going on..."

"You attacked my brother," Ginny argued. "We know that there are some changes in you, but surely you're human enough to stop yourself from hurting _us_. We're your family. How could you do something like that? He didn't even provoke you."

Harry shuddered at her words. "I'm not human, Ginny. I don't know what I am anymore...I can't be held responsible."

Something else abused his senses. They smelt the same...they feared him. And there were parts in him-_creatures_ in him-that enjoyed that very much. He was starting to fear the growling beast inside him.

"Where-where's Remus? I need to talk to Remus."

When Hermione changed the subject for a second time, Harry started to worry. "Maybe we should send you back up to the medical wing..."

"Where is he?"

"Things obviously aren't right if you're randomly lashing out..."

"_Where is he_?" he bellowed, letting the beast out.

Steadily over the period of their talking, Ron had started to come back into consciousness, but what really struck Hermione was how Harry's stance changed. At first, he had stood like the human man he used to be. As he sunk further and further into his anger, he started to crouch in a position that was almost defensive in a primitive sort of way. She didn't even know if he had noticed it.

"Harry, Remus, he..." Ginny stopped abruptly before she looked at Hermione. When the brunette nodded her head, signalling that Ginny should continue, she did. "He opposed the changes...he didn't want you to go through them. He decided to prove everyone wrong by going after You-Know-Who himself. We haven't seen him since..."

The words hit him and he felt his legs get weak.

"We hope he's only captured," Hermione continued, seeing as Ginny was at a loss for words. "You-Know-Who isn't known for killing werewolves. He'd want to keep Remus around to use him against us. Harry..."

"Remus is where Malfoy is?" Harry growled out, thinking things over. "If Malfoy's being tortured, then Remus is where Malfoy is, right?"

"How do you know..?"

"_Am I right_?"

Hermione felt like bowing her head low so to not push him over the edge. It felt as if she was communicating with a wild animal and it scared the life out of her.

"That would be right, yes."

And before anything else could be said, the area darkened again. Seconds later, when they were given back the ability to see, Harry was gone.

The three looked at each other, thinking the same things.

Is he coming back?

What have we done?

_Is he our enemy?_

-

**And that is chapter one! Hope I've intrigued you all enough to keep you hanging around for the next sixteen chapters. **

**Please review me...I do love them reviews...XD**

**I'm gonna try to get this to you guys every week, just like before, but I'm not making any promises with this one. It's just so much...sorry. **


	2. Chapter Two: A Werewolf's Speed

**Disclaimer: I am not receiving any money for this hobby of mine since I do not own my fandom.**

**-**

**Hiya. I'm glad everyone seems to enjoy this so much. I was really glad to see such a good response...I hope I can keep the keen interest. **

**Was anyone else seriously pissed off with the log-in issues??**

**thewriterwannabe: It's going to be incredibly hard for me to write this, but I hope I'll be able to get it. I'm glad you can see the issue with it, though.**

**Nymphy Fate: Yay! It makes me happy to know that I'm the only top!Harry author that you read. You made me laugh so hard when I read your review. Thank you for it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews I've been given. It's good to see so many familiar names. XD Welcome back, all.**

**By the way, thanks for the concern people have shown me through PMs and emails regarding SVT and the Victorian bush fires. I'm about forty-five minutes away from Healesville, which has been effected. I'm happy to say that my friends and family are safe.**

**-**

**Chapter Two: A Werewolf's Speed**

**-**

_Werewolves have several attributes that make them a worthy adversary in a battle. One of these attributes is a werewolf's speed and endurance. Werewolves have been known to cross several kilometres in one attempt in order to aid their pack or to reach their mate. Although they mightn't be the fastest of magical creatures, they have been recognised as one of the fastest humanoids. It wouldn't take long for a werewolf under the full moon to travel what would take humans hours._

-

It all blurred past him. He was moving so fast, eager to get to his warmth and his pack as fast as he possibly could. When Harry had heard the news about Remus' situation, he couldn't help but let whatever it was take over and lead the way. At first, he didn't know how he knew he was heading in the right direction, but then he caught on to that heartbeat again. With each stride he took, it got louder and louder.

It didn't even occur to him that he was running on all fours or that he wasn't getting tired. All he knew was that he needed to get where Remus and his warmth were. He kept running, ignoring the fact that he was heading straight into Voldemort's lair. That didn't occur to him, either. In fact, there were very few thoughts in his head other than reaching the two of them and ending the cold he was feeling.

He felt the temptation to stop as he ran past several houses. That was ignored as the need to save the two was his one and only concern.

The dark of the night was no issue. Even as he ran through fields, he could see perfectly. Mice running away from him were visible as if it was day. The sun could have been up for all he knew. His shirtless back was bright in the moonlight, but he didn't feel the cold as he should have. It was nothing compared to the freezing sensation in his groin.

That sensation made him run faster and harder, aching to be in Draco Malfoy. His brain didn't process that thought. He just kept running, heading towards that sense of fulfilment. Being able to save his pack was worth such an insane thought.

His pack-it wasn't as if he had a proper pack. The only other werewolf he'd accept would be Remus and (had he been thinking on it) he was certain Remus would be the only one to accept him.

He could feel that Malfoy was fine. The blonde was unconscious and exhausted from all the torture, but no one was hurting him at that moment. There was something inside him that liked that idea a lot. That thing didn't want Malfoy to feel pain ever again. It wanted nothing more than to wrap around Malfoy and keep him as his own. He'd put him somewhere no one else could reach. Yes, that was the most appropriate action to take.

Harry slowed down when he reached what appeared to be a manor. He had crossed over the large grounds not even noticing that he had moved onto the property and took in the building before him. It was several times bigger than the home the Dursleys owned. He was certain it would have been at least a quarter the size of Hogwarts. The dark building was covered in ivy and had three storeys above ground. Knowing Voldemort as intimately as Harry did, he was sure the insane lord would have several levels of dungeons under the building designed for torture and murder.

Crouching lowly, he snuck in through the front door, more than a little surprised that there hadn't been a single guard. As he moved through the first hallway, he encountered no one. He could easily here the Death Eaters talking in the adjacent rooms, but did nothing to them. They weren't his target.

Taking a left turn had him pierced by a wand attached to a truly wicked woman. Whichever room he had walked in on had two of his warmth's blood relations, along with several other Death Eaters. They were the only two women in the room. The mother of his warmth had red, puffy eyes

"Baby Potter," Bellatrix hissed, stabbing into Harry's bare chest with the tip of her wand. "What brings you here so late and unprotected?"

Although Harry knew that Bellatrix Lestrange was a worthy opponent, he felt no fear and that confused him. Instead, the growling creature had gotten much more confident with her standing there. And something else was suddenly excited, too.

He could hear her heartbeat as if it was his own. His eyes travelled to her neck, focusing on the point where he could see her pulse beating against the skin. Those fangs he had been dreading lengthened in his mouth.

"I do believe you have a thing or two that belongs to me," Harry breathed before he inhaled deeply. The scent of blood had filled the manor since the Dark Lord had occupied it and the vampire inside was lusting after it.

"Your werewolf wandered here willingly."

Harry ignored her as he straightened up. With one sharp movement, he had her arm wrenched around her back, which was now pressed against his chest. He held her right wrist tightly, not caring for the Death Eaters who had raised their wands against him.

"Let her go, Potter," one of them demanded, but he still took no heed. Instead, he grabbed her left shoulder, preventing her from moving all together. With his chin, he moved her thick hair away from her neck.

In an almost intimate gesture, he lowered his face to her skin, taking in the scent there. It almost made him gag. "Your blood smells disgusting," he claimed, breathing it into her ear. "But I'm so hungry..."

The smell of her fear overrode the foulness of her blood just before he bit down deeply. For the first time in his life, he drank in the blood of a human, tearing at her flesh and muscles before he swallowed everything she had for him to steal.

Somewhere in the room, the other woman screamed for her sister and the men fired a barrage of spells at him. He took a step back, his mouth never letting go of the flailing bitch in his arms, dodging the attacks easily. He drank deeply, letting his fangs tear at the precious veins and arteries in her neck until he finally started to hear her heartbeat slow.

Harry didn't care for the blood that had spilled all over him. It wasn't important. His stomach was filled with what was the life of another and that in turn filled his veins with a burning excitement he had never felt before. It had to be the thrill of a kill and the creatures inside him loved every moment of it. He let her dead body drop from his arms before he looked up at the stunned Death Eaters. They looked as if they didn't know what to do with him.

With a wicked grin, he moved forward, attacking like he had attacked the creatures in the dark. His arm whipped out and slashed through the throats of two men. There was a flash of green from his left, which he dodged by jumping up and away from it. Had he been thinking, he would have realised he had jumped much higher than he should have.

"What the hell is he?" he heard one of the men question.

"Run...get the Dark Lord..."

Green eyes caught the movement, but the idea of fighting against Voldemort in such a state intrigued him.

Two more men went down, leaving three men standing. Narcissa Malfoy was still in the room with them. Looking at her reminded him about the Malfoy pride he was so used to hating. Even though her sister had just been killed before her own eyes, she stood before him proud. She was so unlike the men in the room with her. Harry felt his stomach lurch when he smelt urine before he gave the guilty man a piteous look. "You don't belong in the same room as this woman," he hissed out in disgust. Somehow, he managed to nick his lower lip only once with his fangs as he spoke. He took only a few steps before the terrified man and had sliced his stomach wide open with one slash of his claws. A less than appetising stench assaulted his senses as organs fell to the floor seconds before the man followed, but he cared not. Harry turned his attention of the final person he wished to kill in that room. The Death Eater turned his back to run only to find his body crashed up against the nearest wall with Harry on his back. His scream quickly turned into a loud gargle as Harry sliced his throat in one easy motion. Crimson splattered the wall as the blood gushed out.

Harry inhaled the scent before turning to face Narcissa. She hadn't moved an inch since he had started his attack.

"Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy," he greeted, bowing his head in an Old World manner that was so different from his own nature. "It has been quite a long time since we last saw each other."

"Do you plan on killing me?" she asked bluntly, pushing the heavy fall of her long hair back behind her right shoulder. Harry felt his entire body clench. The blood running through those veins made up fifty percent of his warmth's DNA.

Her eyes, however, lessened the strain on his muscles. Silver bore into his own emerald eyes, almost causing him to look away. It also made him feel extremely self conscious about himself. There he was, in nothing more than a pair of sweatpants and the blood of his enemies (including that of the woman's only sister). She stood regally in her dark Death Eater robes, looking more like the Queen than the Malfoy matriarch. It truly was an interesting thing. Despite the fact that she had watched him kill mercilessly in less than a few minutes, she somehow made him feel like one in danger.

"I would never kill you," Harry objected once he finally found words. The English language quickly evaded him when he was looking at that particular majestic being. "I could never; not when you have given me the greatest thing I will ever know." His eyes moved away from her face and instead focused on the world outside. The only unstained wall had a large window with opened curtains looking out to the gardens Harry had somehow missed out on seeing on his way there.

"I haven't given you a single thing, Mister Potter."

Harry smiled weakly as he looked out the window. "There is something inside me that wants your son."

"I have not and _will_ not give you Draco," she declared angrily. "You have taken my sister, you may take my life, but I will not hand Draco over to you."

She nearly gasped when Harry faced her again. Although he was silhouetted because of the moonlight, she could easily see the rage her response had caused.

"I will guarantee his safety for as long as he is mine, Narcissa," he hissed angrily. "You'd rather leave him in the hands of that murdering bastard? How many nights has my warmth been tortured since you handed him to Voldemort? Your high and powerful lord has sent me the images of my warmth's torture more nights than I can remember and yet you refuse me?"

He stalked closer to her with each sentence. She stood her ground.

"Draco was unsuccessful..."

"He will always be successful at the task I intend to give him."

Narcissa shuddered at the words as they were breathed onto her shoulder, showing a physical response for the first time. Just like a predator, Harry circled her body until he found the most vulnerable point. The changes had given him new height, making him a head taller than the matriarch, and he proved that to her by burying his head in the crook of her neck from behind.

"They have changed me," he confessed. "Dumbledore left it in his will to let them change me into whatever creature he wanted. I am part vampire, part werewolf, veela, lampade and incubus." As he spoke, he pressed his body in close to hers, letting her feel the freezing cold of his crotch. "Your son is the only one this body wants. It longs to pierce him, Narcissa. It wants to be hip deep inside your son, finding the warmth it needs."

She tried her hardest not to move, but couldn't help but squirm when she felt Harry's teeth scratch her skin lightly. A warm, wet tongue lathed the wounds he created, lapping up the blood the spilled from her body.

"I do not want to hurt him," Harry continued, his voice now barely above a whisper. "I want his blood and I want his body heat. As long as he's with me, no one will hurt him or you. I will give the both of you the protection you could want."

"And Lucius?" she bargained. "He doesn't want to be a Death Eater anymore after seeing what the Dark Lord does to our son, but he knows he cannot just walk away from this."

"Lucius will be protected as well. I'll have the two of you spy on Voldemort for me and in return, I'll protect your family as if they were my own. Agreed?"

"Yes."

Her knees nearly buckled as Harry broke her skin again, drinking the blood the flowed into his mouth. The taste was so addictive-he couldn't wait to sink his fangs (and other body parts) into her delectable son. Carrying through with his promise, he pulled away abruptly before sealing the puncture marks by licking at her wounds. He didn't know what made him think of that, but he did it.

"Now that I have your blood in my system, I'll be able to find you wherever you are," he told her, unsure of how he even knew that.

"Won't the Dark Lord find it strange that I'm the only one to survive this?"

Harry's hands gripped her hips as he steered her towards one of the bloodstained walls, pinning her there with his stronger body. "You are to _never_ refer to him as a lord of any sorts anymore." His voice was rough as he gave his demand. "Voldemort is no more a lord than Dumbledore is. Do you understand me?" He nipped at the shell of her hear hard enough for her to let out a shrill scream of pain.

"Yes-yes, I understand," she said quickly, nodding her head. Harry's right hand left her hip to brush her hair away from the left side of her neck, where his head had been situated.

"Tell him the truth; I couldn't kill you because I want your son as my own source of heat and knew that he wouldn't have gone willingly if I had harmed you."

She nodded her head again, only to stumble as Harry pulled her back away from the wall and threw her towards the only couch in the room. Narcissa straightened herself up, but he was gone when her eyes looked around for him.

-

Harry could hear the runner's heartbeat as he spoke to his lord about what had happened in the sitting room. He had heard the words spill from the man's mouth as he stuttered, trying to find the correct adjectives to describe the slaughter he had witnessed. A smile broke out on his face as he heard Voldemort's calm response and orders, sending several of his men down to the dungeons.

He had at least gotten that right, Harry had thought for a moment as he made his way down the stone stairs. It was child's play to know that Remus was being held underground. He was just thankful that the werewolf was still living.

-

The dark wood hung from his fingers limply as he looked at the poor part-human in front of him. Remus Lupin was chained heavily to a wall, sitting, beaten and bruised from the last four days and nights of torture.

"You still have nothing to say?"

Remus looked up to glare at the man before him. Severus Snape had been put in charge of torturing Remus for information now that they had gone several weeks without a man in the Order. He had taken over from the Carrows, who had gotten little more than swearing from the ex-Marauder. Hell, they had even thrown Wormtail in with him, just to get him pissed off. However, when he didn't respond to him, either, Voldemort figured it was time to through in the greatest traitor known to wizarding kind.

"What would have pushed you to this extreme? Heading out here on your own was pure suicide," Severus continued before he summoned himself a wooden stool to sit on in front of Remus. "That wasn't your intention, was it? What happened?"

Remus refused to make eye contact with the potions master before he started to speak. "What did you know?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Albus deserved a death more painful than that," Remus breathed, shaking with rage. "A mere Avada Kedavra was not good enough for that creature."

"Badmouthing Dumbledore isn't going to get you in our good books, Lupin."

"_I'm not doing that_!"

The exclamation was enough to pique Severus' interest before he felt his heart drop down to his stomach. "You found out about his plan..."

"You _did_ know."

"Of course I knew," Severus snapped. "How else do you think he would have known how to create the potions? He had me design them-threatened my position in the Order if I didn't. Now that he's dead..."

"He left it in his will."

"And they went through with it?"

Remus was shocked by the sound of pure hatred coming from Severus' words.

"I decided to prove to them that they didn't have to do it. I never saw the results because I was captured."

"You fool." Severus slipped off the stool to kneel before Remus, ignoring the aches in his knees as he did so. "If anything, you proved that they had to do it...what was the last you heard of it?"

"What do you care? You've always hated Harry. His suffering should make you ecstatic."

Severus' hand came out to grab at Remus' chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Believe it or not, Lupin, I have my own code of honour. The reason I initially sided with Dumbledore was to keep Lily Evans safe. Since I failed in that..."

"Do not go thinking that you can repent for failing that by saving Harry," Remus hissed, tugging his chin out of Severus' hand. "Harry deserves more than that."

They fell silent after that for several minutes before Remus' keen ears heard a scream from above.

"Something's happening," he said softly. "It sounds like an attack."

"What did the Order plan to do with him?"

"And have the information get back to your lord? I don't think so, Snape."

"If these changes have happened, that's possibly him up there," Severus claimed.

"You don't have the right to protect yourself from whatever they made him."

"I'm well aware of that, Lupin. Just tell me."

Remus pulled against his chains and refused to wince as the iron rubbed against his already broken skin. "They were considering a cocktail of five creatures..."

"I told Albus specifically that _three_ would be too much. And why should they bother with that many? It's not as if Albus could have found the essences of all those creatures. They were considering which ones? Vampire, veela, incubus, werewolf and lampade still?"

"Yes. Somehow, Dumbledore had the potions for all five of them. He wanted Poppy to administer them and to take care of him afterwards."

It seemed to have taken Severus by shock. "How the hell would he get the essence of a lampade? They're near impossible to find and far too dangerous to approach, let alone kill."

"That's what we all thought." Remus took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He looked down at the ground again. "If they've gone through with it, I don't know if I'd be able to go back to them. I can't think of who would be worse. Them or Voldemort. Both have done the wrong thing."

"Moony!"

They both looked up to see Harry running towards them, almost as if he wasn't paying attention to Severus' presence. They were both shocked to see that he was shoeless, topless, without his glasses and covered in blood, starting with his mouth.

"Harry," Remus responded, but felt his stomach clench as Severus stood with his wand aimed at Harry.

"Stop there," he demanded, gaining Harry's attention. When Harry's eyes settled on him, he almost felt like curling into a ball and letting the beast go past him. He looked ready to kill...again.

"I hadn't expected to see you here," Harry told him swiftly, feeling his fangs catch his lips as he spoke. He hadn't even felt them lengthen again. "I figured you'd be dead by now."

"I'm an important man. What are you doing here?"

Harry casually shrugged. "Eating dinner."

The two men very nearly blanched, looking at the way Harry's stained fangs appeared darker in the torch light.

"Give me Remus and I won't add you to the menu."

Severus eyed the boy. "And how do you expect to get past everyone with a lame werewolf? He can't even stand in the state he's in. You'll be fighting to get out of here and you won't be able to protect him."

Harry wasn't even watching the potions master. Instead, he was looking at the blood covering his hands. He could see that flesh had gotten under his nails when he had cut through the men. They lengthened at will, sharpening to a point and extending, until he was able to pick at the mess under them.

"You protect him, then. I have another person to grab before this is through," Harry sighed heavily. He licked at the blood before he looked up at Severus again. "Do you hate the Order?"

"What have they turned you into?" Severus countered. "Are you even human anymore?"

"Severus!" Remus argued, but the damage had been done.

Harry's eyes widened as he realised what he had done over the past few minutes. He had taken so many lives...he had drained Bellatrix Lestrange of all her blood...he had swallowed it...

He fell to his knees and threw up, thoroughly sickened with what he had done. The blood of people he didn't even know spilled forth as he heaved up everything he had ingested that night.

"Oh, oh God," he breathed, reverting to Muggle terms as he tried to get his mind around what had happened. He had abused Narcissa Malfoy-dear Merlin, he might have sexually assaulted the woman for all he knew and was certain his actions were borderline at that.

"Harry..."

Severus approached the fallen boy. "What do you plan to do now? You've killed Death Eaters...the Dark Lord must be on his way here. Are you going to let him take you so he can kill you? Or are you going to continue with this? You killed those people for no reason if you're going to give up now."

Harry balked and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, not even realising that he was spreading the blood even further.

"Severus," Remus tried again, his voice low. "He's gone through enough..."

"Are you going to turn tail and head back to the Order, even after everything they've done to you?" Severus continued.

"I'm never going back there!" Harry declared violently as angry tears splashed down his face. "They betrayed me! How can I go back? I want nothing to do with them.

"Then side with the Dark Lord," Severus attempted. "He would treasure your new abilities..."

"No! Never." He raised his head to look at the older man. In a move that was lightning-fast, he whipped the wand from Severus' hand and had him pushed against the stone wall. The tear-stricken face Severus had been looking at just moments before was now cocky and predatory. "You can side with me," Harry proposed with a smirk. "You, me and Remus can take on both factions. We'll be against the Order and the Death Eaters."

"That's insane."

Harry's body shuddered for a moment, but it didn't seem painful in the least. "I have so many creatures inside me who think it'll be fun. Wanna try it out?"

"You should stop listening to them, Potter. This isn't you."

"But it certainly is fun, don't you think? And easy. I can't remember how many I killed upstairs, but I wiped out a few Death Eaters, that much I know for sure. But then again, I suppose you don't really have a choice. You side with me, or I'll kill you like every other Death Eater." The grin on Harry's face made Severus shudder at first before he winced in pain as Harry dug his nails into Severus' upper arms. "I feel as if I can rip you apart right now. I haven't tried that one yet."

"Harry," Remus tried again. "Stop. This isn't you."

"It isn't me because they made me like this, Remus! I can't fight for someone who can do this to their ally...they expect me to protect them because I'm the Chosen One. They expect things to be alright because they did it to their _family_. It's not going to happen that way...I'm going to fight against them both. The things inside me want to fight against them, and I'm going to give in." Harry bit back a growl as he felt Severus try to move. "You either side with me, or I kill you now." Remus moved again, deliberately rattling the chains he was in to stress his situation to Harry. "You're getting the same options, Remus."

"I wouldn't go back to the Order anyway," Remus grumbled. "What they did to you...they took away your humanity. I can barely stomach what they did. I'll help you out."

"It's insanity, Lupin," Severus breathed through clenched teeth, which was followed by a groan of pain as Harry's hands tightened on the older man. "I've no choice. I have one condition, though, Potter. I chose death if you don't agree to it."

"I have absolutely no problem with that," Harry just about sneered.

"Draco comes with us."

Emerald eyes flared as Harry's lips cracked into a kind smile. "I agree. He was my next stop."

Severus raised his eyebrows, but was thankful to whatever it was for him to be thankful to when Harry released him. The Gryffindor completely stepped back so that he could unchain Remus. The iron shackles came off with a simple tug, shocking all three of them a little.

"What do you mean by that?" Severus asked, watching as Harry searched Remus for any outstanding injuries. "Draco is your next stop? Why would you care about him?"

"It's whatever's inside me," Harry muttered, losing much of the arrogance he had before. That intrigued the two adults. They could see Harry go through the personas of the different creatures inside him. "Something wants him more than anything. He'll stop things from being so damn cold."

"You're cold?" Remus questioned. "What else have you noticed?"

Harry sat next to Remus and suddenly felt self conscious. He was there without his shirt on, which was something he rarely let people see thanks to the scars he had accumulated over the years and he was covered in blood. His whole world had changed in what seemed to him as a blink of the eye. As far as he was concerned, he went to sleep and woke up a completely different person. It wasn't right and it made him sick and disturbed and he couldn't believe that people could do something like that to another being. He seriously doubted it would ever sink in that that had happened to him. He didn't know what to think of it.

He knew that the actions he had taken were completely out of line and beyond all reasonable thought, but his emotional state caused him to be that irrational.

"Harry?"

"I'm so cold, Moony...it's like my-my..." he blushed a little, out of disgust more than anything. "My groin is...it's freezing. It's like there's ice packed around it..."

"That's typical of an incubus," Severus said, running his hand over his face. "When an incubus is in need of a sexual partner and their energy, his member becomes ice cold."

"Why would Dumbledore have used an incubus? Did he tell you?" Remus asked of Severus.

"I asked, but he wouldn't tell me," Severus admitted heavily. "We'll have to look into it."

Remus turned back to Harry, focusing on him with warm eyes. "What else?"

"Blood...I crave it. I can hear heartbeats. I can hear the blood rushing through veins and arteries and I can smell it and it makes me so hungry. I need it."

The words hit Severus' ears with a shiver.

"That's definitely the vampire," Remus said, though the words weren't necessary. It took a very stupid person to not realise that.

"And my shoulders ache and I can make everything go dark so only I can see and I want Malfoy _so much_..."

"He wanted to turn you into a veela for their wings," Severus sighed heavily. "That'll be the ache in your shoulders. The darkness would be the lampade and the..."

"The thing with Draco would be the veela's need for a mate," Remus finished. "Veela tend to mate with only one person, which conflicts with the incubus' instinct to have several."

"_Mate_?" Harry scorned, almost sounding as if he wanted to bite off his tongue at the word. "Not only do I have all these creatures inside me, but I'm also primitive enough to call sex _mating_? That's just lovely."

Simultaneously, both Gryffindors looked up sharply. "Someone's coming," Remus told Severus in a low voice.

"Your senses have obviously improved, Potter," Severus mentioned. Harry nodded his head wordlessly. "That would be from the werewolf, just like Lupin can hear those things."

Harry pulled Remus up by his underarms before turning towards Severus. "You need to get him out of here. I'll be able to clear a path for you before I can go up to get Malfoy. We should meet up somewhere..."

"Can you get to your aunt's place?"

"I'm not too sure. I only found this place because I knew I had to get to Remus and Malfoy."

"It'll be the same. We'll get there before you do."

Again, Harry nodded his head. He was sure he could find Remus wherever he went. However, there was something in him telling him it would be easier another way. "How-how do I know that you'll still be there with him?"

Severus thrust his own hand in front of Harry's body. "Vampires can trace whoever they take blood from. Drink."

Harry's nose scrunched up. "I don't like the smell of your blood..."

"You only like pure blood?"

This time, Harry shook his head. "You've got something in your system." He listened to the older wizard's heartbeat, expecting a lie to come from his mouth.

"Yes, I drink potions that'll make me less susceptible to pain. The Dark Lord likes to torture his followers if they do anything he doesn't approve of."

The beat of his heart hadn't changed at all. Despite the fact that it could mean that Severus was a good liar, Harry grabbed the proffered arm and brought the wrist up to his mouth. He drank what little he needed to get the connection and refused to take any more than he had to. He was incredibly wary of the substance in Severus' blood.

He shoved back the arm, forcing Severus into stumbling. "Don't regard him as a lord anymore," he demanded under his breath. "He won't be a lord of anything after I get through with him."

"Harry, don't approach him. We all know that you're a lot stronger, but you don't know how to deal with everything just yet. You still have a lot to learn," Remus advised him.

"It'd be fun, though," Harry grinned as he turned away. The footsteps were getting louder. He could easily hear the boots of the men hitting the stone stairs as they headed towards them.

Remus' eyes followed him as he changed into what he was before. It was almost as if it was an instinct to go from the normal, _human_ Harry to the weapon Albus had created so selfishly. His stance changed instantly into a crouching position, much like Remus' own when he was fighting in his wolf form. He watched as Harry's fingernails lengthened into deathly claws and his fangs became prominent. There was even a little growl that escaped his throat as he saw the first Death Eater who ran into the room.

It was Severus who pushed back the weakened werewolf into the darkness of the dungeons. "We don't want to be a part of this," he whispered. "The boy might be strong, but they can still take you down with a single spell."

Remus had to bite back a laugh. "You're only doing this because Harry would kill you if you let me die."

"You honestly expect me to save you without that incentive?"

Brown eyes flickered up to Harry just as he dodged a Crucio with a high jump. He landed on the Death Eater responsible of using it before he jumped onto the next closest one. Unfortunately for the first Death Eater, he hadn't let go of the man's head as he pushed off from his shoulders. Remus nearly lost his stomach as Harry ripped the man's head off.

Gone was the innocent boy Remus had seen in his first year of living. When those emerald green eyes looked up at him when he was first born, Remus had never expected it to turn out like this. When he had finally met up with the boy all those years ago, he knew that he had lost some of his innocence. It was common knowledge that Harry had gone through a lot by the time he was thirteen; Remus had been hoping that that was going to be the worst of it. Instead, things just got more and more complicated with Sirius' death and Voldemort's return.

And now...

Remus shuddered as one of the men let out a scream as Harry tore his arm off before heading towards the fifth man there. He used the wand that was still in the hand of the arm he was holding and stabbed him in the eye.

"He's brutal," Severus hissed, watching as Harry literally tore the troupe to pieces.

When the last Death Eater was dead, Harry looked back at the two of them. "Come on. I'll make sure they don't hurt you."

Noticing how battered Remus was, Severus quickly charmed away the injuries he could. The werewolf gave him a simple smile before following Harry up the stairs. They had a long way to go that night. Harry would run before them, taking out any Death Eater in their way. He had learnt to snap necks, which became a lot more efficient. It was quick and easy and didn't seem to disgust his two followers as much.

"Are there normally this many Death Eaters in here?" Remus asked Severus as the two of them stepped over one of Harry's victims.

"This is normal," Severus confirmed. "I don't think he would have called in any extras. He's losing too many as it is and that's something he tries to avoid."

"Right, okay."

"Which way?" Harry asked, turning towards them.

"All you need to do is get us out of the anti-Apparation barrier," Severus explained, pointing out a window. He was motioning towards a forest not too far from the grounds. They were still on the first floor, which made it easy for Harry.

"Let's try this out, then." Harry walked up to the stone wall before him and struck out at it as strong as he could, focusing on whatever it was that had allowed him to rip the men to pieces. The result was nothing short of an explosion. The wall crumbled under his fist, spewing forth rock and rubble and creating a decent-sized hole for the two of them to leave through. "Is that good enough?"

"Should do."

And with that, the two older wizards had taken off, heading towards the forest where they could disappear for the night. Remus moved as fast as his battered body could go, which wasn't all that fast in all honesty, but Severus dragged him along the best he could. Harry watched them leave until he was certain they were safe. When they were out of sight, his attention returned to the last task he had.

Having the hearing he now possessed, it was easy enough for him to plan where he had to go to avoid people. Sure, he could take them out easily, but he felt the sudden urge to reach his warmth as soon as he possibly could. Even if was easier for him to break through walls, he would do that. So he set forward to get Malfoy and get out of there.

It dawned on him, upon the third broken wall, that Voldemort would be there with his warmth. Sure, that thought had gone through his mind earlier, but as the beating of that one heart got louder, the closer he was to finding Malfoy and the man everyone feared so much.

Regardless, his feet kept moving under him. The creatures inside him wanted that battle. They wanted to test themselves on such a man. It was the ultimate enemy. Doubts be damned; there was definitely something in him that was the alpha. It was probably the werewolf. However, it had nothing against Remus. Seriously, the different things going on inside him confused the hell out of him, but that didn't matter. Malfoy and his warmth mattered.

Even as Harry walked, he could feel the different conflicts that were happening. The vampire wanted more blood, so he snacked on a Death Eater before he continued on, but the incubus and the veela just wanted Harry to keep moving. They wanted Malfoy more than anything. The werewolf was sated as long as Harry was tearing someone to pieces. The lampade was completely unknown to him, though. He felt nothing from it.

The other creatures didn't scare him as much as the lampade did. He hadn't had much time to think about the differences between them, but he knew that he knew nothing about the lampade. He had heard of the others, but he didn't even know something called a 'lampade' existed, and from what Harry had heard from Severus, it was a dangerous creature. It made Harry wonder if the reptilian things in the dark were lampades. That thought turned his stomach inside out and filled it with all sorts of buzzing animals. It wasn't a nice sensation, actually.

His feet stopped moving and Harry realised (as if he had had a bucket of ice water thrown on him) that he was in the dining room with Voldemort and Malfoy

"Welcome, Harry," the Dark Lord simpered from his spot. Situated in the middle of the room was a long table designed for his Inner Circle, or so Harry surmised. Voldemort sat at the head of the table in a throne of sorts; it was massively overdone and garish, but seemed to suit him perfectly.

To his right, his warmth was sitting in a puddle of his own blood, staring up at him with wide, grey eyes. Draco Malfoy was chained to the mantle of the fireplace awkwardly. Harry could easily see that his left shoulder had popped out of place during the torture and the added strain from having his wrists chained above his head the way they were. He was also covered in tiny cuts. His body was black and blue from beatings, but his face was completely untouched. The blonde sat in nothing more than a pair of torn pants. What remained of his shirt was stuck under the shackles around his wrists. Harry had to turn away from the sight, taking in the way Draco's blood flowed freely down his chest, starting from a nick in his neck. From what Harry could see, it hadn't hit the main artery there, meaning he'd be fine for now.

However, Malfoy seemed to be in shock. He could hear the way his heart had sped up upon Harry's entrance. The blonde was terrified of the Gryffindor to say the least.

Harry looked down at his chest, observing how it glistened with fresh blood and realised that it would have scared the poor Slytherin half to death.

"I'm a little disappointed that you're more interested in my pet than me," Voldemort continued, his red eyes flickering to Malfoy briefly before they returned to Harry's face.

Harry returned the gaze with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Terribly sorry but he's better to look at," Harry responded smugly. The smirk disappeared from his face when he saw his warmth shudder at his words. He didn't know what had happened to the blonde exactly, but he knew by where he was sitting that he had been poked and prodded for several days by several different Death Eaters. He also knew that from the dreams Voldemort had sent him.

Harry suppressed the wave of rage that had risen from the demons inside. There was something that _really_ hated that idea. It wasn't allowed. Those people weren't to touch his warmth, let alone hurt him.

Slytherin's heir laughed at what Harry had said, not noticing the inner battle the brunette was going through. "Yes, I have seen better days, haven't I? This old body of mine isn't what it used to be. Then again, neither is yours." He glanced at the Chosen One's body, almost appreciatively. He knew the blood covering him came from his loyal subjects and that seemed to intrigue him more. Harry Potter was definitely much different from the last time he saw him. No longer was Harry the scared little boy who would only use the Expelliarmus charm in battle. Now, he appeared more than capable of lopping off a man's head with one single swipe. This definitely made things interesting. Voldemort let out a breath before resting his chin on his hand as he continued his optical exploration. "What has Albus done to you, dear boy? It doesn't seem humane." He was the personification of calmness despite the obvious changes Harry had gone through. Voldemort was obviously lounging in his throne, delighting in the regal image his own mind conjured.

Nevertheless, Harry answered the question with a simple answer, and one that he hadn't thought of before.

"They've given me what _you_ originally took from me. I have my own control now."

-

**Hyuuuuu...end of chapter two...! Gore and fun coming up!! **

**Please review me...?? Me lubs reviews.**


	3. Chapter Three: A Vampire's Strength

**Disclaimer: I am not receiving any money for this hobby of mine since I do not own my fandom.**

**-**

**Oh yeah, by the way, it seems as if I've forgotten to tell you all that this is also a Severus/Remus. Yes, as it always is in my stories, Remus and Severus will end up together. **

**Apparently, this story shares similarities with another on livejournal. I just want everyone to know that the only outside influence I've had with this has been from the song 'Down With The Sickness' by Disturbed. **

**vikymama: I loved that line, too. I was just waiting for the opportune moment and ran with it when I finally found it. **

**Rika'sGreyWolf: How could I ever forget you?? I've actually missed you, you know?? About Draco, I haven't written him the way I intended to, but you'll see how it all turns out. V**

**Vicky-Star: Draco wasn't raped. I've learnt from my past mistakes and know that I'll be yelled at again if Voldemort and the Death Eaters were to have their wicked ways with him...**

**AlysiaStorms: I hope you had enough munchies XD**

**And, errrm, I'm sorry if people read this and don't study for important, university-deciding exams...however, some say it helps...I don't know...**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, um, this is going up on the Friday because I'm spending the next two days away from a computer...**

**-**

**Chapter Three: A Vampire's Strength**

**-**

_Vampires also are very worthy adversaries in battle. They had several talents and abilities that make them feared by many, especially Muggles and younger members of the wizarding world. Although most believe they are mere myth, vampires truly to exist. And many of the rumours about them are true. They are incapable of standing in the sunlight and must feed on human blood to sustain themselves. Along with this, they are also very strong in battle, often fighting with nothing more than their bare hands. The vampire has been noted as the strongest humanoid through weight/strength ratio. Despite their usually slender stature, vampires have been known to best trolls and even giants in a show of power and pure strength._

-

Harry couldn't believe that after all of this, he had something to be grateful for where the Order was involved. As he stood with the blood of several Death Eaters dripping from his body, they had given him the ability to take control of his own life by finally taking it all away. They had stripped him of everything he had known to be human and his life and had given him the power he needed to take it all back. Because of their inhumane way of handling things, he was free.

His arch nemesis raised a barely-there eyebrow. "They've given you your control? That's quite nice of them, and about time, too, if you ask me," Voldemort sighed dramatically. "I see you've got some vampire in you. Severus told me Albus had this planned, but I never expected him to go through with it. Even in his death he's nothing more than a nuisance, don't you think?"

"I agree completely," Harry breathed, listening as Malfoy's breath caught at that.

"Pray tell, what else have they done to you?"

Harry listened to the humans around him. None of them were venturing into the room to help save their master. It seemed as if Voldemort had given the order for them to stay out of it.

Deciding he had enough time, Harry stepped up first onto the closest chair and was up on the table with the next step. He sat cross-legged in the middle of it so that Draco was directly to his right and Voldemort was straight in front of him.

"Somehow, they managed to mix around with my DNA and now I'm part vampire, veela, werewolf, incubus and lampade."

The word 'lampade' seemed to strike a chord with the red-eyed demon. He sat forward, watching and listening intently. Harry had never expected him to show so much interest on the single thought.

"A lampade? That's extraordinary. I never thought the old coot would be capable of such a thing. And I never would have thought that he would have done such a thing to his favourite minion."

Harry scoffed. "You treat yours much better, don't you?" he asked, cocking his head towards Draco. The blonde shuddered as Voldemort settled his eyes on him for a moment.

"He failed his task. This is just his punishment."

The words infuriated him, but he physically shrugged it off. "I always figured he'd amount to nothing. You don't mind if I take him from you, then?"

Again, all eyes were on Malfoy, who didn't like the attention one bit.

"What could you possibly want him for?"

"The incubus in me wants his warmth and it's possible the veela wants him as a mate."

They spoke amicably, as if they had been friends all along. That was something that irked Harry. Despite the years of hatred, they were still that damn similar that they could carry on such a fake conversation.

"That's interesting," Voldemort commented. "I thought the two of you battled each other for years, and he's practically the reason why you're the way you are now." He raised his eyebrow again. "Who's to say you don't want him just to hurt him?"

"You're doing a good enough job at that," Harry pointed out. "I don't want him for pain. I want to be inside him. He's the only one the veela wants and the incubus needs sex. My body craves him badly."

"So why should I just hand him over?"

Harry's eyes darkened as a smirk took over his face. "Because handing him over is the only way for you and that body of yours to remain untouched. I came here for him specifically."

Voldemort tittered for a moment, shaking his head at Harry's statement. "And here I thought we could be friends. Last I checked, Harry, we had a common enemy in the Order. The two of us could band together. I would give you Draco in a heartbeat-with your new powers, the two of us could take over the magical world in a day. The rest of the world would come in _weeks_." He stood as he propositioned the boy. Voldemort leant forward, pressing down on the table before him so that he and Harry were eye to eye. "The Order has done despicable things to you, Harry. The wizarding world has been just as cruel. I saw what the Prophet wrote about you when I was resurrected. They thought you were insane. Rumour was, even your closest friends had turned on you. Three years later, they've done the same thing. We could torture them until they can no longer function, dear boy." He leant in closer. "You could feed on their loved ones before their eyes. You can't tell me that doesn't appeal to the vampire-the werewolf would enjoy that more than your incubus would enjoy Draco."

The very thought of it had chills going down Harry's spine. The concept of getting back at everyone who had doubted him was more than delicious and it didn't just appeal to the werewolf and the vampire. No. Harry the human wouldn't have minded that. After all the crap they had put him through, joining with Voldemort would be the ultimate revenge.

However tempting it may have been, though, it didn't take away the fact that Voldemort had killed his family and was the reason why people had doubted him in the first place.

Harry took in a deep breath before he responded to the old wizard. "As interesting as that is, you're still the evil, psychotic bastard who ruined my life. So, I have to decline that offer."

"You'll be returning to the Order?" Voldemort asked, taking a single step back away from the table. The back of his knees hit the throne he adored so much.

"No."

Malfoy's heartbeat sped up again.

"No, I don't have any intention of returning to them. I'll destroy the both of you. I'll do it on my own if I have to. As long as I have my warmth to keep my incubus happy, all should be fine." He looked longingly at Malfoy, feeling his member harden now. Rather than the warmth he was used to, the harder he got, the colder he got. It was like his blood was ice cold.

"Now, Harry, we're both extremely powerful, but from what I can see, you don't even have a wand. How do you expect to beat me under these circumstances?" That high pitched voice brought Harry's attention back to Voldemort. "We can always work together...."

"You missed the part where you ruined my life, didn't you?" Harry asked cynically. "I can't imagine siding with you."

"I think the Order would be scared out of their minds over that idea."

"Indeed they would be. But that's not exactly my intention. I want to destroy them, not scare them. That doesn't stop you from using that to your advantage, however."

Malfoy moved a little at Harry's words, completely shocked by them. The last thing he expected was for Harry to hand over the Order of the Phoenix as if they were nothing. The movements rattled his chains and shackles and he couldn't help but whimper from the pain it caused.

"Shhh," Harry instantly soothed, slipping off the table to be by his side. That just seemed to scare the boy even more. Harry reached out, running a hand through the silken blonde locks, feeling elation as the veela finally came in contact with the one it wanted so much. "Fix his arm up."

The demand was aimed at Voldemort, and after little consideration, the Dark Lord followed it. Harry could only assume the wizard was doing it only to bring Harry onto his side.

Malfoy whimpered again as his bone magically realigned with his shoulder. With a pop, it was pressed into place, painlessly, before Harry started to examine him. He didn't know what to say to any of this. For the first time, he was truly speechless. When those blood stained hands ran over his torso, he could do no other than shudder and try to move away, but the shackles held him in place. He had very little wiggle room as it was.

"It's okay," Harry tried. He spoke softly so that Voldemort had to strain to hear the words coming from his mouth. "I'm not going to hurt you. Nothing will ever hurt you ever again, I promise." Malfoy moved away from his touch again as Harry's fingers traced a gash under the left side of his rib cage. "Sit still. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Are you sure that's the one you want, Harry?" Voldemort asked. He had sat down on his throne again as if he didn't have a worry at all. "I think his mind might be a little..._weak_...after his punishments. I can always give you his father if male blondes are your type. He has yet to piss me off to receive that much discipline."

Harry's eyes caught the way Malfoy's cheeks flushed deeply. Anger and embarrassment rolled off his fellow teen as Voldemort insulted both him and his family.

"That isn't necessary, Tom." That single _syllable_ had Voldemort standing from his chair. The sudden change in the room had Malfoy sinking back as far as he could into the fireplace, which wasn't very far at all. "I think this particular blonde is good enough for me. He seems mentally strong enough to be my warmth." He ran his hand through Malfoy's hair again, noticing the way he was too scared to move away from it. "It's alright. I won't let him hurt you." Harry's face took on a pleasant look. "Did you know that you were serving under a half blood all this time? He's as pure as I am-well, _was_ would be a better word for it now that I'm what I am. His mother was a witch, but his father was nothing more than a Muggle. Interesting, don't you think?"

Malfoy's eyes widened, but not because of Harry's words. Voldemort had grabbed out his wand and was pointing it at Harry's back.

However, Harry had judged that this had happened. He had heard the way Voldemort's robes had moved-he had even heard the thin fingertips contacting the wood of his wand. As he had pulled the wand from his pocket, Harry had heard the material whispering against the wand as if it was a sword coming out of a sheath. That tell-tale hiss that always came from the metal sliding against the wooden or metallic interior was replicated by Voldemort's own clothing.

With a smirk, Harry reached up, closing his hand over the shackles that held Malfoy's wrists in place. Those scared eyes turned back to Harry's own smiling green eyes before Harry moved. He knew when Voldemort was about to speak, purely by the way he took in the air around him. Before the Dark Lord even had the chance to mutter those invincible two words, Harry had leapt out of the way with Draco Malfoy in his arms. They landed in the middle of the table long before the green flash of light destroyed the fireplace and the mantle.

When Voldemort turned to look at Harry's new location, Harry merely raised a hand and dropped the shattered remains of Malfoy's irons.

"Wanna try that again, _Tom_?"

-

"Do you think it was the best idea to let Harry take on Voldemort all on his own?" Remus asked as he hobbled after Severus. They had just Apparated away from the manor, but Severus insisted on heading somewhere else before reaching the Dursley's home.

They had reached Muggle civilisation. Severus took one look at the two of them before he transfigured their clothes to be more Muggle-like. He seemed to know exactly where they were going, heading towards what appeared to be a store.

"The Dark Lord will take one look at him and decide that he wants that boy as his own servant," Severus told Remus gruffly. "Given how the Dark Lord has affected Potter's life, I'm sure he will decline such a proposal. They'll probably battle."

"Then we have to go back!"

"And what do you expect to do, Lupin? You can barely move as it is. The last time you tried to save his life, you got yourself captured and tortured. You're useless to him."

"I thought you had an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy to forever keep her son safe," Remus said as he halted his movements all together.

Severus rounded quickly, eyeing the werewolf. "How the _hell_ do you know about that?"

"How else? Albus told me. He said we had to look out for you if you were to ever betray us. He said that you were most likely to since you were bound to protect that boy."

The taller of the two sneered before he turned around again. "We need to continue this way."

"What for? You're not doing a very good job at protecting Malfoy."

"Did you see the way he broke your manacles? They were specifically bound with the Dark Lord's magic since we knew they'd come for you."

Remus' eyes widened at the words. "Harry's stronger than Voldemort..."

"Draco couldn't be any safer. If the veela inside Potter truly has chosen Draco as his mate, he won't let him die. I'm carrying through with my Vow by doing what I'm doing."

"And what's that?" Remus asked as they moved through the car park of the shop.

"Potter wants something very specific from Draco, doesn't he?"

"One would suppose so since he's part incubus...why are we here?" He eyed the way Severus pulled his wand from his jeans' pocket and aimed it at one of the women heading in.

"Imperio," he muttered and the woman continued what she was doing after a brief pause.

"What are you doing?" Remus hissed.

"She'll bring us what we need. Just...wait a little, would you?"

Severus sat down with his back leaning against the wall. It had been years since he had last been this close to anything Muggle related. He was surprised he still knew how to get to this specific store.

"You do realise you just cast an Unforgivable on a _Muggle_, right? The Ministry will have your head for this."

"You're starting to sound a lot like Granger, Lupin. I've done worse if you'll remember. I don't particularly care for the Ministry. It's for Draco's health that I did this."

"Is that how you justify things? You say you're doing them for someone else? You killed Albus to protect Draco and because he was going to hurt Lily's child...do you really think that's a legitimate reason?"

"You'd do the same thing had he been alive and did that to Potter," Severus pointed out.

"That's because I care for Harry."

"Well, you and your pup can have all the caring time you need. It'll be us three against the world in a little while."

The woman came out of the store and headed towards the two wizards. She had with her only one plastic bag, which contained tinned baby formula and a packet of nappies. When she reached them, she dug into the bag and presented Severus with a single tube before she walked to her car. Severus released the spell and moved to put the tube into his pocket.

Remus grabbed it before he could.

"Lubricant? You used the Imperius on a woman who was buying baby supplies for _lubricant_?" he asked, completely stunned. "I don't think I can believe this."

Severus took it back and pocketed it, though his eyes were on the woman as she pulled out of the car park. "Draco will need this..."

"You could have gotten it yourself."

"I don't have any Muggle money on me."

"Still...! Those nappies were for a newborn. She's only just given birth! You can't use the Imperius on a woman like that."

"I'd prefer to use it on her than have Draco bleed to death because Potter can't hold back. You'll be just as thankful."

Remus looked around, agreeing with that. "So now where?"

"Potter's relatives aren't that far away from here," Severus breathed, running a hand through his hair agitatedly.

"Petunia Evans. Oh how I never expected to be anywhere near her ever again."

"If the Death Eaters captured her and tortured her for information on Potter, she'd be getting exactly what she deserves."

Remus' mouth fell open as he remembered their past. "That's right! You met her, didn't you? You grew up practically next door to the Evans. That's how you knew her and why she protected you from James..." He stopped when he saw the look Severus was giving him. "That odious woman didn't want anything to do with the wedding, even though Lily asked her to be her matron of honour."

"Lily was so angry that she was getting married after her sister," Severus recalled before he started to move off in the right direction.

"Yeah, we were all shocked to find out that she could find someone out there who wanted to marry her. She didn't show up to the wedding, Harry's birth, Harry's christening or Harry's first birthday. When she found out about Harry's christening, she planned her own son's to be on that day just to split their parents and see which one they'd go to. It broke Lily's heart when they both died a week before it," the werewolf continued. "I hear their son is as wide as the husband."

"That was another reason why I had no problem killing Albus. He knew Potter was being abused in that house and he did nothing about it and forbid Minerva and myself from taking action."

"Abuse?" Remus asked, his feet stopping.

Severus turned to face him. "You weren't there when Potter showed up for his first day of school, but he was as thin as I've ever seen a boy go. He suffered from malnutrition and was much shorter than the other boys his age. Even Draco was taller than him and that boy got all his height from his mother. The Weasleys found him with bars on his window in his second year. They had to break him out of his own room for his twelfth birthday."

Remus gave Severus a soft smile. "You've really kept your promise to Lily, haven't you? You've been watching over him."

That had the potions master moving again. "All I know is that they starved him and treated him like a slave. Albus knew more than that and yet he prevented any of us from doing anything."

"He's dead now-let's give them a little visit."

For the first time in their memories, the two wizards agreed on something. They continued forth in silence, pondering what was to come. Because of the changes the Order did on Harry, the two of them were destined to be hunted by both the Order and the Death Eaters until the two factions were gone or until Severus and Remus were dead. It wasn't exactly an easy idea to swallow, but it was now a fact. For their own reasons, they were on the same side for certain.

"I don't have a wand," Remus realised as they stopped in front of the house Harry grew up in. That was all it was. A house. It wasn't his home, just a roof that protected him from the rain.

Severus changed their clothes back, knowing that the wizarding robes would be more intimidating.

"You won't need one. They'll see mine and obey as if they were already under the Imperius."

"Already? What do you intend to do with them?"

"As much as I'd love to kill them, Lily wouldn't appreciate that at all."

Remus nearly let out a relieved breath. It was true-they may have deserved death, but actually killing them was out of the question. That would have the Order on them before they left the house.

It had to have been about two in the morning, Remus was completely unaware of the time since he had spent the past few days in the dungeons, flashing in an out of consciousness, but Severus knew better. It had been later on in that night when he had been given permission to question Remus.

With a glint in his eye, Severus rapped on the front door as loudly as he could. In an instant, the light of the master bedroom came on. As Severus continued to bash on the wood, he heard the heavy footsteps of a heavy man rushing down the stairway and a second light flickered on.

The door was yanked open.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Vernon Dursley demanded in a hiss, trying his hardest to keep his voice down. He blinked angrily at the two men before him. Moment later, he was nearly choking on thin air. He had realised just what these strangers were wearing.

His wife ventured down with him after a moment, adjusting a robe around her waist. Her own breath caught. "_You_," she breathed, glaring at Severus, "I never thought I'd see you ever again."

"I had hoped the same," Severus greeted.

"Petunia?" Vernon growled, "What's going on here?"

She flushed red with anger. "I do not know, Vernon."

"What are you doing here?" The question was directed to the wizards.

"We're meeting Harry here," Remus grinned falsely.

"He's not here."

"I should think not. We saw him not too long ago. We told him to meet us here when he was finished ripping the heads off our enemies."

Petunia covered her mouth with her hand at the words and Severus brandished his wand. "Care to let us in?"

-

"I don't think I'll try that again," Voldemort admitted, eyeing the dust that was the iron around Malfoy's wrists. "That wasn't quite the reaction I was after."

"You can't honestly expect me to sit still while you attack me from behind," Harry sighed heavily; dramatically. "Besides, that put my dearest warmth in danger."

Malfoy sat in his arms, shaking with fear. Harry could hear the way his heart pumped and how his breathing was sharp and ragged. He had yet to say a word and was trembling harder and harder as the conversation continued.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked Malfoy softly, running a hand through Malfoy's hair. The Slytherin just curled into himself closer. "There's no need for you to be so scared. I'll take care of you. It's alright." Harry's hand moved down from Malfoy's hair and travelled down to his cheeks and his chin, pausing only to push a few strands behind his ear. In a move that shocked Malfoy more than anything else that had happened, Harry pressed his lips to Malfoy's forehead gently.

For the first time that night, Malfoy reacted violently. He attempted to shove Harry away from him, pushing as hard as he could against the brick wall of chest.

Harry instead wrapped his arms around Malfoy's torso, forcing his head under his own chin. "Shhh...I promise; it'll be fine. I'm not going to do anything. I'll keep you safe."

Malfoy fought back, squirming as much as possible against Harry's embrace.

"He doesn't look convinced," Voldemort taunted, slipping back into his chair. He propped himself up to observe the two of them.

"It's none of your business," Harry replied through his teeth as he tried to calm Malfoy down. He was very gently rocking back and forth with the teen, who was now far too exhausted to fight back.

"None of my business? You're trying to take my latest toy from me, dear Harry. Who am I to punish in his wake? If I let the two of you leave here, I'm the one at fault, which means I'm the one who needs punishment. I can't imagine how that would work out. The scenario totally boggles the mind."

"I quite like the idea of you beating your own self to death."

The man simpered from the throne with a high pitched laugh. "Why Harry, there is no beating in my punishments. I use only the most precise methods to ensure my minions no longer dissatisfy me."

As they talked about Malfoy's suffering, Harry's arms tightened around the boy.

"I'm sick of all this talk. I wanna take my warmth with me and rip your heart right out of your chest."

Voldemort stood suddenly, but found himself face to face with Harry, who had rushed forward. Harry perched himself on the edge of the table and leant in as close as he could without losing his balance.

"You look a little scared," Harry observed in a soft voice.

Red eyes darted to the abandoned blonde behind Harry. He was curled up in a ball with his head buried in his arms.

A hand shot out and grabbed Voldemort's throat in a grip so tight he couldn't breathe.

"Don't even think about him. Just to let you know, I want nothing to do with you or with the Order. I'll destroy the both of you with this power of mine."

Harry stood abruptly from his crouching stance and flung the Dark Lord across the room. The crashing sound he made as he smashed into the wall had Malfoy up and off the table in seconds. Harry barely registered his warmth as he crawled into the fireplace for shelter.

In a flurry of robes, Voldemort stood and faced Harry, armed with his wand. "Ava..."

His breath caught quickly as Harry growled and set himself in Voldemort's face again. "You're so reliant on that single spell...haven't you learnt yet?"

Harry growled again and pushed so hard against Voldemort's shoulders the man went right through the wall and into the next room. Not even taking in his surroundings, Harry straddled Voldemort's thighs and bent down to his neck.

"I wonder what your blood will do to me," Harry muttered. He pinned down the man's hands when he struggled against him, physically overpowering him as his sharpened incisors scraped against the cold, clammy skin. "It smells horrible, but I've fed off so many disgusting Death Eaters tonight. This can't be any worse."

The skin wasn't even broken before Harry was torn off Voldemort's body and thrown into the dining room. He let out a yell as he landed, snapping the dining table in half.

Instantly, his senses went into overdrive-he instinctively listened out for the heartbeat and the breathing of his attacker. First, he heard Malfoy's sharp whimper as pieces of the table hit him. And then he heard the grunting breathing of something much bigger than he. Clumsy footsteps shook the ground he was lying on and then a large club came down, aimed at Harry's head.

Harry blocked it with a hand he had only meant to use as protection, but the club was instead shattered.

For a moment, the troll looked shocked and raised the club handle to look at it closely. It turned around see Voldemort, who had scrambled onto his feet and close to the doorway.

"Fight him," Voldemort ordered the troll, so it faced Harry again, grabbing for the hybrid.

The brunette scampered away as the troll reached down for him and sprung up onto his feet. Slowly, clumsily, the troll continued forward and ended up with a handful of wood from the dining table. Harry jumped back and felt his nails lengthen at the thought of hurting his enemy. He crouched lowly defensively as the troll came at him again.

When a burly hand came at his head, Harry stepped aside and grabbed at the wrist. With a simple flick of the wrist, he had the hand completely chopped off. The troll let out a roar of pain before he stumbled back, holding the bloodied stump of his arm close to his chest.

The blood gave Harry a thrill beyond anything he had experienced yet. Shuddering, he began to tear at the troll's massive body until the skin and muscle came off in thin ribbons-until bone and organs were exposed. He took in every spurt of blood as if it was mana from the heavens. The cries of the troll had his blood boiling. Gleefully, he made sure the troll was howling until the pain became too much for the monster.

He took far too much enjoyment in the cries that came from the mouth when he removed a limb. He could literally tear the troll's arm from its socket and did so with the left arm. The legs seemed to prove a little harder thanks to the heavier bulk in them. Snapping bones, however, that proved to be quite enjoyable. The sound was amazing to Harry's ears and was repeated over and over again. Femurs, tibias, fibulas, and especially the patellae-they made the most fantastic noises.

It wasn't until he felt warm hands on his shoulders when Harry stopped carving at the troll's unconscious body. He nearly shivered when he felt Malfoy willingly touching him.

"Stop," Malfoy whispered to Harry softly. "Please...you don't have to..."

Almost instantly, Harry abandoned his attack on the troll and stood to wrap his arms around Malfoy's upper body.

"No more, then," Harry agreed weakly, muttering into Malfoy's ear. "Are you okay?"

Malfoy's hands shook as he rested them on Harry's skin. Harry had put his own on Malfoy's lower back and purely enjoyed the feel of the blonde's body against his.

"Just...just don't..."

Harry lowered his lips to Malfoy's skin and gently kissed whatever he could reach. "Sorry. I didn't want to disturb you."

Hands clenched tightly against Harry's chest in protest.

"Don't touch me like that."

The words were ignored as Harry's hands explored the skin of the blonde. There were cuts and bruises covering Malfoy's body and that burnt him inside. The scent of fresh blonde caught Harry's attention and he ducked his head down to Malfoy's neck, where he could smell the blood the strongest. The wound on his neck was throbbing-Harry could hear the way the blood travelled up and out of the body in his arms.

"I can't wait to taste you," Harry continued and shuddered as his tongue finally came in contact with Malfoy's life force. He licked around the cut, taking in every drop available until there was nothing left coming out. With a swirl of his tongue, he closed the wound, like he had done to Narcissa.

And then he moved on to Malfoy's chest, ingesting what he could and healing the blemishes on the blonde's skin. He lathered the bruises with his healing saliva and drank up what he could of the cuts and grazes. Malfoy fought against him, pushing against his chest and his arms, despite the good Harry was doing to him.

Harry couldn't get over how good the blonde tasted. If he had thought Narcissa was delicious, then Malfoy was delectable. He was mouth-watering and luscious and everything Harry could have dreamt of.

With that thought in mind, he pierced the silken skin of Malfoy's neck with his fangs and drank deeply. He didn't stop until he felt Malfoy collapse in his arms.

-

The scare tactics worked efficiently against Vernon and his wife. It would have been much more interesting for the two wizards had the lump that was their son been there. But when Harry entered through the front door, drenched in blood, with an unconscious teen in his arms, that was when the fun started.

"You never told me I'd have to come in and see _them_," Harry grumbled as he set Malfoy down on the couch. On what appeared to be a second thought, he picked his warmth back up and sat down, cradling him to his chest.

"We just figured it'd be more interesting this way," Remus admitted, though Severus nearly got his hand bitten off when he checked Malfoy's vital signs.

"What's going on here?" Vernon demanded, though he had no conviction behind his voice. He was easily ignored.

Remus quickly snatched Severus' wand from him and cast a cleaning spell on the two teens before he gave it back with no hassle. "I need to get my wand back."

"I don't have a clue where the Order put mine," Harry muttered, pushing his fingers through Malfoy's hair. "And Malfoy doesn't have his, either."

"Draco's was snapped the moment he got back from Hogwarts," Severus informed them. "He wasn't supposed to leave that manor. The Dark Lord wanted him as a plaything. He was to be tortured to insanity."

"And Lucius just let this happen?"

"He didn't have a say in the matter."

The sight of Severus Snape sitting on one of those floral recliners was enough to completely confuse and entertain Harry, though he kept that to himself.

"How is he?" Remus asked, stepping closer to Harry and Malfoy. The movements forced Harry into holding Malfoy closer to him.

"He's perfectly fine," Harry snapped unintentionally and tucked Malfoy's head under his chin.

"Potter!" Vernon tried again, but Severus cast as silencing charm on him.

"We should go," Severus breathed and stood up. "We need to find a place to stay."

-

**End of chapter three! I can has reviews?? Just letting you all know, I love you so much for the reviews. And I can't get over the ones that are entertaining...it's just so much fun...**

**OMG!! Any Melbournians reading this?? Did any of you feel the earthquake that hit us 8:50-ish?? I'm sitting here in my three storey townhouse with my dad and all of a sudden, everything starts to shake...what's with Victoria this year???**

**Shall see you all next week. **


	4. Chapter Four: A Veela's Charm

**Disclaimer: I am not receiving any money for this hobby of mine since I do not own my fandom.**

**-**

**One hundred reviews from three chapters!! I'm ecstatic over that!! Thank you thank you thank you!!**

**So, some people have been asking which days I update...I have it planned to update every Sunday (Australian time). Okay, so this damn website screwed me over...I tried to post this perhaps five times earlier today, but none of it registered...**

**allison reeve: I got the idea from Disturbed's **_**Down With The Sickness**_**. It's an awesome song...I recommend it to everyone who likes their metal.**

**vikymama: Just letting you know that it was only like 4.5... would have been way too scary and deaths and mayhem...but we're all safe and good.**

**Khiela: I absolutely adore long reviews. Thanks. XD. I love it that you were torn over the gory scenes. Honestly, I wasn't completely happy with Draco and I'm still not, but I'm hoping it'll evolve and get better soon enough. **

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**-**

**Chapter Four: A Veela's Charm**

**-**

_Veela aren't necessarily strong fighters, but they have their skills. Even a veela of mixed blood can be gifted with these skills, which is often known as the lure. When a veela finds their chosen mate, they can use their lure to draw them near. However advantageous this is for the veela population and their ability to breed, this isn't as fortunate in that the lure has been known to complicate things. It is very rare for a veela to change his or her mind once they have found their mate, which causes the problems when the mate isn't as accepting of the decision. A veela will most likely use their lure in this situation. Most mates won't appreciate this and claim rape._

_The lure is nearly unbeatable. Few minds can fight off the sensations caused by the lure. It's often compared with the Imperius Curse due to its ability to take complete control. Once enthralled, the victim feels the need to be with the veela and only the veela for as long as the lure has been performed._

_-_

"We should really settle on a location," Harry agreed with Severus, which was one of the few times that had ever happened in their lives. "We can't go to Grimmauld Place anymore. They'd expect that."

"Spinner's End is a dead giveaway for both Order members and with the Death Eaters," Severus added with a heavy sigh. His eyes turned to Remus.

"My home is out of the question," the werewolf claimed. "The Order knows about it and it's far too small for four people. And the furniture is completely ruined from years of wolf-hood and..."

"We get it."

Remus nodded his head piteously before he perked back up. "How do you feel about the Lake District? I have a family home there. It's more of a castle than a home, but Albus never knew about it. It's where I was bitten by Greyback all those years ago. We sent out of the rumour that we abandoned it after what happened, but my grandparents couldn't let it go. They had inherited it. The Order shouldn't know about it at all, so that'll be good."

Harry smiled at his mentor. "The Lake District? That's so far away from here. I can't Apparate and Malfoy here..." he paused as he looked at the blonde in his arms. "Malfoy's not in any state to Apparate anyway. But I've seen pictures and it's so pretty...that'd be perfect...the wolf inside is loving the idea. And the veela...my shoulders are aching just thinking about it."

"That'd be your wings," Severus told him, watching as Harry's face lit up. "That was Albus' reason for adding the veela to your body. He wanted you to have wings. He felt you'd be better off with that ability."

"Wolves love that area, too," Remus said with his own smile. "There's so much space there to run and get it all out of your system. I know you haven't experienced a full moon yet..."

"Do you think I'll transform?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. "I don't want to...from what I've seen, it's not fun. And...And I want a nest...what the hell do I mean by that? A _nest_? What's that supposed to mean? Is it a veela thing? They're the only creatures inside me that I can think of that has anything to do with a nest. Do they have nests? Or maybe vampires...they live together in nest type things, don't they? I'm so confused." Malfoy stirred slightly, which had Harry stopping and looking at his warmth. "Are you waking up?" He got no response as the pale teen curled up further. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Petunia squirmed when he kissed Malfoy's forehead tenderly. "Your nephew keeps becoming more and more of a freak, don't I? Not only am I a wizard, but now I'm not even human _and_ I've taken a male mate." For a quick second, his fangs shone through. "I intend on making him my lover and drinking as much of his blood as possible." He ran his hand through Malfoy's short fringe, pushing it back into the rest of his hair. "It seems I took too much before, but he's alive. I can feel him breathing-I can hear his heartbeat..." He looked up at Remus. "Is that a normal werewolf thing to do? I was thinking that it was either werewolf or vampire."

"Being a werewolf does increase your usual senses, but being so specific on his heart might be the work of the vampire. I'm not too sure which one it could be since I've never been a vampire before," Remus explained, earning a gasp from Petunia.

"I _knew_ there was something different about you," she hissed, glowering at him. "You're a _werewolf_?"

With that sentence alone, it took all of Severus's energy not to hex her into silence. He hated her with a fiery passion and that would never change.

"So, that castle of yours? It sounds like the best idea so far. Leaving now would be optional. We don't know if Potter's affected by the sun or not," Severus suggested, still ignoring the Muggles.

"I hope I'm not," Harry admitted softly. "Malfoy should spend some time in the sun. He looks like he could use a nice tan..."

"Or another few pints of blood."

Harry gave him an unhappy look before cuddling Malfoy again. He couldn't get over how amazing his warmth felt against his body. He had never imagined anything would feel that good. It got his blood rushing and his body tingling in all the good ways. The closer Malfoy was, the colder Harry's groin became and as far as he knew, that only meant that he was supposed to be with Malfoy.

"Maybe he doesn't need the sun...he's warm enough as it is."

"He's unconscious and in need of some more blood."

Green eyes narrowed into a glare as Harry coddled his warmth. "He'll be fine. I won't let him get hurt. I didn't take that much. There was something inside me that told me when I had to stop. I'm thinking the vampire Dumbledore took this essence from was very old and experienced. Either that or they have things in their head that tells them all these things naturally. I knew that I could seal the wounds on Malfoy's body by licking them. It even healed all the bruises."

Vernon looked disgusted as he sharply turned his head away from the young wizard. When he moved his mouth to speak, nothing came out.

"Voldemort _punished_ him pretty badly. I've never seen anyone so beaten up before."

"Speaking of which," Remus started, "how did you get out of there?"

Harry shifted in his seat. He crossed his legs and pulled Malfoy's head under his chin again. "He tried to bargain with me. He wanted me to side with him so we can fight against the Order together."

"And?" Severus asked almost anxiously. Remus rolled his eyes at the potions master.

"You truly hate Muggles _that_ much? There are very few people as disgusting as you," Remus bit out. "Sadly enough, two of the four I can think of are in this room with us."

"_Anyway_," Harry growled, cutting off Severus' retort. "I rejected him. Of course, he tried to kill me so I fought back and ended up on the receiving end of a troll's club." He perked up again. "Do you have any idea how easy it is for me to kill a troll these days? Fighting against that one in first year would have worked a lot better if I had been like this. I tore it to tiny little pieces..."

"The description isn't necessary, Harry."

"Yeah, I suppose...but I didn't join him and I killed the troll and he was gone by the time I was through with it." He scrunched his nose up as he thought about it. "Troll blood is disgusting, actually. I can't believe I drank that much of it."

Severus very nearly hexed Harry when he saw the hybrid run his hand down Malfoy's side absently.

"Things get like that," Remus sighed heavily. "When I wake up the morning after a night without the wolfsbane, I feel sick when I remember what I had done. It's like...I can't control myself, no matter how hard I try. I guess that helps take away that feeling, but it's a lot worse when I realise I nearly killed you and Sirius."

"Malfoy tastes amazing, though. He definitely has the best blood that I've ever tasted." He looked up at the two older wizards. "We should probably get going. Malfoy's blood and body is singing out to me. All I want to do is..."

"Again, not necessary."

"But he's right. The longer we wait, the more agitated the incubus and the vampire will get. They'd both want Draco soon," Severus explained softly. "Lupin's home is the best idea."

Harry nodded his head and kissed Malfoy's cheek this time. "Shall we go?"

"There isn't a direct floo network connected to it," Remus started to explain. "The closest floo to it is at least half an hour away by broom."

Severus groaned. "So now we have to find brooms to fly."

"Mine's at Hogwarts. Everything I own is there."

"You hardly packed a full trunk, Harry," Remus argued weakly. His eyes narrowed and he turned to glare at Petunia. "_Everything he owns_ is in that single trunk?"

"Moony, that's not important. Whatever they did or didn't do to me is nothing compared to what the Order has done. Let's just go. I can get things later. It's not a hassle. Also, we have to get Malfoy somewhere safe and warm. I want him to be in a nice place when he finally wakes up. It's no good here. I'll build him a beautiful nest up high. It'll be good for the both of us." His hand slipped down Malfoy's side again and his fingers danced over the exposed skin. "Take me to Diagon Alley and I'll steal the brooms." His eyes widened and even Severus scoffed. "Where the hell did that come from? I mean, I know I'm not the most rule-abiding teen out there, but I've never actually broken a low before..."

"You broke the law when you killed Quirrel, flew that car with Weasley, helped a wanted fugitive escape, blew up that hag, cast the Cruciatus on Lestrange..."

"We get it, Severus," Remus breathed, running a hand through his own mousy locks. "Besides, it's really the lampade that wants to cause trouble like that. It is a nymph, after all, and they're infamous for their playful side."

"The strongest being on this planet now has the mind of a Weasley twin. Isn't that just grand?" The sarcasm in Severus' voice was thicker than Remus had heard it.

Harry moved off the couch, placing Malfoy down so his head was on the cushioned arm, before he headed out of the room. He returned mere moments later with a blanket in his arms. Tenderly, he wrapped Malfoy back up in his arms with the blanket around his own shoulders. He covered Malfoy and kissed him again.

"Shall we take the bus?"

-

With a simple wave of his wand, the Dursleys had forgotten everything the three wizards had said regarding their future location and the Knight Bus had been summoned.

The ride on that large, purple bus was something Severus never wanted to experience ever again. Everyone stared at the four of them and it didn't hurt his head to figure out why. Harry Potter was sitting with the unconscious Malfoy heir in his lap while a known werewolf and the wizarding world's greatest traitor looked over them. It was enough to boggle the mind of the onlookers and he was sure things were going to get out of hand when they discovered the boy was going against the Order. It wasn't as if the Order didn't deserve it. What they had done was beyond anything Severus had thought them capable of doing.

They reached the Leaky Cauldron, and that gave them a bit of trouble. Severus was damn thankful that Potter was on his side for this thing. There hadn't been very many people there, since it was nearing dawn, but there were enough to get angry by Severus' presence. The first person who had recognised Severus had grabbed him and had slammed him against a wall by his neck. Quickly, the entire pub rallied with the other man, urging him to kill Severus for taking away their Dumbledore. It was only when Harry handed Malfoy over to Remus that the shouting stopped.

Harry, with his scar on display, had plucked the man from Severus with one hand and had casually sat him down on a chair. He then comforted the crowd by telling them that he was heading to the Order's secret hideout to deliver him personally to the ones he had wronged the most. They had whooped and cheered at the lie and had handed Severus back over to him.

One wizard had asked Harry how he had managed to carry the larger man to the chair, and he responded by telling them all that he had gotten stronger over the years and that they were trying all sorts of different strengthening spells on him to help him to victory.

They soaked it all up and Remus returned Malfoy to Harry's arms. Then (for show, of course), Remus manhandled Severus into standing between Harry and himself so that it looked as if he was their prisoner.

"Are you sure you're a Gryffindor?" Severus asked primly as he tapped the bricks to allow them entrance into Diagon Alley.

"The Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin, actually," Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "However, I had met Malfoy before that and had begged the Hat to change its mind. Apparently, Gryffindor was a good enough substitute."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "So you were meant to be a Slytherin?"

"It said that Slytherin could lead me to greatness, whatever that meant."

"I guess that explains why that lying stuff seemed to come naturally."

Severus scoffed again. "I believe you would have been the first Potter to be in Slytherin had you not begged the Hat."

"Then it's a good thing I did," Harry claimed, watching as the bricks moved away perfectly. As they stepped through, he continued speaking. "I mean, I would have spent all that time with Malfoy and I'm certain we would have torn each other apart. I can't imagine things being much different had I gone to Slytherin. It's not as if my entire personality would have changed. I still would have hated him for looking down on people the way he does."

"He's a git and he knows it," the potions master said, cocking his head at the unconscious blonde. "He's been raised that way and he plays the part Lucius made for him perfectly."

"Except for a little stuff up," Remus pointed out. "He couldn't kill."

"No, he couldn't," Harry agreed softly. "I saw the whole thing. He just couldn't do it."

"I can't imagine Lucius would have been all that pleased."

Before Severus could say anything, Harry had shoved Malfoy into his arms and had bounded (quite literally) towards Quidditch Quality Supplies. He was out of their sight in just seconds and the sound of his body breaking through the glass window followed. When Severus and Remus reached the store, Harry was already standing by the fireplace with three broomsticks in his hands. "We can use this fireplace, right?"

"Yes."

Harry grinned at his accomplishment as Severus lit the fire before his smile grew.

"I just remembered," he said, looking at the two taller wizards, who took their intended brooms from him. "You forgot to take the silencing charm off Uncle Vernon."

"I forgot no such thing," Severus objected and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "I did it deliberately."

"Oh..."

Remus stepped up between the two and threw his handful of floo powder in. "Elwin's Place, Lake District," he said clearly and was gone in a flurry of flames.

The other two did the same.

-

Elwin's Place was a resort for those who travelled to the Lake District and was built in a way that made it suitable for both wizards and Muggles. The lodge was large enough to have a restaurant on a patio overlooking one of the several lakes, along with an inside dining room with enough tables to sit a few hundred. On the upper levels of the hotel was where the guests stayed. In the centre of the first floor was a room just for the wizards and witches. It was a foyer where the magically-inclined donned Muggle clothes and arrived by floo.

Harry (with Malfoy in his arms) tumbled into the foyer to find Severus and Remus standing and dusting themselves off. They were the only ones there. It was far too early for anyone to be up and about. Swiftly, the trio moved out onto the patio and straddled their brooms. Harry had a little difficulty, but they managed.

Thanks to the fact that there was only one wand between the four of them, Remus had to use Severus' wand to cast a spell that would point him in the right direction.

"That's comforting," Severus cynically sneered under his breath.

"I haven't been here for over two decades. It's completely understandable." All he received for his explanation was a cocky look from the taller man. "Prick."

"Which way?" Harry asked, completely oblivious to the quipping between his two ex-professors. Remus pointed to somewhere far off. "How do you know?"

"The spell I used creates a light only I can see."

"Are you sure it isn't just the sun rise?" Severus smirked.

"I'm gonna bite you," Remus replied childishly. "I'll make sure it's during a full moon, too. I'll make sure you're properly tainted."

Malfoy squirmed with a groan and that startled Harry into moving. "We really should get going. He's not going to be all that happy with me when he wakes up."

"_I'm _awake and I'm not happy with you."

"Shut up, Snivellus."

"You marvel me with your maturity, Lupin."

A growl came from deep within Harry's throat, but he embarrassingly coughed it away. He had no idea where it came from, but it silenced the two of them. "Sorry, but you were both acting like children. I guess it got the werewolf mad." He cleared his throat again as he tried to assess just what was going on in his body. "Snape, I suggest you don't do anything the piss off Remus. It gets the werewolf inside me really angry." Harry turned his eyes up to Remus. "Do werewolves have packs or something like that?"

"Yeah, we do."

"Oh...because I think my wolf recognises you as part of mine..."

"That's understandable." Remus kicked off and floated for a little while. "Shall we go? It'll take us some time to get there. The sooner we arrive, the sooner you can build your nest for you and Malfoy."

Harry nodded his head instantly. Getting there sooner not only meant the nest, but the body in his arms would be his for the taking. A fleeting cold shiver ran down his spine and headed straight for his crotch again. Harry followed Remus' lead and was in the air seconds later. Severus was the last to follow.

-

The castle was no where near as large as Hogwarts was, but it was still amazing. It shocked Harry to think that Remus had this hidden away for so long. They flew over the now dead gardens and were at the front door before Harry had a real chance to look at anything. He was certain he was the only one there who could see everything perfectly.

However, he knew Malfoy was getting closer and closer to waking up and he wanted the blonde to be as comfortable as possible.

He rushed through the castle before he found what he was looking for. To the west of the castle was the highest tower, which was perfect for what he was after. Then, he got to finding as many blankets and pillows as they could spare. Luckily, when Remus' grandparents moved out, they had left everything that wasn't of any sentimental value, so Harry found stacks of bedclothes in the spare bedrooms. He made sure to leave two beds untouched, but took everything else he could find.

Severus and Remus could only watch as the brunette zoomed past them with various cushiony items in his arms.

"I guess he's making his nest," Remus voiced softly. He followed Harry into the west tower to see him fluffing up his mountains of pillows and covering them with blankets. Malfoy was curled up in the farthest corner of the 'nest', placed in a slight indentation. Harry seemed to be building the nest around that point and made sure that there was a hill of pillows between Malfoy and the door.

Remus couldn't see much more. There was only one window that allowed light into the tower and it was too cloudy for the moonlight to shine through. He felt Severus join him at the doorframe.

"You might want to give him this," he said as he pushed the tube of lubricant into Remus' hand. The werewolf nodded his head with what had to be his billionth sigh that night. "I'll go check the rooms to see if anyone's been staying here over the years. We'll have to go shopping tomorrow for food and clothes."

"It'll be easier now we know how to Apparate here."

"My bank's been closed since Albus' death..."

"_Murder_, you mean."

"Whichever. Anyway, I can't get any money out."

"The Weasleys have Harry's key. I'll go in tomorrow and get it from them. I'll also grab out everything I have so they can't do the same to me."

There was silence for a moment as they watched Harry as he padded over his nest on his hands and knees just to make sure he was comfortable with what he had built.

"If he hurts Draco..."

"There's nothing you can do."

They stopped talking again, but it was because Harry was heading towards them. "I wanna learn about everything that I am," he claimed, eyeing the two former enemies. "Starting tomorrow. You two can teach me everything you know about veela and werewolves and everything else inside me. Okay?"

"Do we have a choice?" Severus asked bluntly.

"Nope."

Harry moved to close the door on them, but Remus handed over the tube before he could. "Use this when you and Malfoy..."

Green eyes took in the item now in his hands before he blushed bright red. "Dear Merlin...you guys are too old to be thinking about..._that_."

They both scoffed before they could stop themselves.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Severus, though. "You do realise you've just won Seamus and me galleons, right?"

And that had Remus bursting out in laughter. "We had very similar bets back when we were in school. I was one of the ones certain he'd never get laid."

"You Gryffindors are perverted," Severus claimed as he turned away from the two.

Harry smiled at Remus before the werewolf started to turn away from him. "I'm going to see if things are all in working order. I don't know if this place still has running water or anything like that."

"Sleep well, when you get around to it."

"You too."

Closing the door, Harry turned around again and found Malfoy's grey eyes focused on him.

"P-Potter...?"

The brunette bounded over to him so that he was by Malfoy's side in a single leap. Even though he had every intention of being gentle with the other boy, Malfoy still shuddered at the movement.

"Stay away from me," Malfoy hissed out lowly and sat up abruptly so that he could back away from the hybrid. His back came in contact with the cushions and he his away the best he could. "You...I heard what you said to the Dark Lord...I'm not..."

"Malfoy, I don't know how to explain this, but I'm different from how I was before...I'm not the same little Gryffindor...I have needs and you're the only one who can make it better."

"That might have sounded convincing in your head, Potter, but it wasn't."

Harry reached out and gently pushed Malfoy's hair behind his ear. There was something so tender in it that made Malfoy stop squirming for a moment before he remembered just what was going on.

"That's...you're not allowed to do that."

For the briefest of moments, a smirk crossed Harry's face as he leant in really close. "_I_ decide what I can and can't do, _Draco_," he breathed into the blonde's ear before he bit at the tiny lobe. The move effectively paralysed the Slytherin. "Unlike everyone else in this world, I have the power to kill anyone I want in mere seconds. If I want to play with your hair, I bloody well will."

"You're not you," Malfoy argued weakly. There was just something about Harry being that close to his body that turned him into jelly. He felt his legs weaken and, for Merlin's sake, he was sitting down! "This isn't the Harry Potter everyone knows."

"No, he's not here. They smothered him with all these other creatures." He licked at Malfoy's neck.

Malfoy winced at the touch and tried to push himself away from the warm body above him and the wet tongue on his skin. It was blissful, that much he knew, but it was wrong at the same time.

"That should make this right, shouldn't it?" Harry continued and his hand made contact with the skin of Malfoy's hip. With a slight whimper, Malfoy shuddered as he felt Harry's claws run over his untouched skin lovingly. "I'm not the same guy you hate so much. I'm different now. And I can give you all the protection you need. Voldemort's never going to hurt you ever again. I'll make sure of it. Even your mother agreed with this arrangement. I get you as my mate..."

"My mother would never agree to this," Malfoy objected violently. He felt angry, desperate, tears splash down his cheeks as Harry continued his advances.

"She said it was alright as long as I kept you safe. She knew you'd be better with me than chained up in Voldemort's dining room. Your mother is a smart woman, Draco."

"Don't call me that." The blonde yelped suddenly as Harry's hands repositioned him. In a blink of an eye, Malfoy was on his back with Harry hovering above him. As he pushed against Harry's chest, the brunette grabbed his wrists and pinned them both in one hand above Malfoy's head.

"Don't do this," he pleaded as more tears spilled over and rolled down into his hairline. Harry bent down and lapped them up, savouring Malfoy's taste as much as he could. At the same time, he lowered his hips down to Malfoy's, where the Slytherin could feel the cool, hard length of his nemesis. "Potter..._Harry_..."

Harry sat up sharply as he heard his name come from Malfoy's lips. "Oh my god...Malfoy," he breathed, suddenly feeling ill again. "Oh god...I'm so sorry." He quickly moved away as the blonde brought his newly freed hands up to his face and sobbed out what he had to. Harry gave him all the time he needed. That experience couldn't have been the best thing for someone who just came from torture. Malfoy turned on his side as he tried to shield his body from Harry's sight and Harry curled up against the edge of his nest.

For now, he was the human again. There was no ache in his shoulders, no desperate need for blood and his groin was the same temperature as the rest of his body. There was a need to comfort Malfoy, but he wasn't sure if that was the human or the veela. He wouldn't put it past the bloody bird. The damn thing was beyond desperate to be with Malfoy.

He listened to Malfoy's sharp breathing as he struggled to get his body back into a decent state. The blonde was choking on his sobs because he was trying to stop them, but it didn't seem to be working.

Harry, despite his better judgement, sidled up next to Malfoy and started to pet the boy's hair. He tried comforting him softly by shushing him and he knew something inside him was purring. It was the oddest sensation to feel your own chest rumbling as if he was a cat, but he was, and stranger yet, it seemed to be what calmed down Malfoy the most. He continued purring, making sure Malfoy could feel the vibrations against his chest as he continued to comb his fingers through Malfoy's hair.

"Would you like some water?" Harry asked after a few minutes when Malfoy's breathing had finally returned to normal.

"Yes please," came the meek reply. Harry was off him in a second and out of the room before Malfoy even realised that he wasn't there anymore.

-

"What the hell purrs?" Harry demanded to know when he ran into Severus on his way down to the kitchens. He had no idea how the hell he managed to find his way there, but he was certain he was tracing the smell of something that had been there decades ago. It was very light, but it had definitely been there.

Harry roughly shook his head at the thought before he looked up at Severus, who was observing him.

"Cats generally..."

"Don't be a smartarse."

He received a raised eyebrow for that exclamation, but upon seeing Harry's fangs, Severus thought against remarking on it. "As you're probably aware of, werewolves and vampires have always fought against one another. It is believed that while werewolves obviously have canine blood in them, vampires have feline. Vampires are capable of purring just as werewolves growl. Some older vampires even have eyes like cats."

"Right...so it's the freaky vampire. Got it." Harry pushed past Severus to get into the kitchen. It took him longer than expected to find a glass, and when he did, it was covered in a thick layer of dust. Severus, who Harry had expected to disappear after that little lesson, cleaned it magically. "Thanks...is the water good?"

"Lupin tried it before and said it was alright." Had Harry been looking at him, he would have seen the taller man shrug his shoulders.

"Is it good enough for my warmth?"

"Yes."

Harry quickly filled the glass up and headed back up to his nest without another word.

-

The water went down Malfoy's throat as if he had been in the wilderness all his life. It was then that Harry realised just how tortured the boy had been.

"I'm guessing Voldemort didn't give you much water," Harry said, attempting to start up a conversation.

Malfoy lowered the glass to the padded ground and wrapped his arms around his knees, which had been pulled up against his chest. Harry could easily see the scars on the otherwise perfect skin and it burned him inside.

"You want sex," Malfoy said bluntly and he wasn't trying to hide away from the fact. The way he said it, though, had Harry's face heating up. "You want sex and I want protection." He lowered his head to hide away from the next fact. "It's a trade."

"It's not a want, Malfoy." As much as Harry would have loved to ignore the shudder the blonde let out as Harry's fingertips traced a terrible burn scar, he couldn't. He pulled back before speaking again. "I _need_ this and you _need_ protection."

"If-if I were to say no..."

"I get the feeling the veela won't allow that."

Malfoy nodded his head. "You could use your lure." He raised his head and looked blankly at the padding in front of him. "Are you a virgin?" The words were so low that Harry was thankful for the new senses he had acquired in the change.

"Yes, I am."

"So am I." Malfoy hung his head again. "Understand...I want protection. I don't want to go through torture ever again. It's just...I never thought you'd be my first."

"I'm trying to get my head around that fact, too." It was said with a slight laugh in Harry's voice. "Do-do you want to hear me purring again? It seemed to help you before..."

Malfoy laughed very weakly-falsely. "The fact that you can purr is enough to make me want to curl up and die, Potter."

Harry's back straightened at that sentence. "No purring. None at all. You're not allowed to die." He _had_ to touch the blonde after that statement. Ignoring his objections, Harry pulled Malfoy over and onto his lap, where he cuddled him tenderly. "You have to stay here." Feeling how strong Harry was, Malfoy didn't fight against Harry's embrace. "I feel like I should be purring."

He felt Malfoy shake his head against his chest. "I need some time to figure all this out," he admitted softly. "The veela won't let it not happen. Your lure would be used to make sure I'll consent. If-if that's what you need, it can be like a trade. My body for your promise. I want you to promise that I'll be safe from any attack if we do this. And I don't want it to hurt..." Harry felt like melting when Malfoy put his hand on Harry's arm. The way it just rested there...whatever Malfoy was saying could wait. That sensation was enough to blur his mind for the next few hours. "What the hell is that?" This time, Malfoy squirmed out of Harry's grasp. "_That's_ not meant to be cold...I mean, I don't know much, if anything, about other guy's pricks, but I know that's not normal."

"You better not know," Harry hissed out before he could stop himself. When he saw those grey eyes flash at him angrily, it just got him harder. He let out a deep sigh before running a hand through his own hair. As far as he was concerned, Malfoy was too far away for things to be right. "I've got incubus blood in me now. I need sex, otherwise I'm sure I'll freeze to death."

"I don't think that's how it works..."

"Well, that's how it feels. I need the warmth of another body to make my own thing warm."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "You want to stick that cold bloody thing inside me? Do you have any idea how strange that'll feel? I can't very well imagine impaling myself with an icy-pole and I don't want to know how that'd feel, thank you very much."

Harry shrugged. "It isn't an icy-pole."

"That's not the point."

"And it wouldn't be you impaling yourself, unless you wanna ride..."

"Potter!"

The blonde was ignored as Harry approached him swiftly. Any complaint Malfoy had on the tip of his tongue was quickly silenced when Harry closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together in their first kiss.

In an instant, Malfoy's hands were on Harry's shoulders and smoothing over his back as the brunette pushed him back and down onto the soft, welcoming pillows.

-

Malfoy wouldn't remember much of that night. The moment Harry's lips had connected with his, everything turned into a haze. It wasn't unlike a dream where the longer the time passed, the less you remembered. He could recall kissing the taller teen, wanting more and more as they got hotter and closer. Dear Merlin, the feel of that boy's mouth on his skin had his tiny bumps rising on his flesh. He wasn't sure when their clothes had come off. Malfoy was certain Harry had gotten rid of them fairly quickly after that first kiss.

Potter had been gentle, he knew that much. He touched him everywhere, and yet it had hardly been enough. Even when Harry had brought him to his first earth-shattering climax with nothing more than his hands, it still wasn't enough.

It was only when Harry had been hip deep inside him that Malfoy felt content and complete. He couldn't remember if he had enjoyed the sensation he had been dreading, but he remembered how the Gryffindor had cradled him close to his chest one moment and was pounding him into the nest the next. Malfoy found bliss a second and third time before Harry had found his own.

His mind truly felt fuzzy and when his eyes snapped open in the morning, he knew why.

Potter had used his lure on him.

-

**Ahhh...what would a HxD of mine be without something screwing up the relationship...? **

**Hope to see you all again next week and I hope I get some lovely reviews in between...XD**


	5. Chapter Five: An Incubus' Lust

**Disclaimer: I am not receiving any money for this hobby of mine since I do not own my fandom.**

-

**Ater Phasma: Have you read me before...? Your review made me laugh for quite a while. I do enjoy the emotional scarring a fair bit, ne?**

**Glow: Yeah, it normally takes me forever to get to them being intimate, but at the moment, it's all physical. **

**Asian Nymph: I laughed all the way through the nest part too. And the icy-pole. I figured that since it's such a serious story, I need to throw a bit of humour into it. I'm glad you like the gore. There shall be more...!**

**Well, Victoria has had two earthquakes in the one month and it's getting a tad bit scary. And it's supposed to be...what...thirty-three degrees today after all that rain??? Me thinks the end is near, maybes...and some random bible basher came up to my sister and me when we were waiting for our train and we just sat there...come on, dude! I write Harry Potter fanfiction where I make them gay!! There is no place for the bible in my life...**

**Anywho...enjoy!!**

-

**Chapter Five: An Incubus' Lust**

**-**

_An incubus is a demon of pure lust. In order to live, they must engage in sexual intercourse. In this moment, some of the energy of their partner is taken from them and several couplings with an incubus will lead to death. _

_As both men and women have been violated by these demons, most have agreed that incubi are bisexual. It is very rare to find an incubus that has but one sexual partner. Since they need the sexual heat from another being, an incubus takes many lovers over the years, be them willing or not. _

_The incubus race shies away from battle. They are disinterested in combat and see it as a waste of time for they cannot find the heat they need from dead bodies. _

_It is unknown as to how many times sexual intercourse is required for one incubus to sustain life. Similarly, we do not know how much a human can take before their 'warmth' is drained from them completely._

_-_

Harry woke up groggily. His entire body felt...relaxed and satiated. For some strange reason, the bed was a lot more comfy than usual and the sun was as bright as ever.

He rolled over in his bed to where the edge normally was, but found that there was no edge. Reaching out to the table where his glasses normally rested, Harry found his hand still on the bed.

Opening his eyes took a little more effort than he expected. There was something in him screaming for more sleep. And then the demands started coming through. It was far too early according to...

Harry shot up quickly as everything came back to him. The Order-they had-dear Merlin...

And-and...

Malfoy was next to him. Naked. _He_ was naked. Oh shit.

He remembered how the Order had screwed with his DNA...he was now a cocktail of different races and demons...the conversations with Malfoy struck him. Malfoy had been against being with him. He had...he had done something to Malfoy to make him want it. Something inside him had the power to change Malfoy's mind and he had used it against him.

Harry saw it all in his mind clearly. It was so easy to coerce the blonde into...into doing _that_ with him. The moment their lips had touched, Malfoy was his. And god...those hands were amazing on his skin.

He shook his head violently. It didn't matter how the hell it felt. What mattered was that Harry had done something unforgivable. He had tricked Malfoy into having sex with him and he hadn't wanted it.

Harry felt the urge to throw up but he somehow resisted. Using the lure...it wasn't fair on Malfoy. It was akin to rape.

Green eyes settled on the sleeping teen. He was curled up to his side, cuddling a pillow to his chest. The vampire within started to purr and the veela instantly recognised the boy as its mate. Just the sight of Malfoy was enough to calm the beasts within, which (unfortunately) meant that human could grieve over what he had done.

Shaking, Harry stood and put on his pants and made it to the other side of the nest before he heard Malfoy's breathing and heart rate increase.

-

Malfoy's head wasn't working right, he noticed immediately. It was furry, as if he had to floss it.

He tried remembering what had happened. Wherever he was, it wasn't in the dining room, where he had been for the past however many weeks. No, the floor was overly cushioned and the scent of blood wasn't there. There was something about Potter...his head screamed at him that something had happened with him that had changed everything.

Yes, that was right. Potter had come in like a bloody super hero and had rescued the damsel in distress. Malfoy shook his head-his head was overly fuzzy if he was thinking like that.

Potter...he wasn't human anymore. Malfoy remembered how scared he was of the Gryffindor after watching him enter the room covered in blood. And then...he dodged the Dark Lord's attack and took him on. He had fought against the Dark Lord and was winning, but then there was that troll...

Malfoy nearly tossed his stomach when he remembered how Potter had been with the troll. He had torn the creature to pieces and had drunk the blood he had spilled. And then he had turned to him. Potter had approached Malfoy and had touched him. Malfoy shuddered when he remembered that Potter had pierced his neck so that he could drink his blood.

When he woke up from passing out, he was where he was now. All the blankets and the pillows surrounding him confused him. He had no idea what they were all about, but Potter seemed to enjoy them.

And that was when he noticed the pain in his lower back, along with the fuzzy flashbacks of the night.

Potter and he...they had...

Malfoy's grey eyes snapped open and his breathing caught in his throat. Everything was so fuzzy because Potter wasn't human anymore. He was part veela-he had used the lure on Malfoy so that the blonde would comply and sleep with him.

"Dear Merlin," Malfoy breathed and quickly checked his neck for any wounds. Fingertips ghosted over every inch as he made sure he wasn't punctured anywhere. The last thing he really needed was to be turned.

So many thoughts ran through his head. He jumped from worrying about being a vampire to worrying about being a werewolf through to the fact that he had just lost his virginity.

_Lost_? Or...was it taken?

He curled up the way he had last night and tried to remember if he had said 'no' at any point of the night. When Potter was inside him, had he objected? The harder he thought, the more his head started to hurt. He couldn't remember rejecting Potter after his initial advances. There was that kiss and then...he knew he had been pleasured. Potter might have been as virginal as he had been, but damn it, the Gryffindor knew what to do.

Malfoy shook his head. He wasn't gay. So even if he enjoyed it, it wasn't high on his priority list. He felt like slamming his head into the wall, only to remember the pillows made that thought useless.

And then the knowledge that his maybe-rapist was sitting only a few metres away from him smacked him hard. Also, the fact that he was naked didn't help. Scrambling slightly, Malfoy quickly tried to locate his pants and slipped into them the moment he found them. Potter's back was to him, but he could see that the other boy was shaking.

Neither had been in this situation before and the silence was quickly becoming tense. They didn't have a clue how to react to what had happened and what had possibly happened. It wasn't as if they woke up under those circumstances each and every morning.

Finally, Malfoy took a deep breath before he readied himself. "I'm not quite sure what happened last night..."

"I raped you," Harry claimed weakly. "I took away your ability to say no. I raped you."

"I don't know if you did."

"Sitting here today, do you believe you would have agreed to sleeping with me?"

Malfoy lowered his head at the brunette's words. "I want protection..."

"You would seriously sleep with someone if they would protect you?" Harry turned around to face the Slytherin. "Do you have any honour?"

"You try being the Dark Lord's chopping board for two months and we'll see what you're willing to do."

Despite everything Harry had in his mind, the creatures inside him growled at that knowledge. They wanted to rip Voldemort's body apart for what he had done to their mate. Only the incubus seemed content, but that was because it had finally gotten its heat.

"I think it might be smarter for you _not_ to mention him or what he did to you."

Harry was so confused inside. Everything going on in him was a constant contradiction. He wanted to wrap himself around Malfoy and make sure Voldemort never touched him again, but at the same time, he wanted to stay away from him so that he couldn't hurt him. It was driving him insane.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, unsure of what to say to each other. Harry couldn't help but think that he had done the wrong thing. No matter what Malfoy had said, it still felt wrong.

"Do...do you remember anything about last night?" Malfoy asked quietly. For some reason, he couldn't raise his voice.

"Of course I do."

"Did I say no?" Harry shook his head and Malfoy caught the movement just briefly. "Then I consented and it wasn't rape."

"You weren't capable of consenting! I don't know how it works in the wizarding world, but that's rape where I come from."

"It wasn't you. It was the veela or the incubus or whatever it is inside you that gets you hot for me, but it wasn't Harry Potter who had sex with me last night."

"Raped you," Harry corrected under his breath. "And why aren't you being a prat about this? You're normally a prat about everything else."

"From what I gather, I'm stuck here, whether if I like it or not. It'd be best to have a happy whatever-you-are. Besides, I see no problem in it. It's a symbiotic relationship. Your creatures need me and I need them to keep me safe. We're business partners that rely on our bodies for the deals..."

"It's not supposed to be like that...I love Ginny. She's the only one I'm meant to sleep with."

"I know that things should have been different, but this is how it's going to work out. I'm not exactly having a party over losing my virginity to you, but unfortunately, you happen to be the 'shit happens' poster boy."

"Why aren't you bothered by this? I thought you would have hated this. Your father..."

"_My father_ doesn't need to know about this."

"Your mother already does."

Malfoy groaned and lowered his head further. The last thing he needed was for his family to know anything about what had happened that night. Dear Merlin, the idea of them finding out...

"I thought you were lying when you mentioned her last night."

Harry shook his head again. "I ran into her when I infiltrated Voldemort's home last night and persuaded her to join my-oh my god. I killed your aunt." Shaking hands ran through Harry's hair. "I killed so many men and I wanted to."

"You killed my aunt? Are you _trying_ to destroy my entire family?" Malfoy slammed his hand down on the padded floor. "I hate you so much."

"It's mutual," Harry reassured him. "And I'm certain I hate myself right about now."

"I don't blame you. Hating you is overly easy."

"No, that's the thing. You _don't_ blame me, even though you should. What I did to you is horrible..."

"From what I can remember, you gave me three orgasms, Potter. I don't think that's such a horrible thing."

A shy smile quickly bloomed on Harry's lips before he lowered his head again.

"I'm just letting you know, though, that I'm not gay. I like women," Malfoy continued bitterly. "I like breasts and smooth, hairless legs and breasts, Potter. I _really_ like them. So, even though you buggered me into the floor and I clearly enjoyed it for reasons I don't know, I'm not a poofter and I never will be. Got it?"

"I'm in love with Ginny," Harry reiterated. "Snape is gonna kill me if he finds out we had sex last night. He's been treating you like some kid he never had."

"Severus and Mother made an Unbreakable Vow...he's supposed to keep me safe at all costs."

"Figures."

Malfoy stretched lazily. As much as he would have wanted to, he couldn't deny he felt amazing in all the right places. And as he looked at Harry, he noticed that the other boy had light scratches down his back. Malfoy blushed horribly when he realised he had caused them. "Dear Merlin," he muttered, feeling his entire face flush.

The prayer caught Harry's attention and he turned to face the blonde just slightly. Whatever he was about to say was cut off short when the door was knocked on. Harry gave the permission, only slightly aware of the way Malfoy grabbed at a blanket to further cover himself, and Snape stepped through the doorway.

"Lupin just called in from withdrawing all his money," Snape said, not even bothering with a greeting. His eyes swept over Draco, who was looking much better than he had when he was in Voldemort's 'care'. A possessive growl rumbled from Harry's chest when he realised that older man was looking at his partner and it took all of Snape's restraint not to smack him on the nose like he would if he was punishing a dog. "I'm not eyeing up your warmth, you git. I'm checking to make sure you didn't break him last night."

Again, the two of them broke out into a flush.

"Anyway, Lupin transferred half of his money into a Muggle account, making it Muggle money. He's getting you some clothes as we speak. He'll be getting your key from the Weasleys later today. He thought it'd be prudent of me to start your training, Potter."

Harry hung his head low, drawing meaningless patterns on the pillow in front of him. "I want to learn how to control the incubus' lust," he claimed softly. "Above all else, I want to learn that."

"You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"I..."

"He didn't hurt me," Malfoy interrupted quickly, knowing exactly what Harry was about to say. He ignored Harry's glare as he continued. "He didn't hurt me at all."

"I used the lure on him," Harry said dryly. It was impossible to miss the angry flare in Snape's eyes.

"Severus..." Malfoy tried, but was completely ignored.

"You used...you're lower than a rapist! At least they allow their victims to fight back! You took away his ability to reject you..." Snape approached the brunette teen and grabbed him by his hair. With a burst of violent energy that Malfoy had never seen before, he slammed Harry against the closest wall and shook him. "You're disgusting! I should hand you back to the Order and let them continue their experiments on you."

The very idea of being sent back to the Order was the only thing that had Harry reacting. He planted his hands on Snape's chest and pushed as hard as he could, which resulted in the man flying back several feet and crashing into the opposite wall.

"I know what I did," Harry hissed as he followed Snape. He bunched his hands in the potion master's robes and pulled him up, pinning him easily. "Don't you think I understand what I did? But let me remind you, I'm the one in charge. _I_ could hand you over to the Order-you'd be given the Kiss in seconds...what the _hell_ am I doing?" Harry dropped Snape, who crumbled to the floor gracelessly, and stepped back. He didn't hear Malfoy come up to him, but he certainly felt the blonde's hands on his upper arms, steadying him. "I-I deserve to be sent back..."

"No, the Order deserves to be destroyed for doing this to you," Malfoy objected softly as he did his best to comfort the other boy.

"Draco..." Snape started to argue.

"Don't. You have no idea what it's like to be betrayed like that."

"And you do?"

Grey eyes looked at him dryly. "I was tortured for weeks, Severus. No one helped me. Not you, not mother, not father. I trusted you three to at least try _something_ to get me out of there, but you didn't. I think what they did to Potter comes close to how you hurt me."

"There was nothing we could do."

Harry turned around and wrapped his arms around Malfoy's waist. He buried his head in the blonde's shoulder and just stood there, taking in his warmth. Malfoy allowed it, finding strength to continue as Harry comforted him.

"There's always something. Instead, I had to be saved by my enemy. What he did to me last night is nothing compared to what the two of us have been through. And to be quite honest, I was going to let him, anyway. Everything comes at a price. If there's something inside him that wants me, then it can have me as long as I'm protected."

"I didn't think you would be so defensive of him, Draco. You _hate_ this boy..."

"I hate the Dark Lord even more. And unfortunately, Potter is the only one capable of taking him down. The Dark Lord was terrified of him. He ran away when he saw how strong he is. He and I...we've both been betrayed by the ones who mean the most to us. If I'm the only one who can help him, then I'm going to help him. He saved me and it's the least I can do."

Malfoy's hands moved up and down Harry's back gently in a comforting manner. He wasn't sure how he was meant to comfort him, or why he really should have been, but he sympathised with the brunette.

Harry backed away quickly when he felt Malfoy's hands on him. "You probably shouldn't do that," he muttered, forcing some distance between them. "It's far too tempting to do something."

The words sent shivers down Snape's spine but he didn't turn away from the two.

"We should get going to the library. I've had a look at some of the books there. Lupin's family gathered up as much information on werewolves as they possibly could. That might be a good start..."

"Will he die in the sunlight?" Malfoy asked suddenly, eyeing the only window in the room. Harry shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the patch of light let in by the glass. When nothing happened, he shrugged again.

"Seems like since I'm not actually a vampire, it doesn't have any effect," Harry realised with a small smile to Malfoy. He stepped up closer to the blonde and kissed him swiftly on the cheek before he could stop himself. "I didn't mean to do that." The knowledge didn't stop his hand from brushing over Malfoy's exposed hip. The Slytherin shuddered at the sensation before he stepped back. He took several steps back, actually, making sure that he was far from the Gryffindor's reach.

"You should probably get studying. We don't exactly want a repeat of last night."

"Something inside me does."

Snape grabbed at Harry's shoulder and spun him towards the exit. "Out. Now."

He received a glare for that, but Harry did as he was told. It was imperative that he learnt more about the creatures inside him.

-

The tension was strangling him. Every time Snape looked at Harry, he could feel it. He could feel the glare the potion master would send his way and he would shiver each time. But, as Harry reasoned, he deserved it. What he had done to Malfoy was wrong, despite what Malfoy said.

And that was another reason for the tension. Malfoy. Thoughts about Malfoy. Naughty thoughts about him. He could remember how the blonde had looked when he was under him, mewling for more.

Harry shook his head. Malfoy hadn't wanted what they had done. The noises he had made were nothing more than a side effect to the lure. He hadn't wanted more-the lure had forced him into wanting more. But dear Merlin, remembering it made it hard for Harry to breathe. It made a lot of things harder, actually.

_Complicated_. _It made things complicated. _Hard_ is a bad adjective._

He groaned and lowered his head to the writing desk, completely ignoring the book he was supposed to be reading. Such thoughts were sure to kill him. Or Malfoy. Was it possible to screw someone to death? Although he didn't want his warmth to die, it was quite tempting to find out if it was possible.

"If you want to find a solution, you better start reading," Snape snapped form his position in an arm chair off to Harry's right. "I'm not going through all these books for you. I expect you to do some of the work here."

The words set off whatever it was inside him that needed to be in control. "_You_ expect something from _me_? Need I remind you who's stronger?" Harry snarled and it was then that he realised that it was his werewolf. Of course; he had already discovered that the wolf was an alpha wolf. "Or do you want to become julienne potions master? I'm quite certain I can do that."

Snape shut his mouth and looked back down at the book in his hands, conceding to Harry's will.

"Sorry," Harry apologised softly. "The wolf doesn't like to be bossed around. He's an alpha...it doesn't affect my relationship with Remus though...I think that's kinda strange. But we aren't trying to kill each other, so that seems to be a good thing." As he took a breath in, he realised with glee that he could smell his warmth nearby. He stood abruptly, smile in place, but faltered when Remus walked through the door.

"I bought you some clothes," Remus sighed, looking at Harry, who was still shirtless.

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry was very obviously sniffing the air.

The older wolf inhaled deeply before he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, that's me. I just went to see you two and he told me that you were here. I gave him some clothes. The proximity must have given me his scent for a bit."

Harry groaned and sat back down. "Now I'm cold."

A pair of black eyes rolled when Remus threw Harry a shirt. "That might be a bit helpful."

"I don't think it's his upper body that's cold, Lupin," Snape claimed dryly. Harry blushed, but lowered his head, agreeing with Snape's observation. "Not even your threats of tearing me apart are enough to keep me from separating you two."

"I know. Trust me, I have no intention of letting the incubus win over this time," Harry admitted weakly.

Remus' eyes widened as he realised what they were talking about. "Oh...Malfoy didn't...he didn't consent..?"

"Potter used his lure. The veela tricked Draco into wanting it."

"I don't think 'tricked' is the proper word..."

"What word would you use then, Lupin?"

Remus narrowed his eyes this time as he glared at the taller wizard. "You haven't lived with a dangerous creature inside you, Severus, so things are a little different in your eyes..."

"A veela isn't a dangerous creature."

"You're too narrow-minded for this conversation." With that, Remus walked up to Harry and steered him out of the room. Snape could only stare at the door once it was closed behind them.

-

They walked down to the kitchen, where Remus started to prepare them both a cup of tea.

"Severus doesn't understand how the creatures inside can change things. Most of the time, werewolves are let off for committing crimes during the full moon. Similarly, veela are given immunity when they kill protecting their mates. We can't be held accountable for what the creatures do, especially when we have no control over them. People like Severus Snape don't understand how hard it is for us." Remus took a sip of his tea, happy with the strength of it. "I know you'll be blaming yourself for this for a long time, if not for ever."

Harry sighed and wrapped his hands around his mug. "I raped him."

"I will hear none of that. The incubus and the veela did that. The human inside you, _Harry_, is no rapist." Remus sat down on a high stool and leant over the bench on his elbows.

Before he could say anything else, Harry spoke. "Has the wolf ever made you do something you shouldn't have?"

"All the time. More times than I want to remember, but I remember waking up each time, knowing that something really bad had happened and that I had done it. It isn't something you can deal with easily. I still hate myself for what I've done and I'll never forget it. The only thing that helps is knowing that it isn't who you are. I'm not the wolf that likes to snack. I was raised by two loving parents who were scared of it, but it's completely different to who I, Remus John Lupin, am."

Harry bit on his lower lip as he took the older wizard's words in. "Something inside this body did it. That means that I did it."

"Just say that I went into a full moon without the wolfsbane. Say the wolf got his hands on Hermione or Ron-turned them into a werewolf. Would you blame me or would you blame the wolf in me? Would you blame Greyback for turning me in the first place? But then, the blame would go through until you find the first werewolf and where would you be? So?"

Hands moved from the tea cup and shakily made their way up his arms until Harry was hugging himself. "I'd blame the wolf."

"And you recognise that the wolf is completely different to me, or is that just a nicer way of saying that you'd blame me?"

"It's different."

Remus watched Harry's response closely. "Do you see a difference between you and the veela?"

"You've had years to deal with it, Moony. I've had this for a night. It took me an entire night to rape someone."

"Did he at any point object to sleeping with you?" Harry groaned and repeated what he had said to Malfoy. "Harry, does he blame you for it?"

"He seems fine with it." His voice was so soft. It was unlike anything Remus had seen from Harry yet. It was then that it became clear that Harry was also a victim in all of this.

"It was your first time, wasn't it?" The teen nodded his head, causing Remus to sigh deeply. "And I'm guessing it won't be your only time with him."

"I want him...he kept me nice and warm last night. It was amazing and when I think about it, I get cold again, which only makes me want him more. Last night, it was like he was my everything. When I was in him, I was there. I wasn't concerned with anything else. I forgot all about the Order and Voldemort and it was just about the two of us. And-and...holy crap...I purred. I held him to my chest and I purred. Snape said that vampires have been known to do that, but I don't even know how I was doing it. It's the same with the lure. I wasn't even aware of it. That's beyond creepy."

Remus couldn't help but smile at Harry's words. He knew how difficult it was having _one_ beast inside him. Now Harry had to deal with several and they didn't even know why one of those creatures had been included.

"Did it calm him?"

"It scared him. The creatures in me scare him. They scare me, for crying out loud." Harry propped his elbows up on the bench and leant forward. "I don't know what to do, Remus. It's like everything I've ever known has changed. Suddenly, Dumbledore's the bad guy, Snape's the good guy and Malfoy is the most important thing to me. That's all wrong. How am I supposed to deal with all of this? I can research what I am now, but I don't want to be this. Sure, I'll be able to kill Voldemort within a second once we destroy all the Horcruxes, but until then..."

"Horcruxes? Voldemort made Horcruxes?" Remus asked very suddenly. He hadn't been told anything about this.

Harry looked at him sheepishly. "Yeah, we're guessing seven of them. Dumbledore and I have destroyed one each."

"Do you know what to look for?"

"Well, they seem to have some form of sentimental value. The one I got was his diary back in second year. The one Dumbledore found was his grandfather's ring, but we also found a replica Horcrux back near the orphanage he grew up in. It was Slytherin's Locket. Whoever had taken it called himself 'R.A.B'. We don't know..."

"Regulus Black," Remus interrupted with little thought. "Sirius' Death Eater brother. I wonder what he was doing with it."

"Are you sure it's him? Because that then narrows it down."

"He lived in Grimmauld Place, so that'd be a good place to start."

"Kreacher knows everything about that place. He'll be able to tell us if it's there or not."

"Whether if he will or not is a completely different question, though. He'd not exactly loyal to us. And he has every reason not to be, in all honesty."

"That's a lie," Harry grumbled. "Sirius left Grimmauld Place in my possession. He's supposed to be loyal to me."

"He's loyal to the Black family. Last I checked, you're not of Black blood."

Something amazing dawned on Harry. "Malfoy, however..."

"Do you really want to get him involved in this? Isn't it hard enough...?"

"So completely the wrong word to use, Moony," Harry interrupted before he could help himself.

"Right...I don't think Malfoy would appreciate us using him like that. It's enough that you're sleeping with him. We don't want to complicate things by getting him too involved."

Harry took this in with a sigh and raised that tea cup up to his mouth. Licking his lips, he realised something was missing. "Can you do me a favour?" At Remus' questioning look, he continued. "Can-can you lend me a few drops of blood...? It doesn't taste right."

The werewolf raised his eyebrows in shock at the request. He didn't expect Harry to ask something like that.

"Are you sure you want the blood of a half-breed?"

"I just really want blood." He shrugged his shoulders and tried to drink the tea again. "It would taste so much better with it. Your blood won't be as nice as Malfoy's, but it'll do. Please?"

Remus rolled his eyes and turned towards the drawers. He quickly grabbed out a steak knife and drew it along the back of his hand with a wince. Holding the wound above the mug, he bled slowly into the tea, watching it as the blood refused to mingle with the heated water. When several drops had darkened the tea, Harry dipped his finger in and stirred it around the best he could. The cup was returned to his lips and with a pleased sigh, Harry drank deeply. There was nothing better to him than the taste of thick, rich blood, no matter how diluted it was.

At least, that was how he was feeling at that moment. The moment the coppery tang touched his tongue, the vampire felt chills down his side. He was satiated. Harry rolled the liquid in his mouth, ensuring his tongue and taste buds were doused in it.

Brown eyes took in Harry's pleased reactions and felt it in his gut. The boy was quickly being taken over by the creatures in him. Within him, the vampire just had his way and the night before, the incubus and the veela had won. It wasn't a good sign, he thought, knowing how tempting it is to give in, and he was worried that the human was losing out to the more tempting strengths.

"Is it good?"

A moan tore through Harry's throat before he could stop it. "It's...it's good. Not as sweet as Malfoy's blood, but it does the job." They fell into silence, with Remus observing his cub while Harry drank his tea and blood cocktail.

Their keen hearing picked up on a shower running somewhere in the castle, which instantly got Harry's attention.

"I have to go."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go near him," Remus objected instantly.

"I'm cold," Harry nearly whined. "And he's naked. You can't expect me to not act on it. It'd be just a moment, I swear."

"And what of Malfoy? Does he want this 'relationship'?"

Nervously, Harry's hands tightened around the mug. "He wants a trade. He was tortured by the Death Eaters and he wants me to protect him. According to him, it's his body for my protection." He shrugged at it. "It drives the creatures insane. They want him for their mate and just thinking of it as a transaction really hurts them. I can't tell the difference between them just yet, but I can feel it. Something hates it more than the others, whereas one's just happy it can get it. I'm guessing that's the incubus."

"Sounds about right."

Harry listened to the stream of water. It was up above them and to the left; still in the direction of their tower. Just knowing that his 'mate' was naked was enough to make his member cold and hard. His fingers let go of the tea cup and drummed on the marble bench. When the tapping got on his nerves, he returned them to the cup, only a little too roughly. It shattered under his touch and he watched piteously as the liquids dribbled out from the cracked china.

His eyes were solely focused on it until Remus fixed it all up with a wave of his wand.

"Why don't you go for a run or something? I found that helped out when I was adjusting to all the new changes. It lets the wolf out for a moment and the adrenaline does wonders. It'll also give you a chance to check out the area. You'll be surprised how beautiful this place is. I highly recommend it."

Harry's hands moved down to the edge of the bench, which cracked when he heard the water stop. No water meant the blonde was probably drying himself off with a towel. He almost growled out loud with jealousy. That towel...it was all over his body. It'd end up smelling like him. And he willingly let that towel touch him everywhere...

He stood suddenly with nothing more than a simple nod to Remus. A run would do him some good. Getting out of the castle was exactly what he needed. He needed to get away from Malfoy.

-

Malfoy jumped when he heard the door behind him open up. The last thing he really needed was for Harry to be near him when he was so vulnerable. Sure, he was willing to give Harry whatever he wanted, provided he wouldn't be touched by the Death Eaters again, but he wasn't so sure it would be a good idea so soon. He was hurting inside and out. The shower had done wonders for more of his aches, but there was still a kink or two that hurt him.

But he was safe. It was Snape who had opened the door and was approaching him.

"How are you?" asked Snape softly.

Malfoy wrapped his arms around his own stomach as he backed away from the taller wizard. "I'm good. A little sore is all."

Snape brought out his wand from his robes and swiftly spelled away that bruises from the night before. "I didn't expect him to be gentle with you."

"I think he was," Malfoy admitted and turned to look out the window. They were on the third floor, in what appeared to be a study. The blonde had found it when he was searching for a small sanctuary. His eyes focused through the glass and onto the wild forest that was the garden. "If he wasn't, I'd be in a lot more pain." He rolled his shoulder as he tested the pain there. "I just feel...it's strange. It's like I've been playing a day-long game of Quidditch and won it. Sure, I've got an ache or two from straddling that broom for so long, but I'm satisfied with how it ended." He blanched, realising how that analogy sounded. "That sounded a lot more lewd than I had expected it to."

"I still don't agree with how you're taking all of this."

"What would you rather I do, Severus?" His arms rose higher up his chest in a more defensive stance. "Would it be better for me to whinge and complain about how unfair my life is? I've chosen this over what it used to be. I'm fine with this."

"You've become his whore," Snape hissed bluntly. Malfoy very nearly slapped him for that comment, Snape observed. Black eyes locked on how Malfoy's right arm twitched at the words. "Not like it matters, right? Why need your pride when you're sage in the arms of the enemy?"

"You judgemental bastard..."

"We're Death Eaters, Draco! Of course we're judgemental! We pick and choose who lives solely by their bloodlines. But no, this is different because it's you being judged, isn't it?"

Malfoy slammed his hand into the stone wall behind him. "You did exactly what I'm doing. You hid behind Dumbledore for all those years, and he was jerking your chain the whole time. How many times did you have to apply for the...?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"No! You were protected by Dumbledore, who made damn sure that you did everything the way he wanted."

"I never sold my body."

Malfoy sneered for a moment, his eyes alight. "I suppose you didn't, but I'd choose dirtying my body than my soul."

They glowered at each other before Snape turned and paced away. It didn't take long for Malfoy to collapse in an emotional heap one Snape was gone. Too much had happened in the past twenty-four hours for him to stand.

Everything in his world was changing...he didn't even want to think how Potter's world was.

-

**Is yet another chapter done. I can has more reviews please? Me lubs them very muchly. Oh, and please go to my profile and vote for the next story for me to write. That way I know which one to continue planning and whatnot, since I have so much going on in my head. It's like...every day I get another plot that just pops up in my head, so I have to write that one down and file it into a folder called 'Not Quite Sure' because I have too much at the moment...GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	6. Chapter Six: An Incubus' Need

**Disclaimer: I am not receiving any money for this hobby of mine since I do not own my fandom.**

**-**

**Sora Black1245: The nest was one of the main reasons why I wanted to write this fic. I adored the idea of it and it just fell into place so perfectly with this. Sorry, though, but this isn't an mpreg...I'm very picky about them...**

**beware-of-weeping-angels: I'm actually quite disappointed with it as well to be honest. I can never seem to grasp Draco's emotions just right. For once, I'd love to write the witty bitch that he truly is, but I keep missing it...gah...!!**

**In A Dark Corner Smiling: I know what you mean by MBUS. It took forever for them to be together and yet I stick them together so soon here...I like to keep them and you guys on your toes, I suppose...can't repeat my own plots now, can I?**

**Would you believe people are still reviewing and favouriting Mansion Built Upon Sand? I mean, I had two references to it in the thirty-odd reviews that I got for that last chapter...and to be honest, I don't even like the damn story all that much..!! I wanna go back and rewrite it because it's just so bad...I've grown as an author since then and I hate how I wrote it...gah...but it'll be hell to rewrite it...I'm just gonna forget it...gah!!**

**Anywhos...enjoy this chapter!**

**-**

**Chapter Six: An Incubus' Need**

**-**

_The life of an incubus is surrounded by its need to obtain heat through intercourse. Finding a partner to gain warmth from is essential as it's needed for the incubus to survive. It is rumoured that an incubus can sense when it requires the heat like we feel hunger. It is also said that an incubus knows it is time by how aroused and cold they are. _

_An incubus' need hits them much like a drug addict needs a Muggle narcotic. Mostly, the need won't be satiated until night, when they can sneak into the beds of unknowing victims. It is said that an incubus waiting during the day for the night to fall can be highly dangerous. As they are meek in a battle, an incubus can do damage to themselves in an attempt to feel the warmth of a living body. Several daytime fires can be explained by aroused incubi trying to obtain that heat._

-

Although they were running on very little, Remus still did the best he could to make life good for the four of them. He had heard the little scuffle that had taken place upstairs between the two Slytherins, but he didn't expect that to really bother the two of them. It was a rough time and things needed to be said. Actually, he was certain they'd be feeling much better because of it.

So when lunchtime came around, he cooked them up what he could while thinking about the location of the family house-elves. It wasn't likely that they would have left of their own accord, so he figured they must have followed his grandparents to wherever they had gone to. He didn't prepare much for them. A few sandwiches would be enough. Just as he sliced through the last pieces, he looked up to see Severus walk through into the kitchen.

"Being the dutiful house-elf now?" he quipped absently, getting himself a glass of water. He had taken off his outer robes, as was expected of a man in his home, and was wearing a pair of dark Muggle jeans and simple, white shirt, which was tucked in.

Remus lowered the knife and stacked the sandwich he had just prepared onto a plate. "I'm just doing what I can around here. There isn't much for me to do when Harry's out running the wolf. I can't exactly help out Malfoy..."

"You can always try to figure out why Dumbledore made Potter part incubus." Severus reached over and grabbed one half and brought it to his mouth.

"Maybe he thought Harry could shag Voldemort to death," Remus scoffed. Even through his mouthful of sandwich, Severus managed to give Remus a dry look. "Have you come up with anything better?"

The potions master conceded by looking down as he finished his sandwich. Almost immediately, he grabbed for a second.

"Hungry?" The question came out as a chuckle while Remus observed the other man. It wasn't very often that he saw Severus at home, so this side of him entertained him.

"Very, actually."

"I didn't realise my food would be so tasty."

Eyes rolled in response, which was exactly what Remus expected, but no more words were exchanged. It suited both of them just fine. Remus ate his own lunch.

"I think they're both in denial," Severus mentioned softly when he grabbed for his glass of water some minutes later. "Draco's taking this far too easily and Potter..."

"Harry isn't taking it well at all. He's convinced he raped Malfoy..."

"He might as well have. Draco didn't have a chance to deny him."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but what does Malfoy think? Does he feel as if he's been violated?"

The look Severus gave him was one of shock.

"You've thought about how Draco feels about this?"

"Harry hasn't been the only one affected by the Order's disgusting acts," Remus answered simply. "Malfoy is as much a victim of the Order as Harry is. From what Harry told me, Malfoy thinks that it's an equal trade..."

Severus finally snapped. "This is the problem! There's nothing equal about it." He slammed his hand down on the counter. "It's not right for Draco to give himself up like this. He doesn't deserve to be Potter's bitch."

"I'm sure he wouldn't think that of himself." His voice was very soft as he spoke.

"You don't know Draco like I do. He's a Malfoy. They don't whore their bodies off for any reason. This will eat him alive. If his parents were to find out, he'll be disowned."

Remus shrugged placidly and chomped down another sandwich. "I guess everyone will disagree with the situation."

Severus finished up with his drink and left the kitchen, heading towards the library again. "Send Potter up to the library when he comes back. I'm not doing all the research by myself."

And with that, he was gone.

It wasn't much longer until Malfoy entered the kitchen from the same door.

"How are you?" Remus asked him weakly, watching as the boy sat himself on a barstool. "You look a bit better than you did this morning."

The blonde didn't make any eye contact or even register that Remus was there. He didn't even reach for a sandwich.

"I'm guessing a nice, hot shower helped out," Remus continued, though he was basically talking to himself. "It's good to see you healed, as well. When we saw you last night, you were pretty banged up." The werewolf cocked his hip out to lean against the bench. "I suppose the healing agent in Harry's saliva fixed all that up. Now that he's part vampire, he can heal nearly anything with just a lick." With a sigh, Remus pushed the plate of sandwiches towards Malfoy's hands, which were clenched together and resting on the bench. "I just hope that he didn't transfer any of his werewolf DNA over at the same time. That could turn out to be bad."

When Malfoy didn't react, Remus poured the boy a glass of water. He accepted that and drank it slowly.

"You know..."

"There's no need for you to baby me," interrupted Malfoy harshly. "I don't need it. I know what I'm doing and I'm fine with it. It's not as if I can do anything else, anyway. This is my decision."

"Harry didn't give you much of a choice," Remus observed.

He received a cold glare for that. "Are you trying to make me hate him even more, or do you just really suck at being a counsellor?"

That got a laugh out of Remus. "I suppose I mightn't be doing the best job of being comforting. I'm just trying to keep the peace."

"I didn't notice that there was any peace to be kept."

Remus leant forward on his elbows again. "Yeah, I heard the row you and Severus had."

Hearing the name so casually had Malfoy snapping his head up sharply. "Since when are you that close to him?"

"We're all on the same side here. There's nothing wrong with us getting along better."

"I can't imagine he'd like you calling him that, though."

Another sigh came from deep within Remus' chest. "No, I don't imagine he would, considering our past."

Malfoy yawned suddenly and moved to eat. He hadn't had much of a chance to eat when under the 'care' of the Death Eaters. Every now and then, those who knew him snuck him food, but it was never very much. It was the first time he had a lunch in weeks.

"He doesn't think you know what you're doing," Remus told him with a shrug. "I think it's honourable. It's not an easy task. The needs of an incubus are unknown. We can't possibly understand what Harry's going through."

Malfoy glared at him. "I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing this because we both need each other. He needs my body and I need his protection."

"So I've heard. I still think you're doing a good thing."

The blonde ate another sandwich. As Remus looked at him, he noticed how vulnerable he appeared to be. His eyes weren't as fiery as they had been at school all those years ago. He was much thinner than he had been before, though it didn't help that he was in a sweater much larger than needed. He almost looked like Harry had when he was in his wretched cousin's clothing. The paternal side to Remus instantly wanted to feed the boy more. It wasn't right for a Malfoy to look so...dead.

"What?" Malfoy snapped, eyeing Remus back.

"It's nothing. Maybe I should find a shirt that'll fit you better. You're drowning in that one."

"I'd rather wear something this unappealing than something that'll grab Potter's attention." The words were dry.

"We don't know what attracted the veela to you."

A scoff came from Malfoy before he could stop it. "My amazingly good looks aren't good enough for a werewolf?"

With that, Remus shook his head with a smile. "I'm not into little boys, Mister Malfoy."

"I'm a legal adult in our world."

"Yeah, but nowhere else. Besides, you're Harry's for the moment. It'll take a while until we figure out how to turn him back. We don't know if Dumbledore ever meant for Harry to be returned to his human state. When they were talking about it in the Order, they never mentioned a reversal to the changes."

"You'd still serve a group who'd do that to their hero?" Disgust laced his voice.

"No. That's why I'm here. Both Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix need to be stopped and Harry's the only one strong enough to do that."

"You think highly of me," Harry groaned from the doorway. He was panting and sweaty, but looking incredibly satiated. Running had done for him exactly what Remus had expected. The brunette had his hip cocked out and was resting against the doorframe, eyeing Malfoy almost hungrily.

Remus caught on to the look, whereas Malfoy refused to turn his head towards him. "Why don't you have a sandwich? According to Severus, they're pretty good. What do you think, Mister Malfoy?"

"I've had worse," the blonde muttered before he took a sip of his water.

Harry shrugged and moved over to them. Surprisingly, Malfoy kept his ground. He refused to move when Harry sat down on the barstool next to him. Since Malfoy had taken the middle one, Harry had no choice but to situate himself next to him. Remus could see Malfoy's inward beating over that decision.

"Did you enjoy your run?" Remus asked of Harry.

"The gardens around here are beautiful. They're so wild and uncontrolled. I love it. It's better than the Forbidden Forest. And there are so many birds and...wow. I've never been anywhere so perfect. There's a lake that's perfect for fishing in. It looks like no one's been here for decades."

Remus nodded his head. "Seems like it hasn't changed since I was last here. And I'm glad for that. It's a great place for a wolf. You'll love it here."

However, Remus had long lost Harry's attention. The hybrid was looking at Malfoy as if he was a rare meal. He leant over and caught the blonde's earlobe in his mouth. With a yelp, Malfoy was off his chair and on the other side of the bench in seconds.

"That's not...why the _hell_ did you do that?" he demanded to know.

Harry shrugged his shoulders again and grabbed for some food. "It looked yummy." His eyes travelled over the blonde's burning face and down his body before they returned back. "Come back over here. I just wanna be near you."

Malfoy shook his head, declining the request. When Harry's lips pulled back to show a set of sharp fangs, both Remus and Malfoy realised how little of a request it was.

Begrudgingly, Malfoy stepped back from around the bench and was quickly pulled into Harry's lap.

"Potter..."

He was silenced as Harry's mouth found his ear again. Mouth agape, Malfoy instantly squirmed, conscious of the fact that Harry _bloody_ Potter was suckling on his ear and moving his hand under his shirt in front of Remus Lupin.

"Harry," Remus chided, coming to Malfoy's aid. "Surely now isn't the time for you to be so frisky."

"But I'm cold."

Malfoy slapped away that hand and yanked his ear out of Harry's reach. "It doesn't matter how cold you are, Potter. We have to talk about these things..."

"I thought it was pretty clear. You want protection and I want your body. I'm protecting you now, so I want your body now."

"And what? You'll use your lure on me again if I don't consent? Even if you use it on me this time, I will claim rape."

That loosened the hands from around his waist.

"Can I suggest a cold shower, Harry?" Remus mused softly. The brunette teen sighed and kissed Malfoy's shoulder before he stood, lifting Malfoy up and off his lap easily. He grabbed one last sandwich slice as he headed out of the kitchen.

Malfoy sighed heavily, lowering his body onto the stool and slumping forward onto the marble bench. That was just beyond anything he had been prepared for.

"It looks like you're not so happy with this arrangement."

"I'm fine with it. It's just...out here? In front of you? I still have some dignity left."

"Seems like you're the only one Harry won't snap in half for doing something he disagrees with."

"Dead bodies can't give off any warmth," Malfoy guessed with his chin pressed against the cold marble.

"That's a disturbing thought."

-

Snape looked up when he heard Harry's feet on the wooden floorboards outside the library. He snapped the book he was reading shut and left it on the desk before he left the room to drag Harry back in it. However, what he found was Harry heading straight into the bathroom.

"You're supposed to be researching with me," Snape commented, noticing how Harry didn't even bother to close the door behind him. When he arrived, Harry was already shirtless and had started to run the water. It took him all of two seconds to realise that the water was ice cold.

"I'll be there in a moment," Harry told him bashfully.

The potions master rolled his eyes and turned away from the bathroom, bringing the door with him. Seeing Potter in the shower was not necessarily something he wanted. Behind the closed door, Harry stripped down and entered the shower, instantly hissing at the coldness of it all. He felt his chest shrink from the shock and heard his teeth chattering within a moment, but it did nothing for the ache in his groin.

And it certainly did nothing to clear his head.

While he had been out running, he had thought of nothing but what had happened with the Order. They had abused him, betrayed him, and no one had done anything to stop it.

He fell to his knees under the spray.

Everything was so screwed up. The Order of the Phoenix had betrayed him. He had grown up believing in Dumbledore and everything the old man stood for, but it was he who had led the betrayal. He had called Fawkes to him through his trust and faith in the wizard, but it meant nothing now. Now, he was nothing more than a test subject.

Harry clenched his fist and sent it through the stone wall to his left. He started to think about everything. Ron, Hermione and Ginny didn't seem to think that anything was wrong with the situation. It was right since everyone around them was dying.

Hermione's mother had been one of them. Hermione's family had been affected purely because the Death Eaters knew of Hermione's involvement.

The thought of the Weasleys instantly came to his mind. Were they safe wherever they were? He hadn't seen all of them at Hogwarts and didn't know where the older siblings were. Dear Merlin...were they involved in this? Had they agreed to change him without his consent? Harry shook his head, feeling the water running off his hair. His family had truly fucked him around.

This time, he punched at the stone floor until he bled. When he was done, there were several cracks, but the physical sting helped take away the more nasty emotional issues caused by his loved ones.

Whatever the Order had been thinking, it had been selfish and had sacrificed both Harry and Malfoy. They probably didn't mean for the latter to fall victim to their plan, but he did. He was being forced into a relationship he didn't really want. Though, it didn't seem like anyone was considering it a relationship. Both Malfoy and Remus were suggesting it was a trade.

That had the veela inside seething. The veela wasn't after a _trade_. It wanted a mate. It wanted something for life. The concept of a life mate was pleasing and Harry instantly found himself craving his mate. Inwardly, he corrected himself for that term. Malfoy wasn't _his_ mate. He was the veela's mate and the incubus' toy-_plaything_.

He abruptly stood, feeling the chill bite at him with a vengeance. It seemed Harry had been ignoring it for far too long. With a simple twist of his left hand, he had turned up the pressure of the hot water and was soon ushering it towards his nether regions. When it wasn't enough, he turned off the cold water completely, hoping that dousing his body in the near-boiling heat would quell the coldness. He didn't care for the flesh that was obviously burning. All that mattered was that the coldness went away.

Sardonically, that was when the door to the bathroom opened up. His senses were instantly assaulted. His warmth had just walked in.

Turning to face his blonde mate, Harry's eyes focused on him, but Malfoy was looking at him in shock. His mouth was wide open, as where his eyes, and he seemed frozen to the spot.

But then he moved suddenly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Malfoy hissed, grabbing Harry's hand and yanking him out from under the scalding water. When Harry was safely away from it, he reached back in and turned the water off. By the time his hand was back by his body, it was burned red.

That sent Harry into a world of worry. His warmth had been hurt.

Before Malfoy could stop him, Harry had grabbed his hand and was cradling it to his chest lovingly, soothingly. When he caught Malfoy's wince, he abruptly apologised and brought it up to his mouth.

"What are you up to?" Malfoy asked weakly, watching as Harry licked and kissed at the burns on his hand. When he tried to pull away, Harry just wrapped his hand tighter around Malfoy's wrist, ensuring that he wasn't to go anywhere. He also raised his eyes up to meet a pair of grey orbs, and that gaze alone held Malfoy captive.

Not even realising how sensual the act was, Harry suckled on one finger until it was doused in his saliva and cleaned off before moving on to the next finger. Licks were administered to Malfoy's knuckles and the back of his hand since they had been burnt the worst in his stupidity.

Harry lowered Malfoy's hand down to his chest and continued south until Malfoy realised just what Harry was doing. He quickly snapped his hand back and took a few steps away from the brunette. Almost bashfully, he refused to meet Harry's eyes when the hybrid tried to make contact with him.

"Are you hurt?" Harry asked genuinely, taking a step forward for every step Malfoy took backwards.

"It's fine now." Grey eyes trailed Harry's body. "You're burnt, though. Can't you feel it? Your skin's nearly falling off."

Harry raised a hand up to his shoulders and hissed when he came in contact with the sensitive skin. "I-I didn't even realise it was that hot, really. The water was...I was just trying to get warm again."

Malfoy briefly looked at Harry's straining erection and knew what he was talking about. Very quickly, Malfoy snatched a towel off the rack (which Remus had placed earlier that morning) and handed it to Harry. "Would you cover yourself? I know this is how it's going to happen from now on, but I'd like to be eased into it a little better."

Noticing how uncomfortable Malfoy was with the situation, Harry did as he asked, but the towel did very little for the less comforting aspect of his nakedness. It created a very obvious tent.

"From what I saw form the garden, Severus should be able to make you a balm for that easily." Malfoy was talking about the burns, but it took Harry a while to figure out that he meant that. His mind was still on his frozen crotch.

"And for this?" he asked, motioning below the beltline. "What's supposed to happen with this? Cold showers don't work."

Malfoy shuddered before he could stop himself. "I suppose I could help you out with it, if that's what it'll take...what you were doing-that was far too dangerous. You've given yourself some horrible burns there."

Harry shrugged and stepped up closer to the other teen. "I just wanted to be warm again." He grabbed for Malfoy's hand again, which the blonde allowed. Tenderly, the hand was brought up to Harry's mouth once more, where he nibbled on the fingertips with blunt teeth. "Are you sure you're okay? That must have hurt."

"I'm fine now," Malfoy repeated weakly. He didn't know if Harry was using the lure or not, but his knees were growing weak. There was just something about that mouth that got him all riled up.

"Why'd you come in here, anyway?"

"I heard something crashing." The words were becoming more and more automatic as he felt his brain shut down. However, it was more of that blissful-oh, wow-brain melting that he got the first (and only) time he received a blow job. It was nothing like the misty sensation of the lure.

"I punched the floor," Harry muttered and moved up so that he could press his body completely against Malfoy's. He couldn't express how satisfying it was to have the other boy against him that way. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"Idiot."

Harry hummed lowly before he wrapped his arm around Malfoy's waist and pulled Malfoy's arm around the back of his neck. "Save me," Harry pleaded softly and pressed his lips against Malfoy's.

The move shocked Malfoy and he was out of the kiss within a moment. "This...I never agreed to this."

"To what?"

"To being seduced, Potter...I never agreed to being seduced. So you can keep your mouth and your lips and your tongue well away from me until we're actually in bed, okay?"

The statement was so strange that Harry had to laugh. Of course, that had Malfoy stepped far away from his reach again, which had him sighing with frustration, but he let it happen.

"So you'll be fucked, but you won't be seduced?"

Malfoy cringed at the harsh words, but nodded his head. "I'm giving you my body only. Seduction deals with your heart and your brain. I never said I'd give you them."

Harry frowned this time and snapped Malfoy up against his body in a second. "I want them."

"They're not part of the deal." The words were spoken coolly, but Harry could hear Malfoy's heart beat increasing. His warmth was becoming scared of him.

"The veela wants you as its mate, Malfoy. And as you know, I'm not all that good at controlling the beasts within. They want you so bad."

Malfoy shook his head, but didn't try to shake Harry off him. To do so would cause pain for the both of them-Harry would probably grab Malfoy so tight he would break something and Malfoy was terrified of the damage he could do to those burns.

"You need to stop this," Malfoy tried to reason. "We need to get you to Severus so he can fix up your wounds. They're pretty bad, Potter."

Harry shook his head. "Well, _Draco_, the body tends to feel the stronger pain first, and my cock is so cold it burns," he replied venomously.

It was then that Malfoy realised that he wasn't speaking to the human, so to say. Whichever beast Harry had let control him was volatile. It was probably the demanding werewolf.

Guessing that that was the case, Malfoy obeyed. "I'll sleep with you to help you out, but I'm worried about the burns, Potter. When you're warm, you'll feel them. I refuse to warm you up in this state."

Harry growled lightly in the back of his throat as a warning.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Malfoy turned his head away from the taller wizard. "Fine," he muttered and lowered his hands to Harry's towel. With a simple yank, it fell to his ankles, leaving him completely bare. "Let me close the door."

Harry complied and reached out to undress Malfoy when he walked back after shutting the door. Malfoy merely smacked his hands away and moved his own down to where Harry needed them most.

The wolf growled when he felt those small hands moving over his freezing flesh in long, slow strokes.

"I want to be inside you," Harry muttered as he lowered his head to Malfoy's shoulder. "Let me..."

"No. You're only allowed inside me when you get your burns looked at and treated," Malfoy argued boldly, tightening his grip. Harry bucked his hips and moaned softly, grabbing at Malfoy's back. When his hands came in contact with the cotton of Malfoy's shirt, he quickly slipped them under the back of Malfoy's pants and found the skin contact that he needed. He didn't miss the way Malfoy gasped at his actions.

He swore when Malfoy removed his hands, but felt like smothering the blonde boy with kisses when Malfoy grabbed the liquid soap from the shower and squirted it onto Harry's member before he continued. The lubrication was just perfect. He never expected Malfoy to do such a good job at something he should have hated. And best yet, Malfoy's hands were hot. He could feel the warmth of the other's body seeping through into his own.

Harry felt his teeth lengthen when one of Malfoy's hands travelled lower and began to tease him further. He knew he'd come for sure if his teeth were buried in Malfoy's neck. The taste of his blood would be enough to send him over the edge and back.

And then it hit him. Malfoy's scent was different now, as was the way his heart was beating. He could no longer smell the fear that was there before, but his heart rate had increased again. Harry could feel his breaths coming out in short, sharp gasps.

Dear Merlin-he was aroused.

"You want this," Harry muttered, though his breath hitched when Malfoy's hand twisted at the statement. God_damn_ this boy was good at this.

He thought about the situation they were in and felt a chuckle rise from his chest. They were there, in a bathroom in a castle in the frigging Lake District, for crying out loud, and Malfoy was giving him a hand job. That was laughable. If only the Order knew that this would happen-they never would have considered going through with the plan had they known this in advance.

"I didn't realise I was that bad at this," Malfoy grumbled, tightening his hand again as he continued his strokes. "Now you're laughing at me."

"Not you," Harry instantly objected, tugging Malfoy closer to him. His hands were still cupping his arse. "Just the situation." He started to thrust up against Malfoy's downward strokes. "I want to kiss you."

The blonde ducked his head down, refusing him.

Harry laughed breathily in his ear and moved his hands inwards, seeking something. "So you can get me off, but I'm not allowed to kiss you? You have severe intimacy issues, you know that, right?"

Malfoy gasped and his hands faltered when he felt Harry's right middle finger slip inside him. His hands were still wet from the shower, which helped ease the penetration.

Without missing a beat, Harry's left hand grabbed Malfoy's right and he started him back on the rhythm Malfoy had originally set.

"Merlin," Malfoy breathed as Harry started to pump his finger in and out.

"Not quite."

When Harry's finger brushed that special spot in Malfoy's channel, Malfoy's knees really did buckle this time, which made Harry scoop him up and hold him tightly against his chest. The hybrid loved the feel of the blonde's trapped erection against his thigh and rocked against it as much as he possibly could. He added a second finger and watched Malfoy's reaction to it.

Malfoy shuddered and reached between them with his left hand. He quickly pulled his hardened length from his pants and pressed it up against Harry's own shaft. A yelp came from Harry's throat at the sensation, but he pulled his fingers out from Malfoy's body and swept them between them to grab at Malfoy. After a little manoeuvring, he had both of them in the one hand, stroking them both at the same time. Malfoy's hand was just above his, but he was doing the exact same thing.

"Nearly there," Harry told him weakly and clenched his teeth when he felt Malfoy's hand reach up and behind him to wrap around his shoulders. He needed the extra leverage and just something in general to grab at. That was when Harry got the mental image of Malfoy reaching above him in the bed to claw at the headboard and that was exactly when his world burst into colour as his orgasm hit him hard.

Malfoy felt it like he'd feel the Hogwarts Express crashing into him. He came so violently that Harry had to wrap both arms around him to stop him from falling to the ground, but they managed to get there anyway.

Harry barely had time to enjoy the afterglow. Before he knew it, the pain from the burns was screaming at him, announcing its existence. He had to bite back his own scream.

-

Severus couldn't believe the damage Harry had done to himself. Malfoy had somehow managed to drag him over to the study so that Severus could examine him, but all it did was shock him.

"I'll go get some roots," Malfoy announced suddenly and left the room in a hurry.

That only caused the aged wizard to roll his eyes. "If he thinks I don't know what the two of you were up to in the bathroom, he must think that I'm the single most deaf person in this world," Severus had muttered to himself, though he was technically addressing Harry. With a heavy sigh, he called out to Remus, who was just as shocked by the state Harry was in. "I need you to get some towels. We need to get him into a cold shower as soon as possible. It'll be the best thing for him until Draco comes back with the needed ingredients."

"Do you have everything you'll need?" Remus asked quickly as he helped Severus lift Harry out of the leather chair and up to his feet. Malfoy had covered him in nothing more than his towel before he had pulled Harry out of the bathroom. The poor boy was overwhelmed with pain and was finding it hard to find his feet in all of it.

"Of course I do. From what I've seen of that garden, it's a one-stop-shop for most potions and balms. I'm guessing you have a potions master in your family somewhere."

"Great-great uncle."

"Anyway, Draco knows which ones to get. We've made this lotion together before."

Remus nodded his head and helped steer Harry into the bathroom. While Severus held him up, Remus turned the water on to be as cold as it possibly could have been. It was still a little hot from Harry's previous shower.

"Okay, but do you have the equipment?"

"I always travel with my instruments in a shrunken form."

"Oh..."

Severus threw Harry into the shower, which caused the boy to scream at the sudden cold. It also caused him a great deal of pain to have something bearing down on his burnt shoulders. Remus sighed at the boy and watched how his peeling skin reacted to the cold water. He was sitting with now more than the towel around his waist.

"I told you to take a cold shower..."

"It was too cold. I needed the heat."

The boy was shivering now. The cold was obviously too much for him.

"And how is it now?"

Harry blushed and lowered his head. "My warmth helped me."

"You had sex with him again?"

"Not exactly."

Remus leant against the closest wall and sighed. "This isn't going to be easy, Harry. We have a lot of studying to do and you're going to need some lessons on control."

Severus snorted. "He can barely control his thoughts long enough to prevent me from getting into his mind. He's not going to win against so many creatures."

"I will," Harry objected, looking up at the potions master. "I _need_ to get it all sorted out. When I do, I can get back at them for doing this to me and I'll be strong enough to get rid of Voldemort as well."

"And a cure? If you manage all of that, will you want to return to your normal human self?"

"Of course I want that."

"Do you realise that taking such a stance in this war will make you an enemy of the Order and therefore the 'light' side of the wizarding world, right?"

"Severus," Remus started, but was ignored.

"I don't care about that. I want to be human again. I want to stop myself from violating Malfoy. Whatever the Order wants can go to hell. They did this to me and now expect me to protect them from Voldemort? It's not going to happen. If they can do this to their own protector, they should be able to create all sorts of hell to their enemy," Harry hissed out before he shuddered in pain.

"I meant that you could very well be tried for treason by the Ministry."

Harry scoffed. "Let us go to war with them as well."

"Potter..."

"It was a serious statement, Snape. I dislike the Ministry as much as I dislike the Order. For years, they've blamed their shit on me..."

"That's the political world, Potter," Severus claimed. "They'll always use a scapegoat, no matter who's in charge. You, being the Boy-Who-Lived, happen to be the best pawn in this war."

"He's right," Remus agreed sternly. "Besides, they've lain off since you rejected Scrimgeour's offer. It's not like they've done anything lately to hurt you. Our main targets should be the Order and Voldemort."

"Preferably in that order," Harry grumbled, conceding to the points of the older men. "I cannot wait to destroy them with the power they gave me. Poetic justice, I do believe."

Even though he was shivering and his skin was overly red from the burns, the strength in his voice came through enough to convince his two ex-professors.

-

Along with a balm specifically made to treat burns, Severus made Harry a numbing potion to take the pain away. When Harry was finally soothed, he had crawled into his nest and had refused to let either Severus or Remus to apply the balm. The veela inside only wanted Malfoy touching him. Even if it was just on his back, the veela didn't want anything else touching him.

"It's mainly on your back," Malfoy mused, sitting next to Harry on the floor of their nest. Harry was lying face down with his head resting on his crossed arms.

Malfoy reached into the cauldron Severus had prepared the ointment in and scooped out a handful. "It might be a little cold," he cautioned before rubbed it in over Harry's shoulders.

A low moan came out of Harry's throat before he could stop himself. Just having his warmth touching him was mind blowing.

"I can't believe we've had sex," Malfoy continued, speaking lowly. "It seems so strange to think of it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does," Harry agreed into the pillow below him. He felt Malfoy's hands move over him like a professional masseuse. He yawned, getting quite comfortable.

"We need to come up with a proper deal."

"I thought we had one. I protect you..."

"Yeah, we got that far, but I want other promises." This time, Harry groaned. "And you will listen to me. I don't want any of that public stuff. When you feel frisky, you keep it back for as long as we're in the company of someone else." Another groan. "Look, you want to be my mate, right? I want protection, you get sex. You want a mate, I get my conditions met."

"Fine. No public displays of affection. The blushing eyes of Remus and Snape won't see me ravishing you."

Malfoy's hands kept moving, rubbing in the lotion the best he could. Severus had told him not to stop until there was nothing left, and he could see why. Even though it was happening slowly, he could see how the skin was healing thanks to the balm.

"And we can't have sex every night. It's too much."

"You can't even remember the first night..."

"But I can feel the pain. You might have been overly gentle with me, but my body isn't meant for your body." His hands slowed and he watched the changes. "I can't believe you'd go this far just to feel warm."

"You'd be surprised how cold I got."

Malfoy lowered his head to Harry's spine. "The next time you get that cold, you drag me up here. I don't want you going through this again, do you understand?"

That had Harry turning around abruptly. "Since when do you care what I do to myself? Last I checked, we were sworn enemies."

The blonde sighed heavily and leant back. "The Dark Lord is my enemy, Potter. You're my saviour, believe it or not. We need each other for some silly reason or another and I'm not that far gone from humanity to ignore that crap. What you did to yourself was...I just didn't like it. The Dark Lord liked using heat to torture me, so I know how much pain you're in. Of course, he had Severus heal me and then he'd start all over again, but still...I know how much it hurts. We've both been betrayed and you seem to be the only person looking out for me other than Severus." He moved right back so that he was leaning against a pillow. "Sure, your intentions aren't all that innocent, but that's fine with me. You genuinely need me and that's enough for me."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the Slytherin. "I never thought I'd hear such things from you. You're being so grown-up about this."

"Oh, and there's to be no kissing outside the bedroom."

Realising that his last comment was completely ignored, Malfoy's statement piqued his interest. "Okay, firstly, it's a _nest_, and you really do have those intimacy issues, don't you?"

"You're the one who built us a nest."

Harry chuckled before he raised himself up on his knees. "My burns are better now."

Malfoy rolled his eyes as the brunette approached him saucily. "I thought we just agreed that it wouldn't be every night..."

"It's day."

"Potter..."

He didn't complain any further when Harry scooped him up and pinned him to the floor of the nest.

-

Harry woke up groggily again, but this time, it was different. Both he and Malfoy were covered by a fleecy blanket, curled up together as if they truly were lovers. As his green eyes took in the sight of Malfoy's sleeping face perched on his chest, he couldn't help but feel tingly inside. The sex they had participated in had satiated the beasts inside for now and that suited him just fine.

He yawned deeply and stretched out, feeling satisfaction as his bones and joints popped at the movement before he smothered down the hair on Malfoy's brow and kissed it tenderly. Harry's veela was content to lie there with its mate, basking in the glory of being that close to its mate, that it made the usually strong needs of the incubus just fade away. And Harry was fine with that. He didn't necessarily want the horny incubus there to tell him to sleep with whatever he could just to get some warmth into him. No, he was fine with the sentiments of the veela. It was nice to adore someone the way the veela adored Malfoy, though the human still had issues with it.

There were times when the human surfaced and grimaced at how things had changed, and Harry struggled to keep the human there, but it quickly lost over to the stronger creatures. He could feel that happening within himself and couldn't really remember the last completely-human decision he had made.

An arm wrapped around Malfoy's shoulders tightly, unconsciously, as he thought about those things. With a groan, the blonde woke and sat up. He quickly took in everything around him, assessing what had happened, before he eyed Harry.

"Morning," he mumbled and hastily found his clothes. Harry's hands reached out for him, but he was gone long before they could make any contact. "We skipped out on dinner, it would seem."

"I can cook you whatever you want," Harry offered, holding up the edge of the blanket as an invite for Malfoy to return to his side. It was completely ignored.

"Okay." Malfoy stepped into his pants and threw on yesterday's shirt. Without a single look towards Harry, Malfoy was gone from the room.

It was an obvious rejection and it smarted. It burned Harry worse than the hot water had. He could easily feel the veela howling in pain over it, tearing it apart.

Slowly, Harry sat up and looked towards the closed window. There was no sun in the sky that morning.

-

**Another chapter done. Hope to see some happy reviews for me...! However, where did all my funny reviewers go..? They seem to be missing...I used to love laughing at the over enthusiastic reviews I would get...now they're all so serious...maybe I should be more fun...**

**See you all next Sunday!**


	7. Chapter Seven: A Werewolf's Flaw

**Disclaimer: I am not receiving any money for this hobby of mine since I do not own my fandom.**

-

**Wow, this is a long chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. It's a bit bleak for our boys, though. Harry does a few nasty things that he really shouldn't do.**

**Glow: I'm err...glad you decided to make Peter so...errr...rich...? It's hard to throw some humour in with this story, but I try my hardest. **

**MDarKspIrIt: That's what I'm aiming for...I hope I'm doing it right**

**Tarkmelhion: Okay...Harry's team isn't getting a name; I'm pro-Sev/Remus, so yeah; there will be one OC, but it works out. She's only there for one chapter and there's jealousy and it's all good. **

-

**Chapter Seven: A Werewolf's Flaw**

**-**

_Werewolves are considered to be one of the most dangerous beings on Earth. Not only are they devoid of a conscience, but they can spread their condition to several victims in a single night. There are several Muggle theories about werewolves, but wizards and witches have long known the truth about werewolves. _

_Contrary to popular belief, a werewolf only transforms on the night of the full moon. It isn't the night before or after, as some Muggle pop-culture will state. Similarly, the transformation cannot happen at will and it cannot be controlled without the Wolfsbane potion. _

_Although the disease does not spread from parent to child, it is unknown what would happen if werewolf blood was to come in contact with a human. It is too risky to attempt an experiment. _

-

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Harry asked Malfoy as they headed down the hallway. It had been a week since Harry had been changed and it was the first time they had left the castle's property. They had snuck into Grimmauld Place with the intention of getting information out of Kreacher and were under the Invisibility Cloak together. When Remus had grabbed Harry's Gringotts' key from the Weasleys, he had stolen anything else Harry had owned. The ex-Marauder hadn't been seen doing so, which was a blessing.

"The only thing I'm not okay with was the quickie before we left," Malfoy groaned in response. Harry couldn't help but laugh and quickly wrap his arms around Malfoy's waist and nuzzle his neck. "Behave."

"I am." The brunette dislodged himself from Malfoy's torso and stepped clearly to the left of his warmth. "But I'm serious about this. If we get caught..."

"It's a bit late to be going on about that. We're here. Let's find the elf and the locket and get out of here."

"You didn't have to help me out with this, Malfoy."

"You said it'll help destroy the Dark Lord. I'll do anything to get him dead, as you already know." His voice was dry as he spoke.

"Turns out that that kinda works for me."

Grey eyes rolled at the statement before Malfoy grabbed Harry's wrist and started to drag him down the hallway.

"Let's go already."

"Yeah. I really want to get back to the nest..."

"I really hate it when you're this horny."

The brunette laughed again and followed his warmth. "I'm behaving though. I'm sticking to your guidelines."

Malfoy was about to say something in return when Harry's free hand shot out. He quickly covered the blonde's mouth and pulled him in close to his body. "Someone's coming," he whispered when Malfoy tried to fend him off, thinking it was another come-on. It stilled the other boy and then he heard the footsteps. There were several light-footed people heading towards them and were quickly moving in the same corridor as them.

Being as close as he was to Harry, Malfoy could feel the other teen stop breathing when Ron, Hermione and Ginny came into view. Arms tightened around his waist as Harry tried to find comfort in him just for the moment. Malfoy even found that he was holding his breath as they walked past them, chatting amongst each other, just to make sure that they wouldn't be noticed. However, it also took all of his willpower not to trip the Gryffindorks over. Unfortunately, their knowledge of Harry's Invisibility Cloak would instantly tip them off as to what was happening, so he had to refrain.

But when the Weasel brought up Harry's name, everything seemed to change. Even though he wasn't a part of the group, Draco could feel the shift in the atmosphere and that was just how tense it was between the trio. Harry's arms held onto him tighter, almost painfully, as Ron spoke softly. He leant against a wall to the left of Harry and Malfoy, which stopped the two girls from walking.

"It's been seven days since he ran off..." Ron said weakly, taking in a deep breath. "He's not going to forgive us for what we've done."

"He has every right to hate us," Hermione claimed quickly, seeing the logic in it naturally. "But we did what we had to. How many times has he claimed his success on luck? We can't rely on his 'luck' anymore. You-Know-Who is going after the people that meant the most to us. Harry was too far in his own world to notice how bad things were getting last year, but hopefully now things have changed for him."

"We screwed him over," Ginny pointed out, sounding slightly delirious. "And if he decides to hold a grudge against us, we're all dead. He's the strongest being alive, Hermione. We can't sit here and blame the change on _him_. Dumbledore and the Order did this. He's right to be royally pissed off."

"We don't know if he's angry at us, Gin. For all we know, he went off to fight and got himself hurt."

"I don't want to think that way," Ron instantly objected. "Him being angry at us is better than him getting hurt."

"Have you guys even thought of what this could have caused?" Ginny demanded to know. "He was betrayed by us. _Us_. We were supposed to be his family and we took away his humanity for our own benefit. He could have sided with You-Know-Who for all we know."

"If there's one thing that's certain about Harry, it's his hate for him. He'll never join You-Know-Who."

"Besides, I'm sure Harry's smart enough to see that we did this for his own good. Now he'll finally be able to defeat You-Know-Who..." Hermione's words were interrupted.

"You're loony, Hermione," Ron accused scathingly. "We didn't do this for his own good-we did this because we've had our blood relatives hurt. He's _seventeen years old_, for crying out loud. We can't expect him to defeat someone that powerful just because one curse didn't kill him all those years ago. Harry deserves a lot better than what we've been giving him. It's been expectation after expectation and let's face it; we all started to think that we were safe because he'd always protect us. We were his only family and we abused him. If-if _Voldemort_ comes after us, we'd deserve it."

Harry nuzzled Malfoy's neck and the shorter teen felt hot tears hit his skin. Shyly, hands covered the ones holding him in a comforting manner. Hell, Malfoys weren't meant to comfort, but he did what he could for Harry. He mightn't remotely like the boy, but he'd gone through hell and deserved to have someone there for him.

Over the past week, Malfoy had been against the random displays of affection, often rejecting Harry if they weren't in their nest, but he knew that he would have wanted someone to hold if he had been in that situation.

"People are dying, Ronald," Hermione hissed with teary eyes. "Something had to be done."

"Yes, I agree with that, but things should have gone differently. Harry didn't deserve this."

"And my mother didn't deserve to die."

It was said so scathingly that shivers ran down Malfoy's back. He hadn't known that Granger's mother had been killed.

"At-at least we know that Remus is safe and was with him at the start of all this," Ginny breathed weakly. "It was confirmed that he got money out of his and Harry's bank, but no one knows where he went with it all."

"It'd be good to know where they are and what Harry's up to," Ron commented but he was obviously avoiding looking at Hermione. Both Weasleys were, or so Malfoy noticed.

Harry was shaking so hard that Malfoy was certain the others would notice. He couldn't have been anymore thankful for the damned Invisibility Cloak.

"Do we really deserve to know?" Ginny continued. Malfoy nearly scoffed. No. She didn't deserve to know.

His stomach curled when he recalled Harry's words to him. He loved Ginny and only wanted to have sex with her. And yet, they had spent buckets and buckets of seed together and it had only been a week. Hell, they had copulated mere minutes before they had headed out to Grimmauld Place that night.

Just the thought of that girl made Malfoy sick, though. Harry loved her, even though she had been supportive of the Order's decision at first. He was just waiting for the moment when Harry realised that she didn't deserve his affection.

He nearly jolted when he felt Harry's fangs scraping against his neck.

"Potter," he mouthed, knowing Harry would hear the words as if he had shouted them. They had been experimenting with how good his hearing had gotten over the past week, along with several other things. That icy-pole sticking into his lower back was one of them.

Harry couldn't reply verbally. Not if he didn't want the others to know that he was there. Instead, he breathed in Draco's ear before he grabbed at the blonde's hand. It was only then that Malfoy realised it had been unconsciously wandering up and down Harry's own arm. This was typical of their behaviour together. More often than not, the most innocent of touches aroused Harry in an instant.

Whatever move Harry had planned was thrown out the window when the Weasley twins came running towards them.

"Guys," one of them started while the other panted. "We've been looking everywhere for you. The alarms went off. Someone's in here."

An 'oh shit' expression came over all of their faces before they followed the twins down the hallway in a rush. When they were out of sight, Draco turned to face Harry, shrugging out of his embrace.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Harry didn't say anything. He grabbed Malfoy's wrist and directed him down where the others had gone to. Before long, they found the impromptu meeting that had been called since the silent alarms went off and heard them discussing.

"They'll be too occupied with this to worry about Kreacher," Harry told Malfoy gruffly and instantly dragged him in the opposite direction. He navigated the hallways with ease, often too quickly for Malfoy's feet, and lead Malfoy to where Kreacher was. He could hear the house elf cleaning the glass windows as was his chore.

Kreacher very nearly shrieked when Harry and Malfoy presented themselves to him, but he still when he saw the blonde teen.

"You is Narcissa Black's son," he instantly figured and bowed lowly. He then glared at Harry. "_He_ should be owning this house, he should."

Expecting such a statement, Harry ignored it and got on with what they were there to do. "He wants to know something, Kreacher." The elf looked up at Malfoy and Harry nudged him lightly to get the blonde speaking.

"Kreacher, do you know where locket Regulus Black had has gone?" Malfoy asked softly, fearing the others would hear him and attack the two of them.

"Kreacher knows of many lockets Master Regulus had," Kreacher answered obediently.

Harry pulled the imitation locket from his jeans pocket and showed it to the smaller being. "It looks identical to this."

This time, Kreacher gasped. With wide eyes, he looked up at Malfoy. "You have to tell us," Malfoy ordered when he sensed the house elf wouldn't.

"Master Regulus and Kreacher nearly died getting that locket, sir."

"_You_ went with him?" Harry question was ignored.

"Master Regulus drank all the waters, sir. It made him very ill. The bodies-they all came alives, sir, and they dragged Master Regulus into the water. Kreacher only survived because Master Regulus told Kreacher to hide that locket."

"Where is it now?" Malfoy asked.

Now the house elf got angry. "It's been stolen, sir!"

"By who?" Harry demanded.

Again, he was ignored, but Malfoy wouldn't have that. "When Potter asks you a question, you answer it," he ordered sternly, reminding Harry that he had been around house elves all his life.

Kreacher nodded and took in a deep breath. It clearly bothered him to be following Harry's orders. "Kreacher does not know. If Kreacher knows, Kreacher would have gots it back already. Molly Weasley believes she is the guardian of this house nows and refuses to let Kreacher finds it."

Malfoy groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "She _is_ a member of the Black family in a demented sort of way," he commented to the side. He was no longer concerned about the Order hearing him.

"Kreacher, I want you to..." Harry stopped himself and looked at Malfoy. "Order him to listen to my orders..." A smirk crossed Malfoy's face, which instantly had Harry ducking his head down to capture his lips. "Sorry," he muttered when he saw Malfoy scowling at him. "Temptation will get the better of me one day."

"One day very soon, Potter." Letting out his own deep breath, he turned back to face the slightly shocked elf. "You're to listen to Potter's every order, do you understand?"

"Of course, sir," Kreacher answered reluctantly.

"Okay," Harry sighed, continuing, "I want you to do everything you can to find out where the locket went to. I'll be back in three days. No one is to know about Malfoy and me being here, though. And no one's allowed to know what you want with that locket. It's our secret. But you aren't to stop servicing this house..."

"Of course Kreacher knows that," Kreacher snapped irritably. "Kreacher cares for this house even when everyone is gone. Kreacher likes it better than everyone."

Malfoy looked at Harry as if he was an idiot. "You need to act like you never talked to us, Kreacher. We can't have anyone knowing we were here."

"Yours secret is safe with Kreacher."

"And the locket?"

"Kreacher will find it in three days."

Harry froze and looked around them. "Someone's coming," he softly told Malfoy and grabbed at his forearm. He quickly threw the Invisibility Cloak over them and rushed Malfoy down a hallway and a flight of stairs.

-

"I want to see my parents."

"I wouldn't mind seeing mine, myself," Harry retorted to Malfoy's request as they walked back to the castle. They had Apparated to the lake on the premises, as the barriers allowed them to, and had began their trek back up the slight inclination and through the wildlife.

It was quite a beautiful place. Harry went for a run every morning and knew most of the area now.

Unfortunately, it was late at night. It was just about pitch black, and while that didn't have an effect on Harry, Draco couldn't see a damn thing. The clouds were covering the moon just right. He was relying on Harry's words to know where he was going. Every now and then, Harry would tell him if he had to step over something or not.

"Well, unlike you, my parents are still alive. I can still see them." Harry was surprised by how well Malfoy walked through the bush. He had expected the boy to be a little less okay with nature. He warned him of a dead tree trunk.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Deliberately, Harry was several steps ahead of the blonde. Had he been walking behind him, he would have been assaulted not only by the sight of that tempting arse in front of him, but also the scent of him. Honestly, Harry was highly pissed off by how quickly the direction of the wind changed.

The sound of the crack and the yelp that came from Malfoy was simultaneous. Harry turned sharply and reached out to grab Malfoy as he tripped.

"Oh crap," Malfoy hissed, looking down at his ankle, which was now deeply imbedded in a rotted, hollow tree trunk that had fallen decades ago. It was the same one Harry had warned him about. With a strong yank, Malfoy tried to pull his leg from it but got nowhere. "Bloody hell."

"Want help?" Harry chuckled, reaching for Malfoy's arms. The blonde swatted him away.

"No. I can do this on my own." He pulled on it again, only to lose to balance. He very nearly fell over completely, but Harry prevented that. With a grace Malfoy had rarely seen, Harry had jumped over the trunk and was behind him without a single stumble.

"I really hate you," Malfoy snapped as Harry wrapped his arms around his middle from behind.

"Yeah, well you were about to break something."

"Was not."

"Was too."

The childish response had Draco glaring at Harry, but he conceded and allowed Harry to pull him out with ease.

The look on Malfoy's face did something to Harry's insides. It was different from the sudden chill that he was so used to, that he instantly noticed. In fact, it was akin to the emotions Ginny sparked...

Shaking his head, Harry planted Malfoy on his feet without a second thought and let go. He didn't expect the blonde to cry out at that and slump down onto his rear.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry grumbled, kneeling beside his lover. He reached out and brushed Malfoy's hair away from his face.

"My ankle hurts." As he said that, he leant forward to see why that was so. Harry very nearly exploded. He loved that about Malfoy. The boy was so damn limber.

The cold occurred again.

"Bloody hell." This time, it came from Harry, who quickly scooted away so that he was upwind from Malfoy and his delectable scent.

"I sprained it," Malfoy muttered and suddenly wished he had his wand for the millionth time that day. Had he had his wand, it'd be fixed in a moment.

Twisting on his rear, he stuck his leg out so that his foot was resting on Harry's lap. "Get on with the licking. That always heals it, right?"

Having his foot that close to his groin had a very strong reaction within Harry's body. "You _really_ don't want that there, Malfoy."

Blanching, Malfoy quickly retracted his foot with another glare. "Now you have a foot fetish? Merlin, Potter, you really know how to..."

"_No_! It's not that...you just...I have a penis, you have a-a you. Your you was very close to said penis, hence instant erection. We're out in the open, _very_ far away from our nest, and I know that you don't want us to be physical outside our nest-I think doing you against a tree would be amazing..."

"Potter!"

"Incubus speaking, I swear it. The human doesn't want you against a tree...I don't want you at all, but I have some more-animal-than-human creatures in me and the whole nature thing is really turning them on."

Grey eyes rolled when he heard the degree of begging in his voice. Those creatures really wanted him in the great outdoors.

"You really need to teach those creatures of yours how to romance or something."

"You can wrap your legs around my waist so you don't even have to be standing on your ankle," Harry suggested mindlessly. "I can hold you up. It wouldn't be a problem."

"We've already had sex twice today, Potter."

"It's _really_ cold."

"You forget how much of a discomfort that is for me, don't you?"

Harry groaned. Their banter was akin to foreplay for the werewolf. It just loved that little bit of a battle that goes with their relationship. He had to take in a very shaky breath to control himself. It was all too tempting to just pounce on the boy and have his way with him.

"I'll heal your ankle if you let me," Harry bargained.

"You're going to fix it regardless. It's your fault, after all."

"How'd you figure that?"

The blonde wrapped his arms around his upper body, suddenly feeling the chill of the night. "You were supposed to warn me about it. That's how these things work."

"I did warn you. I told you that was a tree trunk. It's not my fault that you can't see in this light. Hell, it's not my fault that I can."

"So I'm to blame the Order for this one as well?"

"Works for me." He let out a groan of frustration. "Come on, Malfoy. Just a quick one..."

"Dry? I don't think so, Potter."

With a shy look at the blonde, Harry reached into his pocket again and pulled out a small vial Snape had provided the two of them with. It was a never ending, so they two had put it to very good use. Malfoy groaned in response to Harry's antics.

"What? We never know when..."

"Yes, we do. It was in my conditions, Potter. We only do this inside in the nest. Not out in the middle of nowhere..."

"Are you worried someone will see us? You can barely see your own feet," Harry chuckled and crawled over to Malfoy.

"Potter..."

Harry swooped down and caught Malfoy's lips again while his hands moved under the blonde's shirt. And the worst thing was, he was talented. There was something within him that knew exactly how to move so that Malfoy would be swept away by the sensations.

"Potter," Malfoy complained, pushing at Harry's chest.

"Please, Malfoy. _Draco_. I need this." The use of his first name confused him. It made him soften in his protest.

"You can't wait half an hour?" Malfoy sighed heavily before he realised something. The moon peeked out from behind the clouds, giving Malfoy the briefest of glances of Harry's face. An inquisitive hand reached out and brushed at Harry's lips before his fingertips found their target.

Harry watched with an intrigued look on his face as Malfoy's expression changed during his exploration. Very slowly, he traced over the two canines that had protruded into fangs. Harry's mouth slipped open to allow it, even though it caused his breathing to hasten.

Malfoy flushed shockingly when Harry's tongue swirled around his finger. The pressure of it lifted Malfoy's finger and effectively pricked it on the fang it was tracing. He winced briefly, but felt the broken skin be soothed by Harry's tongue. He lapped up the tiny drops of blood with fervour, sucking on the wound until he felt it close over.

With a pop, Harry let go of the finger in his mouth and lowered his mouth to Malfoy's. This time, the blonde didn't argue. He had been thoroughly entranced by the mouth of the other boy. Rather, Malfoy's arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders, holding him close.

In a moment, Harry had them upright, with Malfoy's back against the nearest tree. Within seconds, he had the blonde's pants pulled down enough to allow him in and had him meticulously prepared. There was little more than the sound of Harry's zip being undone before Malfoy was filled completely.

-

"Bloody hell, Potter!" Malfoy snapped as Harry leapt up the stairs in a single bound. The Slytherin was being held in Harry's arms as if he was his new bride, and was therefore along for the ride. "The least you could have done was heal me!"

"This is much more fun," Harry grinned in Draco's ear as they rushed through the building. He was overly eager to get back to their nest so that they could have another round.

However, Snape put a stop to those plans. Harry had thrown Malfoy into the nest the moment he had entered the room and had closed the door behind him, only to turn around and see Snape waiting for them.

"What of the Horcrux?" he asked sternly, ignoring how embarrassed Malfoy was.

"Kreacher said it's been stolen," Harry replied dully. "He's looking in to it. Speaking of in, I'd much appreciate it if you left this room so I can be in my warmth."

Snape rolled his eyes before he turned around to look at Malfoy. "You're alright? They didn't do anything to the two of you?"

"We're fine," Harry answered for him. He moved over to his blonde lover and just about wrapped himself around him. "We would also like to be alone right about now."

"Potter..."

The glare he received shut him up instantly. Snape turned on his heel and left.

Now that they were alone again, Harry made his move and Malfoy didn't reject him.

-

When the third day came about, Harry and Malfoy returned to Grimmauld Place to ask Kreacher the whereabouts of the locket. He replied instantly that Mundungus Fletcher has stolen it and that he had sold it to some frog lady in return for a free life. Harry cringed at the description of the lady and instantly knew who he was talking about.

Dolores Umbridge had the locket of Slytherin.

And that knowledge just made Harry's next decision all the more entertaining. He would love to give that woman a taste of his new life.

He returned to Lake District to report this info to the older wizards and was instantly questioned about something he had forgotten about.

"What are you going to do about the full moon tonight?" Snape asked, sitting down to the dinner table. They had gotten into a routine where they would all eat together at night and converse their plans regarding the next few moves in the war.

Harry just about dropped his fork at the question. He hadn't been thinking about that. It wasn't the top question in his mind.

"I forgot all about that," he admitted and quickly glanced at Remus. "I want to get the Horcrux from Umbridge tonight..."

"No," Remus instantly objected. "We need you here so we can monitor you."

"Under the Wolfsbane?"

Snape and Remus exchanged looks. "We'd rather you weren't so we know how you'll be affected," Snape explained, sifting through his food with his fork.

A cough from Harry's right showed how uncertain Malfoy was with that situation. "Are we sure that's the best idea? It's hard enough with all the changes and we won't be able to stop him if he changes..."

"I'll do my best," Remus mused, which terrified Harry.

"I'll tear you apart if I don't have any control," Harry argued. "You might be the closest thing to family that I have, but I'm sure I'll kill you. It's nothing against you, but the creatures inside like to kill things."

The older werewolf couldn't help but grin at his pup's words. "Yeah, I know that's how it is. But I think I might have enough experience..."

"You weren't there when he tore that troll apart," Draco interrupted swiftly. "He's a lot more powerful than you think he is. I saw what he's capable of..." Malfoy's words were cut short when Harry scooted over closer to him, though he stayed on his chair. "What?" Harry didn't respond, but instead moved his head close to Malfoy's shoulder. He saw a glimpse of Harry's fangs and nearly cringed. "You have plenty of food on your plate, Potter. Eat that."

The blonde glared when he heard Harry groan with disappointment. "But I'm not hungry for that."

"Focus, would you? They don't want you to take the Wolfsbane tonight."

"Blood is more important."

"Later. We need to talk about this."

Harry gave him a dry look before he grabbed at Malfoy's wrist and brought it to his mouth. He bit deeply and moaned when Malfoy's blood hit his tongue.

"So good," Harry muttered as he lapped up the liquids he caused. He then dragged the bleeding wrist over his plate and let it drip over the stir fry Remus had cooked for him.

"That kinda hurts, Potter," Malfoy complained. "You're letting me bleed everywhere."

With a flick of his wrist, Harry turned Malfoy's over and licked the puncture wounds clean. The healing agent in his saliva mended over the skin as if it had never been broken. "Is that better?" The question was a stupid one. It always felt better when Harry closed the wounds.

It wasn't as if it was painful when Harry fed on him. Rather, the two of them normally found it quite erotic and often participated in it when they were having sex. The sensation of Harry's mouth on his skin, sucking the life out of him, was beyond anything Malfoy had ever felt before and the taste of his blood was just bliss for Harry. Specifically, biting his neck seemed to be Malfoy's favourite spot.

However, that was a secret they kept from Snape. Malfoy had begged him not to ever tell the potions master when Harry had mentioned it to him one time. He had also insisted that Harry not mention the noises he makes. Malfoy thought he'd never get over it when Harry commented on how he loved the way Malfoy mewled when he touched him just right.

"Does this place have any dungeon or anything?" Harry asked Remus suddenly. "Better yet, how about we lock me in Grimmauld Place?"

That got a smile from Remus and Malfoy. It quickly disappeared from Malfoy's face when he saw Harry mixing in the blood with the rest of his meal. "That's just wrong."

Snape just ignored that and looked at Harry seriously. "The sun goes down in maybe two hours, Potter. We need to come up with something before then."

"Lead me out to a Death Eater hot-spot. I'll tear them all to pieces, whether if I'm under the wolfsbane or not, and Remus can stay here. I'll be able to tell you if I was affected at all." With a smirk, he shovelled a mouthful of his blood-infused meal into his mouth. "This tastes amazing."

The first week there, the Slytherins were generally grossed out by the vampire's love for blood. They'd wince and feel ill when he mixed it in with his every meal, but have since gotten over it. It was a fact of their new life now. The fact that Harry had gotten so used to it in such little time didn't help though. One would have thought that he wouldn't have taken to drinking someone's life force so well. But no, he loved it.

That thought had Remus shivering. The creatures within Harry really had control of him. It made him wonder if Harry the human had given up or if they really were that strong.

Most of the time, he acted as if he was the same old Harry Potter he had been reintroduced to all those years ago. He truly seemed normal. And then Malfoy would walk into the room, which had both the veela and the incubus excited. Malfoy's presence would always force the human to disappear for a few moments.

As Remus looked at his young friend, he couldn't help but think that they were in trouble. Try as he might, he was nothing to Harry when it came up to a fight. Harry would have him down and would tear his throat out before anyone could stop it if he pissed him off. Remus just hoped that Harry truly did see him a member of the pack and wouldn't try anything.

He was also terrified for Malfoy's sake. If Harry's wolf was attracted to the blonde, no one would be able to stop him from claiming him. And unfortunately for Draco, werewolves weren't exactly the most gentle of lovers. No, they generally liked to hold down their mates submissively and not give a damn about their pleasure. From what he and Snape had researched, werewolves were much different lovers from their vampire counterparts. Whereas the blood suckers loved to pleasure their partners (which is probably why Malfoy enjoyed sex with Harry at all), werewolves didn't give a damn. All they wanted was their release-they only wanted to create more for the pack.

Under Harry's instructions, the two ex-professors had studied all they could about the sexual appetites of the creatures in Harry's body. Why Dumbledore had insisted on an incubus, no one could understand. It was such a strange request that Snape and Remus tried to decipher daily. Taking a break from that, they discovered that werewolves were rough (though, Remus already knew that), vampires were suave, veelas were devoted, and that lampades were basically asexual. It was very hard to discover things about the lampades. Hardly anyone knew anything about them.

"How about we lock him down in the dungeons with the strongest spells we know?" Snape suggested, looking at Remus. "The Dark Lord often had me in charge of those things. I know a good spell or two."

"I'll be down there with him," Remus declared, hoping that Harry wouldn't harm a member of his pack. Malfoy looked concerned about that, but agreed to it.

"Fine," Harry grinned and stood from his chair. Malfoy very nearly groaned when he felt Harry's hand wrap around his upper arm. "We have about two hours to make the incubus happy. Shall we?"

With a sigh, Malfoy nodded his head and followed the hybrid out.

-

Remus drank deeply, ensuring he got every last drop of his Wolfsbane. He couldn't possibly go without when there were two humans in the building. Granted, he was several floors below them, but it was still tempting when he could hear them moving on the marble floors above. It was highly doubtful that Draco or Severus would sleep that night, and Remus couldn't possibly see himself getting any sleep at all. He couldn't risk Harry getting free and going after Malfoy.

It was a concept he couldn't even imagine. The emotions going through Malfoy's body would have made Remus sick.

Strangely enough, the Slytherin was a lot stronger than Remus had expected. He was dealing with Harry like a professional. He hadn't stepped out of line at all.

Remus looked over at Harry. They were both in dungeon together, but Harry looked fine. Then again, he always looked more like himself after spending however many hours in the nest.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked casually.

"A little nervous," Harry admitted, scratching at the back of his head. "The last thing I want to do is attack you or Malfoy. I just hope I don't change or anything like that. That'd kill me, and you guys, I suppose." He said that last bit with a smile on his face. He was obviously trying to find the humour in the situation, but it wasn't really working. There wasn't much to be humorous about, actually. Basically, they were doomed if he lost control.

"That's normal, I guess. I was terrified the first time I transformed. But then again, we're hoping that that's not going to happen to you. It's not like you were bitten like I was. I think it might be more like Bill. You're a little angrier, but not a full werewolf."

"Yeah, I hope it's just that."

Harry watched as Remus suddenly jolted. His transformation was beginning. Watching as close as he possibly could, while trying to feel for any differences within his own body, Harry couldn't help but smile when he realised that there wasn't.

By the time Remus had fully transformed, Harry was perfectly fine.

Except he had a craving for red meat and a certain blonde upstairs. But most of that was normal. Sure, the vampire wanted blood all the time, but the wanting of the red meat was a little different. Stranger yet, though, he wanted Malfoy, but his member wasn't cold. It was the werewolf that wanted him. Not the incubus.

"The werewolf recognises Malfoy as its mate," Harry announced, knowing Remus would understand. "It wants him."

The werewolf just nodded his head, reminding Harry that English wouldn't be useful.

-

Harry had been thankful for the spells Snape had set up for them. He had started to go a bit Malfoy-crazy towards the end of the night. The werewolf wanted the blonde and wanted him badly. There were moments where Harry was bouncing off the walls, trying to break them down so he could get closer to his lover and mate, but they hadn't fallen due solely to the spell. Every now and then, Remus was snap at him, and like a member of the pack, Harry calmed down, but it did nothing else. He craved the blonde like crazy and wasn't going to sleep without him.

Remus had stayed up the entire night with Harry, situated between the younger man and the door. In the morning, it'd be another thing to be thankful for.

He just hoped that Malfoy wasn't capable of hearing the ruckus Harry was making. If he could, he would have been scared out of his mind.

-

When the sun finally rose, Snape unlocked the two of them and brought in extra clothes, just in case. Remus had accepted them with a grateful smile, but Harry bounded past, heading straight for his mate. Remus got to explaining to Severus about the night.

Malfoy had been expecting Harry to want nothing more than his body, so he had slept naked that night. And it was a damn good thing that he had. Had he been wearing any clothes, they would have been torn off in a single motion.

Generally, Harry's behaviour had never scared Malfoy before. This time, though, as he growled from somewhere in his chest, Malfoy was worried.

"Are you alright, Potter?" Malfoy asked softly, watching as Harry destroyed his own clothes in his rush to be inside him. "Potter?"

"Turn around," Harry ordered under his breath. Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He was obviously too slow for the hybrid, so Harry turned him over himself, not caring for how the blonde landed with his face in the cushions. He briefly prepared the blonde before he rushed in, ignoring Draco's cry of pain. Grasping those pale hips tightly, Harry started a roughly paced rhythm, focused only on finding his own pleasure. He was violent and uncaring and he ignored Draco's pain-filled gasps.

Malfoy ground his teeth together and took what Harry was giving him, but he didn't once say 'no'. Even when he felt his body tear under the harsh movements, he didn't deny the hybrid what he needed. He clawed at the blankets beneath him and wasn't surprised when they tore under his attention, but he was doing everything he could to take his mind off the pain.

Harry was grunting and growling as he fucked him harder into the floor below them, pulling Draco's lower body back as he slammed forward over and over again. When the rhythm became natural for Malfoy, he let go with his left hand only to pull at Malfoy's hair to expose the right side of his neck.

The way he tore into the skin there was brutal and far from the orgasmic sensation Malfoy was used to. It had him screaming in pain, but he still didn't object. He didn't consume any of the blood that dribbled forth. His teeth held him down as effectively as his body did. Harry's hands moved from Malfoy's hips and his hair as he successfully pinned the smaller teen beneath him as a sign of dominance. Once Malfoy was completely dominated, Harry climaxed and spilled into the blonde.

Despite being fully content, Harry didn't even pull out of Malfoy before he collapsed on him. Exhausted from the night, he curled up on top of Malfoy and was asleep before Malfoy could try to shove him off.

Instead, the Slytherin finally broke down. He cried and he cried and he cried.

-

When Harry woke up, his instant reaction was to nuzzle the warm body beneath him. What he didn't expect was for the body to shudder and to push him away. And then he remembered what had happened and how he had treated Malfoy.

"Oh my god," Harry breathed, rolling off the blonde completely. "Malfoy...shit..."

Malfoy ignored him and instead got up. He moved over to their joined closet (which Remus had purchased for them) and pulled out some clean clothes without even looking at Harry.

Harry, however, began to feel sick to his stomach. When Malfoy had stood, he had seen the damage he had caused.

"You're bleeding..." Harry stood to approach Malfoy, but still got no reaction.

It was only when Harry made contact with the other teen that Malfoy acknowledged him. "Don't touch me," he muttered, shying away.

"Draco..."

"No. No, you...I didn't say no, but if you _ever_ let the werewolf touch me again, I will kill you in your sleep." He was absolutely serious about it, Harry could tell. "I will kill you or myself. I don't want to go through that ever again, do you understand?"

Harry moved forward-felt he needed to touch the Slytherin-but Draco stepped out of his way each time, regardless to the obvious pain he was feeling.

"Do you fucking understand me, Potter?"

Without any reservation, Harry nodded his head. Yes, he understood. Not so much the words-they weren't really being registered in his mind-but the look on his face said everything Harry needed to know. Malfoy hadn't yet shown him fear, not even after the first night, but the werewolf terrified him. Harry hadn't seen that much fear on anyone's face before.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare think for one second that sorry is enough," Malfoy hissed. Harry watched as his hands tightened around the clothes as he used them to cover himself. It was then that Harry realised that a little decency on his behalf wouldn't hurt. He grabbed the nearest sheet and wrapped it around his waist.

"I know. I'll take the Wolfsbane next month and I'll stay down in the dungeons with my hand, I swear it."

Malfoy's neck was covered in dried blood. The sight of it nearly made Harry ill. The place in the nest where they had slept was stained as well.

"I'm going for a scalding hot shower. I'm not returning to this room until all that blood is gone, Potter." He motioned towards the stain. "Even if you have to get a cleaning potion from Severus, that stain better be gone or else I won't be sleeping here tonight."

Neither had gone a night out of the nest since they had started this other than the previous night. The thought of it stung Harry to his heart, but he knew that Malfoy had every reason to not want to be there.

After a moment of silence, Draco left the room with a small stumble. His legs were more than just jelly. They ached, as did every other part of his body. Not even Voldemort's torture had left him this physically unstable.

The moment he got into the bathroom, he collapsed by the toilet bowl and threw up everything he had in his stomach. Over and over again, he did it until he was hacking up nothing, but that was only the start of his cleansing. Once his stomach was completely emptied, he got into the shower and let the hot water sting him.

-

Harry did what Draco asked of him. Even though he withered under the looks Snape gave him, he asked him for a cleaning potion and went to work at removing the dried blood from the sheets, pillows and cushions. He went as far as to replace them with different pillows from elsewhere in the nest.

When he was certain he had the physical memory of the night gone, he went to work at cleaning himself up. Rather than showering, Harry headed down to the lakes where he bathed in the freezing cold water. Not only did this mean that he didn't have to face Malfoy, but it also meant that he couldn't enjoy it.

He didn't return to the castle for very long. Really, he only dropped by for his Invisibility Cloak. Instead, he went to work.

He went to Umbridge's work, to be precise.

It was unknown to him whether if the Ministry of Magic knew about the changes in his life or not. As far as he knew, they didn't. He highly doubted the Order would have contacted the Ministry about him, especially since they had caused his MIA status. Also, he was certain tampering with one's DNA was as illegal as it got. They'd be crucified if the Ministry ever found out.

As he ran towards the Ministry, Harry realised that it might just be worth it to let them know about the things the Order did.

It was the only thought that day that had given him a smile.

He broke into the Ministry quite easily. Being as stealthy as he was, especially under the Cloak, it was highly doubtful that he'd ever be found out. And if they did discover him, it wasn't as if he'd have a problem taking on the Aurors. He had taken on so many of those Death Eaters and had managed to kill them all when he had broken in to Voldemort's hideout. Hell, he probably would have succeeding in killing Voldemort himself if it weren't for the troll or Voldemort's hasty retreat.

Not that that mattered. Getting discovered was a bad idea anyway.

He ran through the halls, careful not to bump into anyone, until he found the doorway with Umbridge's name on it. Letting his hand out of the Cloak when he was certain no one was in the hallway, Harry knocked on the door sharply until it was opened for him. With a quizzical look on her face, Umbridge stared out at the hall, trying to find who had been knocking on her door.

That was when Harry spotted it. She had conveniently worn the locket that day and it was resting on her cardigan, just over her breasts. With little more than a shrug, Harry reached out and grabbed the deadly item and was gone before she could figure out what had just happened. The toad flapped around, accusing the thin air of molesting her, rather than the robbery that had just occurred.

Harry lopped back down the marble hallway and was out of the Ministry in fewer than five minutes. He knew that he needed something strong to destroy the Horcrux, so he made a stop on his way back to the castle.

Hogwarts was eerie for him now. The moment he stepped foot on the ground, he realised just how out of place he really was. Though, that thought was quickly pushed aside when he realised how much ground he had travelled in the one day. In the span of a few hours, he had gone much farther than he normally could have on his broom. That suited him just fine, actually, he noted, as he continued on his way.

There were some students there. It seemed as if the parents hadn't wanted the majority to come back now that Dumbledore was gone.

Harry noticed that McGonagall was made the headmistress of the school. That really pissed him off, but there was nothing he could do to remedy that short of murder.

Knowing that Dumbledore's office was one of the most well-guarded places in the castle, Harry decided against going for the sword of Gryffindor and instead headed down towards the Chamber of Secrets, where he knew the basilisk fang would work.

It was easy to get down there from under his Invisibility Cloak. Moaning Myrtle made sure that no one was ever in the bathroom, so he had no problem there.

The stench of the decaying reptile nearly brought bile to Harry's throat. He put up with it and had the fang through locket before he had to withstand the foul smell for much longer.

-

By the time he had gotten back to their nest, Harry was feeling slightly better about himself. He had gotten rid of a Horcrux on his own without a worry, which he figured was a pretty good.

But then he saw Malfoy and he felt his entire day just melt into the awful morning he had had.

The blonde had curled up in a little part of the nest that he had created for himself. It was almost like a little fortress to keep Harry out. Harry could clearly see that Malfoy had wrapped himself up in a heavy blanket and wore full length clothes.

With a heavy sigh, Harry situated himself as close as he could to the Slytherin, hugging the pillows between them. He knew it would take a while for Malfoy to forgive him.

-

**Bad, bad Harry, but I had to put it in. Hope to get plenty of reviews...and I shall see you all next Sunday...chocolate-giving time is nice and soonish...**


	8. Chapter Eight: A Vampire's Appetite

**Disclaimer: I am not receiving any money for this hobby of mine since I do not own my fandom.**

-

**It's another long one, it would seem…twelves pages…holy wow.**

**beware-of-weeping-angels: I know exactly what you mean....!! I really hate writing this...it's turning out nothing like I wanted it to. I'm not good enough to be writing this one. It's just too...I can't put my finger on it, but I can't quite get the emotions right. I suppose I'll have to rewrite it in another few years...**

**xXxEmilieghxXx: I can't believe I missed that. I'm normally so paranoid about that sort of stuff and have been since I wrote 'When Time Isn't Enough'. I've been kicking myself ever since you pointed it out...**

**Glow: I absolutely HATE the Horcuxes!! This is perhaps the only story with them in it and I don't want anything to do with them...I'm trying to avoid it at all costs even though I probably shouldn't, but I LOATHE them so damn much....grrrrrrg....!!!! I agree with you, though. I should have done more with it. I will with the next ones.**

**And yes to all who have asked if Harry and Draco will fall in love. _And I don't know how many times I have said this but yes, IT WILL BE SEV/REM!!!_ I think I've been asked that at least three times per chapter and I always reply....!! Please don't ask me again...it's reather disconcerting...makes me think that no one's listening to me....tear...**

**Enjoy!**

-

**Chapter Eight: A Vampire's Appetite**

**-**

_Vampires need blood to live. It's a fact that's well known even in the Muggle world. The blood in a human being will rejuvenate the dead cells within vampire's body, effectively sustaining them. If a vampire does not drink (or feed as it is better known as), they run the risk of becoming an undead skeleton. _

_Most vampires have several partners regarding both their sex lives and feeding. Occasionally, vampires find themselves Muggle partners that are willing, if only for the rush of being bitten. In fact, most partners find the act erotic and are sexually stimulated when it occurs. _

_It is very rare that a vampire will Turn their sexual or feeding partner. They generally prefer to keep them human so that their blood is still useful for them. It takes a proper blood transfusion for a human to be Turned. A human must be drained to the point of unconsciousness before they can accept the blood of the vampire for the transfusion to be complete. If not, the human will remain a human._

-

When Harry woke up to the scent of Malfoy's blood, his stomach growled. When he realised why the blonde was bleeding, it took all of his willpower not to cuddle him into the floor. He remembered and his stomach tied itself up in knots. He wanted nothing more than to apologise to Malfoy over and over again until he was forgiven, but he knew that that wasn't the way. It could never work out that way.

Malfoy was still sleeping in his own self-made nest and Harry was still pressed up against the barrier. But when Harry roused, so did Malfoy.

"Good morning," Harry breathed softly, propping himself up on his shoulders so he could look at his mate. "Did you sleep well?"

Malfoy shook his head silently before he yawned. He then turned on his side so that he was facing away from Harry.

Nevertheless, Harry continued to try. "I got the Horcrux last night and I destroyed it. I can't believe how easy it is to break into the Ministry of Magic _and_ Hogwarts." His stomach growled audibly. "Sorry. Why are you still bleeding? Surely Snape would have given you something to stop it. It'll get infected if you don't close it up soon..."

"I want to heal naturally," Malfoy said firmly.

"That'll take forever. And you'll get an infection for sure. Why not...?"

"I'm doing this because it'll take a long time. You can't possibly have sex with me until I'm properly healed, right?" He pulled the blankets up to his chin almost as if they'd protect him. "It'll teach you a lesson. Besides, there's a natural herb in the garden that fights off infection. If I add it to my meals, I'll be fine."

There was logic to it and Harry could see that. It was what he deserved, after all. Malfoy was right to ignore him sexually. However, that line of attack was bound to harm Harry more than Malfoy knew.

"I get why you're doing this, but it's going to kill me. I need your warmth, Malfoy. I don't know if I can survive three days without it. We've managed two, but it hurt so much."

"Then go find someone else."

Harry shuddered when he felt the uproar that sentence caused. "You don't understand...even the werewolf recognises you as its mate..."

"Fuck off," Draco hissed, finally turning around to look at Harry. He was terrified. "I am _not_ that monster's mate. I'd rather die than have that thing inside me again. You can bloody well find someone else to be your warmth while I heal. All those creatures inside you may as well be punished for letting the werewolf do that to their supposed mate."

Harry sat on his heels as he talked with Malfoy. "They're all really angry at the wolf. I can feel it." He was running his hand over his chest, where he felt the unease amongst the creatures. "But I...I can't be with someone else. None of them will allow it...well, the incubus is more than willing to find someone new, but it's all very hectic in here. And well, I, as the human, don't really want anyone else to be in this. It's bad enough that we're in this 'relationship', or whatever, purely for sex. I like the idea of being in love before having sex."

"That means nothing to me. The creatures in you might care for me, but they don't care enough to stop the werewolf from tearing me open."

Hearing him say that had Harry cringing. It was true. He had hurt Malfoy physically, which was new. Sure, they used to punch each other without a second thought, with the occasional curse, but he had never really hurt him before.

Malfoy sighed before he rolled out of his private nest and into a standing position. Harry nearly moaned with hunger at the scent of Malfoy's blood as it seeped down his inner thighs-the mental image he received was absolutely delectable-but he refrained.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Harry asked, even though he normally never cooked. Hell, the wolf was telling him to go and catch a frigging deer for its mate. That required a mental shake of his head and an inner reminder to ask Remus how to suppress the werewolf.

"I'm not hungry," was the response. Repeating yesterday morning, he grabbed his fresh clothes and was gone from the nest before Harry could react.

Being without his mate was hard, Harry realised, but there was nothing he could do about it. Unfortunately for him, the longer Malfoy took to heal, the longer Harry went without the warmth of another's body.

It took him until midday before he started to feel it. His body itched all over in its attempt to tell him to screw Malfoy, but he knew better than to give in.

He didn't expect his body to take over for him, though.

He went out a run, which was a daily habit or something he did when the incubus got a little touchy-feely around Malfoy and somehow found himself at a camp. It perplexed him for a while (not that he was there, but that someone was camping out), until he found a suitable partner.

She was about his age with dirty blonde hair that framed her face. Before he knew it, she was looking at him with adoration and was stuttering her words.

"You-you're Harry P-Potter, aren't you?" she asked. Her accent was a British one, so she wasn't a traveller or anything. The fact that she knew who he was gave it away instantly.

And instantly, she started to flirt with him when he admitted who he was. He had gotten used to reactions like this, but never before had he acted upon one. Now, with the incubus inside him, the human that always rejected them was pushed aside.

"What are you doing out here?" Harry asked with a lazy smile as he sat down next to her. She was trying to light the fire in front of her the Muggle way.

"I graduated from Hogwarts last year-I was in Ravenclaw, so we wouldn't have met-and I've been working with Muggles a lot since then, so I decided to come out here and see if I can do this as a Muggle. My family and I used to camp out here all the time, but I just wanted to see how it works this way." She shot him a stunning smile. "Do you have _any_ idea how to do this? I'm just so lost with it."

"It's so much easier with a wand, isn't it?"

"I don't know how Muggles can do it. Life without a wand is so much harder." She purred out the adjective to stress the word, which had Harry laughing lightly.

She wasn't Malfoy, but she was obviously willing.

"How's about we give up on that and you come back to where I'm staying. It might be a bit too dangerous for you to be on your own during these times. You never know when Death Eaters might pop up."

The invitation had her biting on her lower lip seductively and that image sent a cold wave straight down to his crotch. Despite the raging of the vampire, werewolf and veela, the incubus jumped at that chance.

"I'd like that very much, Harry."

Harry eyed her with interest. She wasn't anywhere near as beautiful as his warmth, but she was there and it wasn't as if he was harming anyone. The woman was practically throwing herself at him and he could always erase her memories of it later. Hell, he'd have to anyway.

Naturally, that had the human inside in agony, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered other than getting rid of that nasty iciness below the belt.

She stood and grabbed for her equipment. With a quick wave of her wand, everything was put away. "How do we get to this place of yours?"

With a single step, Harry had invaded her personal space and had an arm wrapped around her waist. "We run." And with that, he took off towards the castle.

-

Malfoy snapped the book shut when he heard the commotion downstairs. It had been so quiet before that he would have heard a mouse down in the dungeons. That had to be the worst thing about the castle. It was always so damn quiet. He actually longed for a house elf so that it could make a noise while cleaning or something. Also, he missed the meals a house elf would cook. Sure, he was grateful that Remus was doing all the cooking, but nothing could really compare to the masterpieces created by a house elf.

He had been reading up on lampades. Whereas he had heard of the other creatures before, he had never once heard of these weird things. The most he could get out of the library was that they were nymphs that dealt with the Underworld of Greek mythology. They would help lead goddesses down the path with the lights from their lamps.

Why such a creature was included in Harry's transformation, he'd never know. He had yet to see anything from it, anyway.

Gingerly, Malfoy lifted himself from the chair and nearly groaned in pain from the notion. He was having trouble moving due to his reluctance to heal himself magically, but he had chosen that for himself.

It was hard to believe that after all he had done for Harry and the creatures within that they'd let the werewolf have its way with him like that. However, he had to accept that it had happened.

For some strange reason, it hurt him more than just physically. It hurt him deeper than that and it was a sensation he had never experienced before. Also, when he had told Harry to find another that had also stung.

But what had stung the most was what he saw when he made it downstairs to see what the ruckus had been about. Harry was leaning up against a wall in the front room and a petite woman was kneeling before him. He had his hands buried in her hair and she had her mouth working him like there was no tomorrow.

And it hurt Draco to see it.

For the briefest of moments, Harry looked up and their eyes met, but then she did something that was apparently amazing, which caused Harry to roll his eyes back and his lids to shut tight. A low groan followed that.

Malfoy felt his chest tighten and he clenched his hands into fists. He had the sudden urge to pull the bint off his lover, but he refrained. Potter was just doing what he had suggested. He had gone out and found a partner to get off with.

But still, it hurt.

While he entertained the mental image of pulling at the whore's hair until she was completely bald or stabbing her lusty eyes out, he turned sharply on his heel and was gone from the room. He had barely made it into the next room when he heard something he had presumed he'd be the only to hear.

Harry moaned his release and that really pissed him off. Generally, that was only really made in his ear after a really good shagging, but this wench heard it and had caused it.

Of course, Malfoy knew (logically) that others would hear it. Sure, when Harry's returned to his completely human state, they'd go back to their lives and never speak to each other again, let alone fuck. Ergo, he wasn't sure why he was so angry that Potter had just received oral sex from a complete stranger. It wasn't as if Malfoy had ever done it for him, anyway.

With a groan of his own, Malfoy walked faster away from that front room. For all he knew, Potter was taking her on the couch or something. It made him huff. They had never had sex outside the nest other that one time out in the woods...

The thought of Harry and that girl in their nest nearly had Draco ripping his hair out. There was no way in _hell_ he'd allow that to happen. It was their nest, damnit, and no bimbo was going to be in it, let alone enjoy Harry in it.

Absolutely not.

His feet lead him out into the garden where he found Snape categorising some of the plants and roots. He had been working on that for quite some time now, but it was much harder without a botanist there. That's what Professor Sprout was good for. Unfortunately, she was in a completely different country under a completely different faction in the war. So, armed with a heavy tome, Snape had begun his task perhaps four days ago. He sat cross-legged by a patch of something Malfoy had never seen before.

However, the sight of the highly angered teen was enough for him to look up and put his book down.

"What's happened?" he asked.

It was an odd sight to see. Very rarely was Severus Snape comfortable, let alone in nature.

"Potter's shagging some bint in the front room," Malfoy very nearly pouted. "It's..."

"He's doing _what_?"

"I walked in on them. It's not a pretty sight..." He trailed off when he realised that Snape was getting annoyed.

"That boy's risking everything just to get laid," Snape snapped. "She could fall pregnant or tell someone of our location. I bet he didn't even check to see if she was a Death Eater or not."

That was the least of Malfoy's worries. In fact, he was getting quite worried over the fact that he was worrying so much about it.

"I'll have to create him a contraception potion and erase her memories." Acting much younger than he was, Snape got up from his seated position with ease and instantly got to work collecting the herbs he'd need. While he was plucking the vegetation, he looked at Draco out the corner of his eye. "It's not a problem for me to brew something to take the pain away."

Malfoy ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, and the moment he realises I'm fine, I'm back on the floor getting pounded. He needs to learn a lesson. He needs to learn how to control that..."

"And by denying him your body, you're throwing it on to someone else. He isn't learning anything but the insides of that girl's body."

Draco cringed at the harshness of that statement and still wondered why it hurt him to hear such a thing.

He was about to ask Severus about it when Remus opened the back door and came out to see them. "You'll have to make a contraception potion..."

"I know," Snape sighed and pulled a smallish flower from a bush. When he had grabbed everything, he returned inside to make the potion.

-

He was certain that the others would know what he was doing in the bathroom, but it was just about a given that Harry would know. Nevertheless, Malfoy gingerly applied the salve to his inner wounds as well as he could, but knew that Harry would have been able to do it better. It was hard to reach inside yourself like that and actually probe deeply enough to rub a lotion over the lacerations. The salve he had would heal him in an instant, going against what he had said earlier, but he had no other choice. It was pissing him off so much that Harry was content with another person. It wasn't right for him to be this jealous, but he was. Hell, it wasn't as if he actually liked the brunette...

He just really hated _her_. And as he finished up in the bathroom and walked downstairs into the kitchen, he could hear her.

That bitch giggled. Malfoy bit the inside of his lip as she continued her giggling and praising while Harry did what he did to her. It sickened Malfoy and he wrinkled his nose with the next thought.

"Who's going to clean up _their_ mess?"

With a sigh, Remus continued to prepare their dinner. "We need a house elf."

"I'll say."

They had steadily gotten closer over the few weeks. It was hard not to, but the two had found themselves talking about all sorts of stuff. Snape was quite surprised that Draco and Remus had managed to hold decent conversations. He had never expected that.

Remus eyed the blonde curiously. "It's getting to you."

"The lack of a house elf?" Draco clarified, but knew exactly where Remus was going with this.

"Harry being with someone else."

There was a moment or two where it looked like Malfoy wasn't going to respond. "I suggested it, but he said that he didn't want to bring anyone else into it..."

"It's not that he's being a hypocrite." He felt his face start to burn. Dear Merlin, something was wrong with him. "Are you falling for him?"

Before Draco could answer, Harry walked into the room, fully dressed, with the blonde girl hanging off his arm. She tensed when she saw Malfoy, but accepted the drink Harry was offering.

"Are you joining us for dinner?" Remus asked casually. However, he was watching how Malfoy had turned away and was refusing to look at either teen.

"I suppose, if it's okay with everyone," she smiled coyly. Malfoy very nearly audibly gagged. Only Harry heard it.

"You okay?" Harry asked, instantly moving over to Malfoy's side. He then took an obvious sniff at the air around the blonde before raising en eyebrow.

All he received was a glare.

Malfoy knew that he knew that Malfoy had applied that cream to heal him.

"Well," Remus continued, "not to sound like the overprotective parent or anything, but I'd like to know the name of the young woman who has stolen away my pup for the whole day."

"Cecilia Magethorn," she introduced herself. "I was in my fourth year when you taught us at Hogwarts, Professor Lupin."

The name rekindled Remus' memory. "Oh, yes, I remember now. You were in Ravenclaw. It's nice to see you again."

This time, Malfoy couldn't help but scoff.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" Harry questioned stronger this time. Again, he was ignored. This had Harry moving over closer to him. "Are you in pain? I don't know if you should be now, but I'm sure Snape will give you something to help out with it..."

"Professor Snape is here as well?" Cecilia asked with enthusiasm. "Wow, who'd have thought that you'd end up living with two Death Eaters?"

Almost unconsciously, Draco placed his right hand over the Dark Mark.

"They're not Death Eaters anymore." Harry's hand slipped onto Draco's shoulder, and that instantly seemed to still whatever butterflies had awakened in the blonde's belly.

"Snape killed Dumbledore and Malfoy helped..."

"Maybe Dumbledore deserved it."

She gaped at Harry's cold words. Stunning blue eyes turned up to Remus, who just shrugged.

"I'm of the same opinion," Remus responded and began slicing up a green capsicum.

Cecilia was further scared by Snape's arrival, who was carrying with him a vial of something orange and misty. He put it on the bench in front of her. "Drink up, Miss Magethorn."

Both Cecilia and Harry looked at it wearily. "What is it?" they both asked, though she spoke more out of fear than Harry's curiosity.

"It's a contraceptive. I imagine she'd need it after you had your fun with her."

The look on her face was priceless. She glanced at Harry as if she was demanding him to tell Snape that what he had said was inappropriate, or to take it back. Instead, it just made Draco scoff.

"Let's face it-that's all you were for him; a warm body," the blonde male sighed dramatically. "We don't want baby whatever-he'll-creates running around."

Remus suddenly gasped and looked up at Snape. "Babies!"

"Odd exclamation..."

"No...Cambions! Incubi create cambions when they have children with humans."

The light seemed to dawn on the potions master. "Merlin was supposed to be a cambion."

"Dumbledore wanted Harry to have a child..."

"Just in case he couldn't finish the job. He wanted to create a child as strong as Merlin himself."

"That conniving son of a bitch."

The three younger adults watched the two of them figure it all out on their own with confusion.

"So what just happened?" Harry asked when they finally stopped.

"Dumbledore's more twisted than we thought," Remus supplied before he walked over to Cecilia and physically forced her to drink the potion. She nearly coughed it all back up, but did as he demanded of her when he growled at her menacingly. "That could have just saved your life, girl."

"What?" Draco asked, completely bewildered. "What's going on?"

Snape sighed before elaborating. "There's a rumour that when an incubus impregnates a human, that human gives birth to a cambion. According to legend, Merlin was a cambion."

"Dumbledore added the incubus DNA to Harry's body so he could get someone pregnant. That way, even if he failed to kill Voldemort, his child wouldn't. There's no way Voldemort could be stronger than a cambion."

"Why did that save my life then?" Cecilia asked. Draco very nearly rolled his eyes at her; of course she'd be concerned with that.

It didn't even occur to him that she was perhaps right for caring for her own life.

"The Dark Lord would have done anything to get his hands on a cambion child," Snape explained.

"He just didn't expect Harry to fall for a guy," Remus pointed out.

"Excuse me?"

Cecilia was ignored.

"You make it sound as if I actually like Malfoy," Harry argued.

Malfoy merely smirked and leant over towards Cecilia. "He's actually quite gay."

"At least I don't take it up the arse." The raw tone in his voice had Malfoy lowering his head. "Sorry...that came out without my permission."

Remus cleared his throat before he looked at Cecilia. "So, are you staying for dinner?"

-

Upon Draco's death glare, Cecilia had declined the offer. The four of them had eaten in silence after Cecilia had been returned to her original campsite with her memories erased. And then Harry had gone upstairs for a shower.

He and Malfoy had never showered together. It was such a taboo to be that naked around each other outside the nest. Not only that, but it was too tempting to end up like they did the last time they were in the bathroom together. Malfoy avoided that at all costs.

Until today.

Harry nearly jumped when he heard the bathroom door open up. He hadn't expected anyone to walk in on him, so he hadn't been listening out to the sounds outside. But no, the door opened and Malfoy walked through.

"Are you done?" he heard him ask since he hadn't turned around. Harry rinsed his arms and faced the blonde.

Surprisingly, the blonde was in little more than track pants and was eyeing Harry as Harry eyed him. He could smell his warmth as if he was right there in the shower with him. The cream he had used on his abused body stood out the most, though.

"Yeah, I'm done now." Harry turned off the water flow and grabbed for his towel. "You showered this morn..." He stopped when the towel was ripped from his hands. "Malfoy?" This time, Draco stepped up closer to him and kissed him before Harry could intervene.

Not like he would, anyway.

Straight away, Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's waist and he dragged him closer while Malfoy continued to kiss the life out of him. He shuddered when Draco's hands traversed his skin, over his bare chest and up around his shoulders to press his head closer. When Draco stood on his toes to get better access to Harry's mouth, the brunette moaned, feeling that simple movement throughout his body.

Harry couldn't help but groan when Draco's lips abandoned his for his chin, his neck and down his chest. His breath hitched when Draco moved down to his own knees, dragging his mouth down Harry's front.

"Oh god, Malfoy."

Draco very rarely touched Harry to pleasure him. It was normally Harry who encouraged it, but when Draco's tongue ran down from his navel and his chin bumped the tip of his erection, Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out loud. With an unsure hand, Draco fisted the hard shaft in front of his face and pumped it a few times before he lowered his mouth onto the freezing cold member.

"Fuck…" Harry felt his knees go weak as Draco used his inexperienced mouth on him. He could barely focus and his head fell back when Draco started to suck and bob his head. God, the blonde was doing something with his tongue and…

Draco gagged when Harry thrust into his mouth in an attempt to get closer to that wet heat. Hearing the blonde choke, Harry pulled out completely and dragged Draco up to his feet. He crushed their lips together and quickly picked Draco up so that the Slytherin could wrap his legs around Harry's waist. With a few steps, Harry had them in the nest with the door shut behind them.

He lowered them down to the floor together, but felt Draco's hands against his chest. Harry backed off, only to find that Draco was removing his own pants. That was when the scent of their lubricant hit him and he realised that the blonde was already prepared for the night. It just made him harder. He went to straddle the Slytherin, but was oddly countered. With a flip of his lower body, Draco had turned Harry onto his back and was sitting on his stomach. Harry couldn't help but smile at the participation. Draco never really participated-he normally just spread his legs and let Harry do all the work. But now…

"What are you up to?" Harry asked just before Draco leant down and his lips found his. Their kiss was needy, with hands travelling everywhere. Harry sat up, breaking the kiss and cupped Draco's face in his hands. "Are you alright? I'm not using the lure again, am I?"

Draco shook his head. "You're not allowed to be with anyone else," he ordered softly, his own hands playing with the bumps of Harry's slightly formed abs. He rocked his hips forward, bringing their members in contact. Harry's mouth went slack before he focused again.

"That's what this is about? That's why you went down on me?"

Those words brought a faint blush to Draco's face. "You seemed to enjoy it when she did it."

Harry laughed, though it wasn't teasingly. "I enjoyed what you did, too." He ran his left hand through Draco's hair and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry…I didn't realise you'd get jealous…"

"If I'm only allowed to be with you, then you're only allowed to be with me, got it?"

"Loud and clear."

They kissed sweetly this time and Draco fisted Harry's shaft again. With a steadier hand this time, he directed it in him.

This time was far different from anything else they had ever done. It was gentle and it was loving and it had the two boys clinging to each other as if they were each other's life.

-

"I want to see my parents," Draco repeated to Harry while Harry changed things around in the nest. Both were naked, but neither cared.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked suddenly as he placed down a few pillows to block them from the entrance's view.

"No…why?" It was asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just feel as if I should be bringing you food or something…" Harry shrugged the nagging urge off and dove back into the nest beside Draco. He was quick to drag his lover in next to him. Both were well satiated for the night, so the skin on skin contact wasn't a temptation. It was more comforting than anything. Draco didn't complain. "Anyway, how do you suppose we'd get your parents here?"

"I read that vampires can find anyone after they've taken their blood. You confessed the other day that you drank from my mother. Find her, arrange a meeting at one of those Muggle restaurants around here and it'll be fine."

"What if they're being followed or don't want to come? We can't put those Muggles at risk."

Draco scoffed. "My father follows whoever's the strongest. You put the Dark Lord in his place in his own home. I'm sure you're qualified for the job. They won't be followed, either. They're smarter than that."

The brunette thought it over while he pulled Draco's hand up to his mouth. He nibbled at each finger with blunt teeth attentively.

"Okay, but only if you start calling Voldemort by his name."

Grey eyes flickered with fear for a moment before Draco turned his nose up. "His name is Voldemort."

That brought a smile to Harry's face. "And I want more outdoor sex."

"Potter…"

"You can't tell me that wasn't hot."

Draco let out a deep breath before conceding.

That brought an even bigger smile to Harry's face.

-

Harry sighed heavily and tightened his hold on Draco's hand.

"They're not going to kill you, Potter," Draco reassured him.

He had set up the meeting a few days ago and now the time to have lunch with Draco's parents had arrived. It had been relatively easy to find Narcissa once he tapped into his vampire's knowledge. All he had to do was thing about the blonde woman and her heartbeat was his to hone in on. It was just like finding Draco at Voldemort's.

They had agreed on meeting at a Muggle restaurant, just as Draco had suggested, though it was still in the Lake District. It was still pretty far from the castle, though, so it was safe for them.

"I'm screwing their only son. Of course they're going to try."

"Well, you're not going to kill them, which is the important part."

Harry very nearly whimpered at that, which seemed to be a characteristic of the wolf.

Teasingly, Draco scratched him behind his ears. "Good puppy."

The Gryffindor glared at him before stealing a quick kiss.

Over the last few days, since the incident with Cecilia, the two had become quite couple-like. They'd tease, steal kisses, grope and Draco would even sit in Harry's lap outside the nest. It had gained them quite a few raised eyebrows from both Remus and Snape.

And the sex had never been better.

"When are they getting here?" Draco asked and tried to get comfortable. When he squirmed too far, Harry felt his heart very nearly stop. He had to grab the boy before he fell.

"I told you not to bloody well move, you git," Harry snapped protectively and pulled Draco into his lap.

It was well justified since they were high up in a tree, waiting for the Malfoys to arrive. Harry had wanted that position so that they could see everything without being seen. If Death Eaters had joined the Malfoys, he'd know before they knew he was even there. Naturally, he had brought Draco along with him and had him perched on the branch next to him.

They were so high up that Harry had to use his wings to get them up there. It was the first time Draco had ever seen them, but Harry and Snape had been working on strengthening them to get them in flying condition. They were just like the wings of a veela, Draco had realised, and thought that Harry looked magnificent with them. Mind you, he had to remove his shirt so that it wouldn't get damaged, and it was very rare than anyone thought that Harry wasn't magnificent shirtless.

Since they were so high up, though, Draco cuddled into Harry's chest and rolled his eyes at the instant reaction Harry's body had. Not only did he grow suddenly cold and hard, but he started to purr from deep inside.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, nipping at Draco's ear lovingly. "I can't help it."

It was interesting to hear both Harry's voice and his purring at the same time.

"Just behave yourself when my parents show up."

Harry quickly looked at his watch before he smelt her. They were right on time.

"They're here."

Draco perked up instantly. "Where? Where?"

He was shushed before Harry's eyes narrowed. He was looking out for anyone suspicious. The two blondes came into view, walking as elegantly as ever, but didn't seem to bring anyone else along with them. There wasn't even the scent of anyone else on them. It was a good sign.

Harry set Draco against the tree trunk with a glare. "Don't move a muscle. I won't know to catch you until it's too late." Draco nodded his head and then Harry was gone.

Without a thought to the damage that could happen to his own body, Harry dropped down from the tree. Being a vampire was good for moves like that. It took a lot to damage them. He landed with grace a few feet in front of the Malfoys and greeted them with gleaming fangs.

"I'm glad you showed up," he smiled.

"We would never pass up the opportunity to see our son," Narcissa said. "Where is he?"

"He's up in the tree, Cissa," Lucius breathed, eyeing his son. "Is he safe up there?"

"I'd never put Draco in harm's way," Harry promised. "As long as he doesn't move, he'll be fine." It was said loud enough for Draco to hear it.

"I heard you the first time," Draco shouted down to him. "It's getting cold…hurry up."

They _were_ standing in the snow, after all.

Harry rolled his eyes, but he had a smile on his lips. He held out his hand and the two parents knew exactly what he wanted. Both retrieved their wands (from Lucius' pocket-he had forgone the cane-and Narcissa's handbag) and handed them over without a fuss. Harry turned back to face the tree.

"Drop down," he ordered of Draco.

"Are you fucking nuts?" Realising what he had just said, Draco coughed. "Sorry." That was directed to his parents. "Potter, I'm surprised you didn't break something…I'll die for sure."

"I'll catch you."

"The hell you will."

"I'm not going to let you get hurt; you know that. Just drop down. I promise I'll catch you."

"I swear, if you drop me, you're going to be without your warmth."

"I'm well aware of that."

Harry was smiling throughout their little argument. He heard the branches and the leaves rustle slightly before he braced himself to catch Draco. When he saw the blonde fall down, he stepped under him appropriately and caught him bridal style as if it was straight out of a movie.

He didn't get to hold him for very long. Draco quickly jumped out of his arms and ran towards his parents.

Narcissa was the only one that he hugged, but Lucius went as far as to cup Draco on the shoulder. That was as close as they'd get whilst in public. Narcissa obsessed over him, making sure that he was well fed and that he wasn't hurt anywhere. Once that was done, Lucius steered them towards the restaurant.

They were seated in a booth by one of the larger windows. Harry and Draco sat next to each other while the older Malfoys sat together. It didn't take long for Draco to burst out into laughter.

His parents were dressed as Muggles and it was the first time that he had ever seen that. His father was wearing what appeared to be a business suit and his mother sat in a flowing skirt, stockings and a white blouse. He and Harry were wearing jeans and simple sweaters, but damn it looked funny on his parents. He was far too used to them wearing robes.

"I'm surprised you even knew what to wear," Draco admitted after a minute or so of laughter. "I mean, I have Potter here to dress me since he lived with them for eleven years, but you guys…?"

"I have had my share of interaction with Muggles, Draco," Lucius sighed heavily. "It shouldn't be such a big surprise to you."

"Yeah, I mean, he's killed so many of them," Harry added casually. It silenced the two blonde males before Draco spoke up.

"That was inappropriate. Apologise."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his lover. "And why should I do that? It's the truth, isn't it?"

"And you're such a saint."

"I killed them to survive."

"You killed my aunt."

"Again…"

"Can we not bring that up, Draco?" Narcissa asked from the other side of the table. "You don't have any siblings, so you don't know what it's like to lose one, let alone sit and have lunch with their murderer."

Instantly, Draco's jaw shut closed. He mulled over it for a moment before he turned to look at Harry again. "Apologise or you won't be getting any tonight."

Both Lucius and Harry's jaws dropped at that statement. "That's not fair…"

"You two are sleeping together?"

Draco very nearly withered at the glare his father was giving him.

Harry, however, cocked his head and looked at Narcissa. "I thought you would have told him." He shrugged anyway and looked at Lucius. "Dumbledore did some nasty things to me so now I'm not even human anymore, really. I'm part incubus, along with a whole lot of different things, and they all seem to be madly in love with your son." With that, he wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders, who stiffened at the movement.

"You willingly sleep with him?"

"He protects me from anything and everything, father," Draco explained.

"You've become a whore then?" The distain in his voice was beyond obvious.

Before Draco could argue that fact, Harry growled. "He's not a whore. He's my warmth. He's my mate. What he does for me not only means that he'll be safe, but that I'll be able to live and take down both Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix. It also means that I don't have to be with anyone else and that I don't go insane and therefore kill a hell of a lot more. Besides, I can offer him the protection you refused to give him."

And there was the patented Malfoy glare. "I did all I could to help him…"

"He was chained up to the fireplace, Malfoy. I had to break him free. He's better off with me."

"We don't doubt that," Narcissa claimed, earning a shocked look from Lucius. "It is better that he's with you. He isn't the type of person a Death Eater needs to be and if he's not a Death Eater, then he's useless to the Dark Lord. That means death."

Lucius wasn't pleased with this at all. "My son is strong enough for this cause."

"No, I'm not," Draco disagreed. "And I don't think it's right, either. What Potter is doing is right. We shouldn't have a say in who lives and who dies over things they had no control over. I mean, Potter's been physically changed into this hybrid and it happened without his permission. I'm not going to kill him for what he is, especially since it wasn't his choice. It wasn't his decision. The Order did this to him. Why should we kill people for being who they are? V-Voldemort is wrong. The Order of the Phoenix is wrong."

"That's why I'm going to stop both of them," Harry explained and kissed Draco's temple tenderly. He knew it took a lot of courage for him to stand up to his father like that. Even saying Voldemort's name was a triumph.

"And what gives you the right to choose that?" Lucius challenged.

"I'm the only one that's been wronged by the both of them. Voldemort decided to kill me because of a prophecy-and I had no control over that. For the very same reason, the Order destroyed my humanity. I am part incubus, werewolf, vampire, veela and lampade. Do you have any idea what that does to you?" Harry asked, even though the answer was obvious. "I'm always cold, always starving for blood, always purring, damnit, and I had a say in none of it. I've also been running for my life since I was eleven."

"And now he's been betrayed by the people he was trying to save," Draco added. He looked at Harry thoughtfully for a moment. "I think you should have befriended me in the first place. You would have been a Death Eater and not screwed over by the Order."

Harry's arm moved down from Draco's shoulders and his hand landed on Draco's Mark. "You think I'd follow the man who killed my parents?"

"I think it's a better option than having your heart ripped out the way it was."

Green eyes travelled over Draco's face affectionately before the waiter arrived. He gave them all their menus with a shining smile sent towards Draco. He then turned to leave, but Harry noticed that when the slim brunette got to the next table, he was still watching Draco with bright eyes.

"Son of a bitch," Harry hissed as he snapped his head around to look at Draco. The blonde was trying to ignore the attention.

"It's been a while since that's happened to me."

"That happens often?"

"It used to." Draco shrugged his shoulders, not realising how jealous Harry was getting. "It's nothing big when a girl checks me out like that, but I always noticed when guys did it. Granted, before then, I had never even kissed a guy before. Now…" He stopped as he looked at his parents. "Well, it's a little different now."

Harry scoffed and fought off the need to wrap his arms around his lover. "You're mine. Don't you forget that."

Draco laughed at the brunette. "You're not going to let me forget it, I do believe."

"Damn right."

The Malfoys were watching their interaction closely, taking in how they talked to each other. Lucius and Narcissa shared a look before they conceded. Their son apparently had fallen for the Chosen One.

"So what are you having?" Draco asked Harry, not noticing how his parents were reacting.

"Steak. Definitely the steak. Rare."

"You are a little wolfy today, aren't you?"

"I promise it'll be gone before tonight," Harry instantly told him, knowing how much Draco feared the wolf during sex.

Draco instead patted him on the head like you would a dog. He then looked up at his parents. "What are you two getting?"

"It'll be the chicken salad for me," Narcissa said conversationally. She enjoyed being there with her son and she wasn't going to let Harry ruin it for her. When Draco raised an eyebrow at her choice, she playfully sighed. "I'm not as young as I used to be, Draco, and if I want to keep this body, I really have to earn it."

"I think you look fine," Harry commented. Draco couldn't have been any prouder of the hybrid next to him. That was the perfect line to use.

"Thank you, Harry, but it's only because of the hard work I put into it. When the two of you reach my age, you'll know how hard it is."

"She used to get so stroppy with me for having a fast metabolism," Draco explained to Harry.

However, Harry was stuck on the words Narcissa used. She said 'when', not 'if'. It was very rare that someone would use such a term considering Harry's future. It was almost a given that he wouldn't live past twenty-five.

Draco noticed this.

"Hey," he breathed, snapping his fingers in front of Harry's eyes. "It's not polite to blank out like that."

Harry just smiled. He liked that term. _When_. His hand found Draco's, who gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be having chicken schnitzel," Lucius claimed. "And you'll be having?"

"The fettuccine alfredo sounds good."

"Indeed it does." Lucius glanced back at the menu before he made eye contact with Harry. "Would you prefer a red or a white wine?"

Harry was stunned by that question. "We're underage…"

"He'd prefer a red, Father," Draco answered for him. "It'll be easier to conceal the blood."

"Blood? What blood?" Lucius demanded.

"He likes to have some of my blood during meals. It's okay. He heals me straight afterwards."

"Won't that be a bit obvious?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "We can always do it under the table. No one needs to see what his wrist and my wine glass are doing there."

"And you just let him drink your blood?" Lucius questioned. Draco nodded his head without a second thought. "I never expected anything like this."

"I drank your wife's blood, too," Harry admitted.

"Yes, I'm aware of that part, Mister Potter."

It was at that point that the waiter returned to take their order. They each ordered what they had considered, and Lucius ended it all by requesting a bottle of something Harry couldn't pronounce.

Harry noticed, with glaring jealousy, that the waiter rarely took his eyes off Draco. Possessively, he wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders and pulled him in closer. The waiter faltered slightly, but it seemed as if the fact that Draco was there with another guy just encouraged him.

When he left, Draco turned and glared at Harry. "Testosterone much?"

Harry laughed and pecked Draco's cheek. "It's not my fault he was looking at you like a meal."

"You always look at me like that."

"You _are_ my meal."

This was when Narcissa butted in. "Excuse me, but you can eat other foods, can't you?"

Harry instantly turned his attention to her, but didn't drop his arm from Draco's shoulders. "Yes. I read that most vampires can't unless they teach themselves to keep it down, but I don't have a problem with it. I still need, or crave, blood. And anything human will do, it seems. I can drink Remus', but it's kinda disgusting. It tastes really bad because of the wolf in him. Your son, however, has the sweetest blood I've ever tasted. It's amazing, actually. Orgasmic, even…"

"Again, not appropriate, Potter."

"I'm really hungry now."

"Of course you are," Draco replied dramatically. "You're either hungry or horny..."

"Let's just be thankful that he's the former," Lucius coughed before his son could elaborate.

Harry sent a wicked smile to the Malfoy patriarch. It was then that Draco realised just how far gone Harry was to the vampire. His fangs were shower.

"You're all fangy."

"I'm thinking of feeding; of course I'm fangy." With a sigh, Harry leant over and kissed Draco on the lips. Both Lucius and Narcissa avoided their eyes with embarrassment and realised just how many of the Muggles were staring at the two.

What they didn't see, though, was the way Harry's teeth pierced Draco's lower lip. When his tongue slipped into the blonde's mouth, he lathered it in the blood he had spilt and drank deeply until they had to part for air. He made sure that Draco's cuts were sealed and that not a drop was spared.

"Sneaky bastard," Draco commented once his mouth was free.

"I thought it was quite good. I think I would have fitted in at Slytherin just perfectly."

Both male Malfoys rolled their eyes at the idea, causing Narcissa to laugh to herself.

"It would appear as if Muggles dislike homosexuals," Lucius commented.

Harry scoffed. "Had it been two girls, all the men here would have been drooling. Muggles have this wall up regarding gay men. They're compared to paedophiles and rapists, whereas lesbians are accepted. It's stupid." Something caught his attention. "Dear Merlin, your stalker was turned on by that."

"Doesn't matter. You're the only male I'll ever be with," Draco grumbled.

"Just like you're the only male I'll ever sleep with."

"So you're not gay?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Not in the least. Neither of us is. The veela sought out Draco on its own and decided that he was to be my mate, and now all the other creatures think that. It's insane, actually."

For some reason, hearing Harry put it down to the veela deciding on a mate that way hurt Draco. He shook it off, but something was there and it stung. However, he put on his usual face, curled up into Harry's side and enjoyed the time that he had with his parents.

-

Panting, Harry came down from his high and nuzzled into the back of Draco's neck. It was only their first round, which meant that the night was nowhere near finished. Draco was in the same state of bliss, lying on his stomach with his head up in the clouds.

"I don't think this'll ever get boring," Harry admitted softly, kissing the skin he could find. He then propped himself up on his elbows and started to move with the occasional upwards thrust into the exhausted body beneath him.

Draco reached out and grabbed a pillow to cuddle while Harry slowly pleasured him. "If you could have anything, what would it be?" he asked, gasping at the end of his sentence when Harry hit his sweet spot.

"I want Voldemort dead."

"What would you want that's not Voldemort-related?"

"My humanity."

Draco sighed heavily. The brunette wasn't getting it. "What do you want at this very moment, Potter? What would make you happy right now? It has to be something that has nothing to do with Voldemort or the long-run."

Harry paused in his thrusting to think about that. "I'd want to feed from your hip."

When Draco laughed, his entire body shuddered and that very nearly brought Harry to his climax. "That's it? Where the hell did that idea come from?"

"You have the creamiest hips in the world, you know? I mean, I haven't seen very many hips, but I doubt anyone could have hips as creamy as yours."

"And by creamy you mean…?"

"They're just perfect, okay? I've always wanted to since we started this 'relationship' of ours."

Draco laughed and accepted that answer. "Then go for it."

Harry felt himself salivate at that idea. Faster than Draco expected, he pulled out and had the blonde flipped over onto his back. Harry moved downwards until he got to Draco's left hip and pierced the skin easily. The action had Draco moaning from his chest and he felt his own seed dribble from the tip of his erection. When Harry had had his fill, he looked up and saw the reaction Draco had had. With a smirk, he licked at the hot shaft by his face, even going as far as to suckle the tip. After bobbing his head a few times, he crawled back up the blonde's body and had slid into him with ease.

"And what do you want at this exact moment, Mister Malfoy?" Harry asked as little breathlessly. Draco's toes curled and he gripped at Harry's biceps, loving the way Harry filled him completely.

"I want my freedom," he finally replied after several thrusts from the brunette above him. The admission stunned Harry into pausing completely. "If I had my freedom, I'd know that this isn't just about me being a willing body."

-

**Ta da! Another one completed for everyones! Me hopes you all enjoyed it and will review me…_and if you haven't voted for the next story on my profile, please do..!!_ Also, if you go to my profile, don't hesitate to join me as a friend on livejournal. I was really bored in a lecture one day so my friend made me join and she's my only friend on it, but I have every intention of posting my works there, as well. **


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hiya guys. I'm terribly sorry to do this, but I've lost the plot. I've been pushing so hard to get 'My Own Control' out that it just doesn't feel right to me. I had such high hopes for it, but it's just not working the way that I want it to.

I'm really sorry, but if I'm not happy with it, then I can't possibly continue. I've mentioned time and time again that I'm not a good enough author to write this story-I haven't had the experiences necessary to make this feel right. I was told that writing this would make me a better author, but I think the opposite. I feel as if I've gotten worse over these past few weeks. Not only that, but I fear I'm straying from the actual chapter plan that I originally had and that it's not anything like I wanted.

The way it's going, I need to completely rewrite the whole damn thing. Again, I'm sorry, but I'm just that unhappy with it.

Instead, I'll be working on 'Hand Of Sorrow' and 'Claimed' since these two are the forerunners in the poll. I can deal with them better and feel as if I'd enjoy writing them more than MOC.

I'm not going to take down MOC just yet…when I rewrite it, though, I'll start all over again. I'll take down the actual story when I'm ready to start posting again.

Gah…this is just crazy because I've been working on MOC for three years now. How insane is that…???

I hope I don't lose anyone because of this.

I hope to see you all with my next project and later when I get back to writing this story.

-Jinko


End file.
